Draco responde
by Dryadeh
Summary: Cansado de que las lechuzas hagan sus necesidades en el Gran Comedor , Dumbledore ha creado una sala en que cada alumno tiene un buzón donde recibir su correo. Eso significa que ahora puedes preguntarle a Draco Malfoy todo lo que te apetezca y él te responderá! "Fic" ¿interactivo? Experimento/parodia. Dramione poco disimulado.
1. Capítulo I

Esto no es exactamente un fic, aunque podríamos llamarlo así. Hace tiempo me abrí una cuenta de ask(punto)com (podéis buscarme como Dryadeh y también está enlazada en mi perfil aquí) donde quien lo desee puede hacerme preguntas en abierto o de manera anónima. Algunas de las preguntas iban dirigidas a Draco y como me ha encantado responderlas y me da pena que se pierdan en la inmensidad del ask, he decidido recopilarlas aquí.

De hecho, la idea es que quien lea esto me haga sus propias preguntas a través de los reviews, que iré respondiendo en sucesivos "capítulos". No todas las preguntas tienen por qué ser para Draco, también pueden ser para otros personajes, pero dado el título del fic la idea es que estén relacionadas con él o el dramione (sorpresa, la mayoría de las preguntas son dramione y si no lo son, las respuestas sí, es deformación profesional xD). Así que me gustaría mucho que os animarais a preguntar todo aquello que siempre quisisteis preguntarle a Draco!

Pueden ser preguntas en cualquier línea temporal (en sus años en Hogwarts o después) y no todas tienen por qué ser dramione. En resumidas cuentas, el único requisito es que sean relativas a Draco. Desde "¿ _Qué champú usas_?" a "¿ _Es cierto el rumor que dice que el otro día en Defensa contra las artes oscuras te vieron oliéndole el pelo a Hermione Granger?_ ". También pueden hacer relación a otras preguntas respondidas por Draco. Quizás de entrada suene un poco raro, pero si seguís leyendo, creo que puede salir algo realmente divertido de todo esto :)

* * *

 **DRACO RESPONDE**

Prólogo

Ah, el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts, ese lugar al que tantos magos y brujas han dedicado tantas alabanzas e incluso algún que otro poema. Con su bóveda estrellada, sus cubiertos de oro y sus suculentos manjares. Con su zumo de calabaza, su pastel de riñones, sus cacas de lechuza sobre el decorado mantel…

Sí, has leído bien, _cacas_. Las lechuzas y los búhos son criaturas muy inteligentes pero tienen ciertas necesidades fisiológicas y cuando las experimentan, no dudan en aliviarlas allí donde estén. Por desgracia, eso sucede a menudo cuando sobrevuelan el Gran Comedor entregando el correo diario a los alumnos.

Después de que docenas de excrementos hayan caído sobre los platos, copas y postres de alumnos y profesores, Dumbledore ha tomado la decisión de habilitar un espacio en el colegio para que todo el mundo pueda recibir sus cartas sin que las condiciones higiénicas (o la falta de ellas) interrumpa la buena alimentación de sus alumnos. Se trata de la _Sala de los buzones_ , allí, cada miembro del profesorado y del alumnado de Hogwarts tiene un buzón con su nombre, donde las lechuzas y búhos hacen entrega del correo que reciben de manera diaria. También sirve para que los propios alumnos se comuniquen entre ellos. Si los chismes muggles como el internet funcionaran en Hogwarts, sería algo bastante parecido a la bandeja de entrada de un correo electrónico.

Como imaginarás, el buzón de Draco Malfoy es uno de los más concurridos. Sí, eso significa lo que crees: **puedes aprovechar para preguntarle lo que quieras**.

* * *

 **I**

* * *

 **¿Podrías sentirte atraído por una sangre sucia si fuese guapa?** (Pregunta de un/a estudiante anónimo/a)

Rotundamente no. Aunque en realidad, dudo que una sangre sucia pueda ser guapa. La belleza, como la pureza de sangre, va en los genes. Si no mírame a mí, mi sangre es la más pura y soy el más guapo de mi clase, como todo el mundo sabe.  
Mira en cambio a Granger, por ejemplo, esa sangre sucia. Con ese pelo de arbusto. Pero no un arbusto cualquiera, un arbusto al que ha zarandeado el calamar gigante durante varias horas y sin ninguna clemencia. Encima tiene esa manía de apartárselo continuamente de la cara de un manotazo cuando está en la biblioteca y al final parece que le ha estallado un hechizo bajo la nariz. Y su cara tampoco es gran cosa. Sus ojos son marrones, qué color más insulso. Ni siquiera es de un marrón elegante, como la madera, son más bien marrones como, ya sabes, la miel. Como un tarro de miel atravesado por la luz del sol, un poco ambarinos supongo. Y no me hagas hablar de sus labios, es decir, ¿tiene labios? Son tan finos que hay que fijarse muy bien para percibirlos. No es que yo lo haya hecho, pero ya me entiendes.  
Por si fuera poco siempre va por ahí con el ceño fruncido y la nariz apuntando al techo, y ya que me preguntas, son dos gestos bastante desfavorecedores. Y tiene esa voz de pito cuando se enfada que... Pero bueno, creo que ya lo he dejado bastante claro. No hay sangre sucias guapas y si las hubiera, jamás podría sentirme atraído por ninguna. Y no insistas más, no sé ni para qué me molesto en contestarte.

* * *

 **¿Cómo te ves de aquí a veinte años, y a tus compañeros de Hogwarts?** (Pregunta de un/a estudiante anónimo/a)

Pues me veo con pelo, con mucho pelo. Igual con una tupida melena, como la de mi padre. Aunque mi abuelo paterno se quedó calvo y he oído que la calvicie se hereda por línea materna... Pero eso es cosa de muggles, a los magos de alta alcurnia no nos pasa. Para algo tengo la sangre más pura refinada de toda Inglaterra.

Y también me veo con mucho oro, más cámaras de Gringotts de las que ya tengo, llenas hasta arriba. Tendré algún puesto importante, quizás trabaje en el Ministerio. A lo mejor soy Ministro de Magia, ¿por qué no? Y tal vez Granger acabe trabajando para mí. Bueno, si no fuera hija de muggles, claro. Aunque ahora los sangre sucia también ocupan puestos importantes en el Ministerio, como siempre lamenta mi padre. En cualquier caso, cuando sea ministro cambiaré eso. Aunque igual hago una excepción con ella porque me divierte la idea de que trabaje para mí. Sería como si la Navidad durase todo el año o como ser de la Brigada Inquisitorial para toda la vida. Estoy seguro de que Granger intentaría abolir la esclavitud de los elfos domésticos en el Ministerio de Magia y yo se lo permitiría, de lo contrario, ¿dónde iba a encontrar trabajo el pobretón de Weasel? Lo contraría como bedel y limpiador, a lo mejor contrato a toda su familia, y así tienen algo con lo que comprarse túnicas en lugar de llevar todas llenas de remiendos. Sería casi como hacer una obra social, lo que aumentaría mi popularidad. Por cierto, la comadreja se quedará calva.

En cuanto a Potter, bueno, ¿hay algo que se le dé bien? Quizás consiguiera jugar en algún equipo de quidditch cutre como los Chudley Cannons pero tarde o temprano se lesionaría, con su tendencia a caerse de la escoba, y tendría que vivir de dar espectáculos de quidditch para niños pequeños, ya sabes, lo contratarían como animador en cumpleaños o fiestas de familias que no tengan recursos suficientes para darles un entretenimiento decente a sus invitados. Ah, y se pondrá gordo y todavía más míope, y seguirá siendo igual de alto que una escoba. La gente se olvidará de él poco a poco y cuando vean su cicatriz se preguntarán de qué les suena ese muchacho gordo y medio ciego que monta una escoba que no vuela como si fuera un triste muggle. A Potter también se le caerá todo el pelo.

Respecto a Longbottom, bueno, quizás sería un buen sustituto de Filch cuando se jubile. A fin de cuentas, tiene el mismo talento mágico que el conserje. Por cierto, se quedará calvo, como su predecesor.

Crabbe y Goyle podrían ser aurores, se les da bien lo de aplicar la fuerza. Zabini vivirá de ser el amante de brujas divorciadas y acomodadas y copará las portadas de Corazón de Bruja con sus cotilleos y su brillante calva.

A Lunática la veo siguiendo con el periódico de su padre: necesitamos a alguien que nos informe de terribles conspiraciones como la de un grupo terrorista de magos ucranianos que se dedican a cambiar la leche de vaca por leche de pimply o algo así.

En resumen: no creo que a los demás les vaya a ir muy bien. No tienen lo que hay que tener para ser triunfadores como yo.

* * *

 **¿Con quién crees que haría buena pareja Hermione Granger?** (Pregunta de un/a estudiante anónimo/a)

Pregunta para ti, ¿por qué crees que a mí me interesaría algo así?

Vamos, es una empollona. ¿Pareja Granger? ¿Le gustan acaso lo seres vivos? Supongo que la mejor opción es un libro viejo y polvoriento de la biblioteca. Y no dudo de que, viendo la clase de chicos de los que se rodea, sea lo único que se plantee.  
¿Tú has visto bien a esos dos idiotas que a acompañan? Weasel, con sus túnicas con remiendos y esa cara de lerdo. Y no hablemos de Potter, tan canijo y con gafas de culo de vaso. Ni me molesto en meterme con Longbottom, sería demasiado fácil. En cuanto a Thomas y Finnigan, ¿no son acaso novios?

Si fuera lista, miraría en otra casa. Cuando digo en otra casa no incluyo a Hufflepuff. Esos comeflores ni siquiera deberían estar en Hogwarts. Supongo que con algún empollón de Ravenclaw le iría bien, pero eso sería casi como salir con un libro.

En cuanto a Slytherin, bueno, ningún Slytherin que se precie se fijaría en un sabelotodo hija de muggles. Pero eso no quita que una chica pueda soñar. Desde luego, Crabbe y Goyle quedan descartados, aún no sé a ciencia cierta sin hablan nuestro mismo idioma. Nott... bueno, es demasiado callado, Granger lo mangonearía todo el tiempo y se aburría enseguida. En cuanto a Zabinni, demasiado snob y aburrido.

La verdad, y no es porque lo diga yo, pero la mejor opción sería... bueno, yo. Evidentemente, ni en un millón de años, saldría con Hermione Granger, pero ¿quién podría culparla por sentir una secreta pero irresistible atracción por mí? ¿No la siente todo el mundo? Soy guapo, soy inteligente, tengo clase, ingenio... Y puedo mantenerle el pulso a Granger en un duelo dialéctico. Sé que lo necesita, a veces incluso me meto con ella sólo para darle la oportunidad de discutir con alguien a su nivel intelectual. Debe de sentirse muy sola rodeada de tanto inepto.

Además, como seguro que habrás oído, beso muy bien. Si algo se puede decir de Granger es que es meticulosa y concienzuda, no es la clase de persona que se conforma con rumores. Quiere hechos. Supongo que podría demostrárselo. Sólo para que pueda confirmarlo, nada más.

Bueno, no, no ha sido buena idea escribir esto. Descartaré esta respuesta, es un borrador. Tan sólo debo asegurarme de que Crabbe no la ponga en el corcho del vestíbulo junto con las demás respuestas a mis fans.

Así que en fin, nadie verá esto. Por un lado es una pena, así Granger se perderá la oportunidad de descubrir lo bien que beso. Pero así mejor, después de eso no podría pensar en otra cosa que repetir y me acosaría por todas partes y Granger puede ser muy insistente y hay demasiados pasadizos, clases vacías y armarios de las escobas en Hogwarts a los que podría llevarme y obligarme a volver a besarla.

Y no queremos que pase eso. Bueno, ella sí. Pero yo no. Ni un poco. Nada en absoluto.

Mierda, voy a dejar de escribir en esta cosa.

CRABBE, NO PUBLIQUES ESTE PERGAMINO, ¿ENTENDIDO?

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Os gusta la idea? ¿Qué os han parecido las respuestas? ¿Se os ha ocurrido alguna pregunta?

Contádmelo en los comentarios :)

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**!

PD: Deja un review para entrar en el sorteo de una cena con Draco. Ver las bases en el corcho del vestíbulo de Hogwarts ;)


	2. Capítulo II

En primer lugar, quería daros las gracias por la buena acogida del primer "capítulo" y por todas las preguntas que me habéis hecho. En serio, tengo como 80 pendientes y no sé ni por donde empezar xp Literalmente, no sé cómo organizarme.

Creo que lo mejor será ir respondiéndolas más o menos en orden de llegada, es decir, las preguntas planteadas en el primer capítulo serán respondidas antes de las que me hagáis en este. Tengo un montón de ideas burbujeando en mi mente y puede que alguna que otra sorpresa ;)

Ahora, una especie de FAQ (por favor, leedlo):

\- Podéis hacer **todas las preguntas que queráis**. No hay límite por persona y no importa que alguno de los personajes ya haya contestado a alguna de vuestras preguntas con anterioridad.

\- Vuestras preguntas **pueden hacer relación a otras** ya contestadas.

\- Para poner un poco de orden en las **líneas temporales** , digamos que por defecto entiendo que vuestras preguntas van dirigidas al Draco de Hogwarts. Pero si queréis hacer una pregunta al Draco posterior, joven o adulto, (lo mismo se aplica para ella u otros personajes) os agradecería que usarais una especie de **tag** para ayudarme a ubicarme.

Con esto me refiero a algo tan sencillo como por ejemplo " _Pregunta para Draco post-DH" (_ DH= Deathy Hallows _)_. En caso de que no indiquéis lo contrario, entenderé que las preguntas se dirigen Draco (o el personaje que sea) en su época de estudiante en Hogwarts. Intentaré agrupar las preguntas Post DH en una especie de apartado especial en cada capítulo en que aparezcan.

\- Las **preguntas para otros personajes** también estoy intentando agruparlas. He pensado que en cada capítulo habrá una apartado de respuestas de Draco y otro de respuestas de otros personajes (mientras haya preguntas para ellos).

\- Todo el fic será en **formato epistolar** , porque no veo manera de introducir narrativa en este tipo de historia. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta que los personajes nos pueden mentir en sus respuestas o no ser del todo sinceros... tengo una idea en mente que creo que puede ser muy divertida.

Hay una pregunta para Draco que aún no he respondido pero que me ha dado pie para introducir esa idea. Voy a ser un poco misteriosa porque en este capítulo no aparece ese "elemento sorpresa" pero en el siguiente tendréis noticias...

\- La **continuidad** es un poco complicada en este fic. Así que os propongo una cosa. De momento, la idea es que todas las preguntas de la época Hogwarts tienen respetar el " **canon" interno de que Draco y Hermione no están juntos**. Hacia la recta final del fic (si es que algún día se acaba, porque mientras haya preguntas esto puede durar eternamente) la idea es que su relación vaya evolucionando, lo que se mostrará a través de las preguntas y respuestas, y llegará un momento en que estarán juntos. A partir de ahí, "abriré" el buzón de preguntas sobre ese tema. ¿Qué os parece? Creo que es mejor que mezclar preguntas en las que están juntos y otras en las que no a fin de hacer todo esto un poquito verosímil. ¿Qué opináis? Si tenéis otra idea estoy abierta a sugerencias :) (Me estoy devanando los sesos en la búsqueda de algo que le ponga un poco de orden a este proyecto xD)

\- Por último, ya sabéis que Draco no es precisamente la encarnación de la amabilidad, así que no os ofendáis si es un poco grosero en alguna de sus respuestas. Tiene tendencia a reaccionar a la defensiva cuando le preguntan cosas que no le gustan o le ponen en un apuro... *guiño, guiño*.

Creo que eso es todo. Por cierto, las ganadoras de la cena con Draco del capítulo anterior son **And-18** y las chicas de la comunidad de Facebook " _FanFics Dramione_ " que están haciendo un especial sobre mis fics que ayuda mucho a subirme la moral como escritora de pacotilla ;) ¡Gracias!

Ahora sí, dejo de daros la chapa. ¡A leer!

* * *

 **DRACO RESPONDE**

* * *

 **II**

* * *

 **¿Qué buscas en una mujer para que esta sea digna de casarse contigo?** (Pregunta de Ishbel)

Bueno, tengo diecisiete años, no puedo decir que ande preocupado por esas cosas. Aunque evidentemente hay muchos alumnos y alumnas de Hogwarts que piensan en ello muy a menudo. Me refiero a que piensan en casarse conmigo.

Es razonable. Mi madre siempre dice que todo mago y bruja que se precie querría casar a sus hijas conmigo y mi padre asegura que haré el mejor matrimonio de la sociedad mágica, cuando llegue el momento. Eso está claro: formando yo parte de tal unión, sin duda será la mejor.

Así que una mujer digna de casarse conmigo, dado mi apellido, deberá ser bruja de al menos quinta generación. Y no basta con tener tataratarabuelos sangre limpia, no toda la sangre es igual. Imagínate que está emparentada con los Weasley o con los Lovegood. Qué vergüenza.

Además, debe aportar capital a mis arcas en Gringotts. No es que necesite más dinero pero no puedo casarme con una pobretona, es una cuestión de principios.

También tiene que ser guapa. Bueno, se supone que será la madre de mis hijos. Sin duda yo aporto una cuota de belleza más que suficiente pero no pueden verme por ahí con una mujer que se parezca a Millicent Bullstrode. Ya sé que soy tan guapo que podría hacer que mis descendientes fuesen hermosos aunque su madre fuese Hermione Granger… pero uno tiene una imagen que mantener.

Otra cosa que busco en mi futura esposa es que no sea una sabelotodo, ni se meta continuamente en mis asuntos, ni tenga esa manía de arrugar la nariz cuando se enfada que es algo que me molesta mucho en… las personas en general. Que se peine de vez en cuando también sería deseable.

Lo que quiero decir es que debe ser una bruja de buena cuna, con dinero, guapa y agradable y que no se parezca nada a Hermione Granger.

* * *

 **¿Es verdad que te han pillado varias veces olfateando-concienzudamente- entre los libros que anteriormente había leído Hermione Granger?** (Pregunta de Aru97)

¡Eso es mentira! ¿Quién te crees que soy? ¿Uno de esos tipos raros que van por ahí oliendo cosas de otra gente? Además, los libros huelen a libros.

Vale, Hermione Granger huele a libros, así que tal vez podría decirse que los libros huelen a Hermione Granger. Esto es un debate filosófico que podría remontarse a qué fue primero: la magia o la varita, pero no tengo tiempo para ponerme a disertar sobre ello aquí. Lo que quiero decir es que no tendría sentido olisquear un libro, aún en el hipotético (y obviamente imposible) caso de que yo quisiera captar el aroma de Hermione Granger. Su bufanda sería algo mucho más práctico, francamente. Y menos raro que ir por ahí olisqueando hojas de papel que además no conservan para nada su olor.

Esto lo digo porque es obvio para cualquiera, no porque lo haya probado.

¿Y se puede saber dónde has oído tan disparatado rumor? No, en serio, ¿dónde lo has oído? ¿Quién ha dicho esas idioteces? Es para una cosa.

* * *

 **¿Crees que Granger tiene unas buenas tetas?** (Pregunta de Sam Wallflower)

Por los pantalones de Merlín, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? La verdad, no lo sé, ni siquiera me había fijado en que Hermione Granger tiene tetas hasta que lo has mencionado.

Lo que quiero decir es que, bueno, imaginaba que las tendría porque es una chica, pero nunca se las he mirado. Vale, puede que una vez, pero sólo porque cuando era pequeño mi padre me dijo que los sangre sucia son deformes y lo disimulan con sus túnicas.

Quería saber si eso significaba que las sangre sucia no tienen pechos o si en caso de tenerlos, son deformes. Si miré los de Granger fue sólo porque estaban más cerca. De hecho, podría decirse que ellos me miraron a mí. Las camisetas muggles que usa Granger en las visitas a Hogsmeade cuando hace buen tiempo son bastante más reveladoras que la túnica, y ¿qué iba a hacer yo? Fue puro interés científico.

No es como si hubiera vuelto a mirarlas alguna vez. Desde luego que no. Ya te digo que con la túnica de Hogwarts casi ni se le notan y vamos muy poco (muy muy muy poco) a Hogsmeade.

Mira, no tengo por qué contestarte a esto. En serio, ¿a qué vienen estas preguntas? Ni que Crabbe hubiera colgado en el corcho la pregunta de la semana pasada sobre quién haría buena pareja con la sabelotodo…

Espera un momento, ¿lo ha hecho?

¡CRABBE!

* * *

 **Dear Draco, ¿cuál es la marca que prefieres para vestir tan elegantemente y estar siempre entre el top de los mejores vestidos**? (Pregunta de Jennn13)

¡Por fin una pregunta normal! Nada sobre oler cosas, ni pechos, ni matrimonios.

A decir verdad, estaba esperando esta pregunta. Es decir, soy el mejor vestido de todo Hogwarts. Es lógico que quieras conocer mis secretos.

Madame Malkin ya no es lo que era, con decirte que hace poco vi entrar a Potty, la Comadreja y la Sabelotodo en su tienda de túnicas. Si ellos compran allí, es una clara señal de que ningún mago o bruja que se precie debe hacer lo mismo. Por eso he dejado de ir por allí.

No creo que puedas permitírtelo pero hay una tienda en la Strada  
dell'Olimpo en Milán donde compro casi todas mis túnicas. Es tan exclusiva que necesitas pedir cita previa para que te atiendan. Bueno, eso para la gente que no es un Malfoy, como yo. A mí me reciben en cualquier momento.

* * *

 **¿Qué prefieres, un beso de la PeloArbusto o un abrazo de la Comadreja? (y no vale rechazar ambos, porque si no automáticamente elegirías la tercera opción, tatuarte en tu hermosa piel el nombre de San Potty)** (Pregunta de Loonydraconian)

¿Existe alguna razón por la que me odies? ¿Qué otro oscuro motivo podría llevarte a preguntarme algo así?

Porque vamos, si abrazo a la Comadreja lo más posible es que me pegue el spattergroit, o fiebre de dragón o lo que quiera que sea la escrofungulosis. O lo que es peor, igual me pega su pobreza.

En cuanto a tatuarme "San Potty" en alguna parte de mi cuerpo… debes de estar quedándote conmigo. Ni puesto hasta arriba de hechizos relajantes, polvos de doxy y whisky de fuego haría algo así. Jamás.

Primero porque odio a Potter. Segundo porque mi piel es demasiado perfecta para estropearla así y tercero porque odio a Potter.

Así que… me cuesta mucho el simple hecho de escribir esto. No, miento, me cuesta hasta pensar en la idea de besar a Granger, pero no me has dejado otra alternativa. Elegiría esa opción.

Lo que me pegue Weasel puede ser incurable y prefiero tatuarme la cara de Hagrid en el trasero antes que algo que tenga que ver con Potter. Así que en comparación con estas cosas, un beso de la sabelotodo parece sólo una catástrofe a nivel mundial.

Además, sería rápido. Bueno, en lo que a mí respecta. Es muy posible que después ella no quisiera soltarme y me obligara a seguir besándola y me llevara detrás de algún retrato para…

No, voy a tachar esto. Mejor aún, voy a reescribir esta respuesta de nuevo antes de que Crabbe la vea. No puede haber más errores.

Aunque tal vez esté siendo demasiado duro con él, es posible que no sepa leer.

Razón de más para asegurarme de que sólo publica lo que debe. Me encargaré de ello mañana, ya es tarde y estoy agotado de tanto contestar a mis fans.

Lo haré a primera hora. Total, Crabbe siempre se levanta mucho más tarde que yo, es imposible que publique este pergamino antes de que yo me despierte.

* * *

 **Draco, según fuentes cercanas, dicen que te vieron la otra tarde con Granger en el pasadizo que lleva a la Torre de Astronomía SOLOS... ¿Es eso cierto?** (Pregunta de Nadesko)

¿Quién nos vio? Quiero decir, ¿quién ha dicho que nos vio? Pfff porque eso es ( _tachón_ ) eso es totalmente ( _tachón_ ) ridículo. Nadie se creería tal estupidez.

Por supuesto que es falso. Nadie nos vio. Lo que quiero decir es que nadie nos vio porque no estábamos allí, solos, los dos. Por eso lo sé.

¿Qué íbamos a hacer Granger y yo a solas en lugar alejado, poco transitado y sumido en la penumbra?

¿Acaso estás insinuando que nos encontramos allí para darnos el lote porque ese pasillo es un buen lugar para hacerlo? ¿O tal vez crees que íbamos a la Torre de Astronomía porque es un entorno romántico para una cita? Qué idea más ( _tachón_ ) ( _tachón_ ) ( _tachón_ ) ridícula.

¿Granger y yo a solas? Já. Eso es totalmente ( _tachón_ ).

Te exijo que me digas quién está contando estos rumores tan absurdos por todo Hogwarts. Voy a averiguar cómo mandar un Cruciatus por carta y se lo voy a dejar en su buzón. Peor aún, voy a meter a Crabbe en su buzón, así hará algo útil.

* * *

 **ESPECIAL: preguntas para otros/as alumnos/as**

* * *

 **Pregunta anónima para Hermione: ¿Te parece guapo Draco Malfoy? ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de él? Físicamente hablando.**

¿Que si Draco Malfoy me parece… guapo? Francamente, nunca había pensado en ello. Supongo que sí. Me refiero a que todas las chicas parecen encontrarlo guapo y es bastante popular en ese sentido. Está claro que no es feo. Imagino que más que guapo resulta atractivo. Es alto y elegante, y tiene una mirada muy profunda. No es que él me mire casi nunca, a no ser que sea con desprecio, pero hay algo en el tono gris de sus ojos que siempre me hace pensar en una nube cargada de tormenta. Me pregunto qué pasaría si esa nube estallara y revelara todo lo que lleva dentro.

Su pelo tampoco está mal. Tiene un color tan claro que a veces parecen hebras de plata o pelo de unicorn… Lo que quiero decir que su pelo no estaría mal si no se empeñara en llevarlo peinado como si fuera un gangster. Eso es una referencia al mundo muggle, significa más o menos que usa demasiada gomina, tanta que a este paso pronto se quedará calvo.

Por otra parte sus facciones son agradables, desde un punto de vista objetivo. Quizás demasiado afiladas para ser consideradas hermosas pero es bastante simétrico.

No puedo creer que haya dicho que Malfoy es simétrico. En realidad, ni siquiera puedo creer que esté hablando sobre si me parece guapo o no. ¿De verdad te interesa saber mi opinión? Es decir, de todo Hogwarts, mi opinión sobre el aspecto de Draco Malfoy es la que menos puede interesarle a él.

De hecho, estoy segura de que encontraría muy divertido el hecho, _hipotético_ , de que me resultara atractivo. Si lo hiciera, cosa que no es así.

Creo que voy a dejar este tema ya.

* * *

 **Pregunta de GinnyPocket para Hermione. ¿Te parece atractivo Draco Malfoy?**

Acaban de preguntarme lo mismo… ¿De dónde vienen estas preguntas? ¿Es que doy la impresión de que Draco Malfoy me parece atractivo?

¿Has…? ¿Alguien ha estado…? ¿Me estás espiando? Yo no… Lo diré de nuevo. Draco Malfoy no me resulta atractivo. Tampoco es que lo considere feo. Simplemente no es mi tipo.

¿No serás Malfoy haciéndote pasar por una alumna? Sí, eso tiene sentido. ¿Creías que no me daría cuenta de que estás intentando gastarme una broma?

Por enésima vez, Malfoy: déjame en paz.

* * *

 **Pregunta de Sam Wallflower para Hermione: ¿Qué opinas sobre ese (ridículo) rumor que dice que todas las chicas de Hogwarts se pirrían por Draco Malfoy?**

Malfoy, ¡tú otra vez! Imagino que ese ridículo rumor lo has extendido tú mismo. Te encantaría pensar que todas las chicas del colegio suspiran por ti, ¿verdad? Pues siento desilusionarte, pero hay muchas que no lo hacen.

Conozco a más de una que considera que tu actitud lo estropea todo. Esos aires de grandeza y esas poses estudiadas no impresionan a todo el mundo. Y usas mucha gomina, entérate.

Y tus ojos tampoco son para tanto. Además, bien pensando no eres tan alto, hay mucha gente más alta que tú, por ejemplo Ron. Por no hablar de que eres muy pálido: supongo que estar todo el día encerrado en las mazmorras de Slytherin planeando maldades te pasa factura.

En resumidas cuentas, no te lo creas tanto. Ese rumor que te has inventado es una exageración. Ni siquiera Rita Skeeter lo publicaría.

* * *

 **Pregunta de Aredhiel para Hermione: Hermione... ¿de qué color son los calzoncillos de Draco?**

( _Hay una línea tachada y emborronada en lo alto del pergamino. Unos ojos muy observadores podrían intuir la palabra "_ Negros _" debajo del tachón_ ).

¿Cómo se supone que voy a saber de qué color son los calzoncillos de Draco Malfoy? Obviamente no tengo ni idea de qué color son. No voy por ahí mirando debajo de su túnica, si es lo que imaginas.

¿Por qué recibo esta clase de preguntas? Tenía la esperanza de recibir cartas de mis compañeros pidiéndome consejos sobre técnicas de estudio o incluso dudas sobre alguna asignatura.

El mundo no gira alrededor de Draco Malfoy.

( _Alguien ha añadido una nota a pie de pergamino en tinta de otro color y con una caligrafía muy distinta en que la se lee "_ Sí lo hace _")._

* * *

¿Qué tal este "capítulo"?

En el corcho del vestíbulo de Hogwarts no cabía ni un pergamino más ;) Intentaré publicar las respuestas de 10 en 10 y espero que una vez a la semana si mi tiempo lo permite. (Aunque en septiembre se me van a complicar un poco las cosas, al menos la primera semana).

Así que, decidme ¿qué opináis de las respuestas de Draco y Hermione? ¿Algo que decirle a Crabbe? Como secretario es un poco malo... xD

Preguntas, sugerencias y comentarios serán muy bien recibidos.

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**.

 **PD** : Deja un review si quieres descubrir de qué color son los calzoncillos de Draco ;)

 _(Esta posdata acaba de subir el fic a rating MA xD)_


	3. Capítulo III

Siento no haber podido responder a los reviews esta vez, ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo a recopilar las preguntas del capítulo pasado. De hecho me está costando organizar un poco todo para que no se me pase ninguna por alto, así que como prefiero no "cerrar" los buzones por un tiempo, lo único que os pido que sólo hagáis **una pregunta por persona en cada capítulo** , al menos hasta que logre poner un poco de orden en las preguntas atrasadas ;)

Por cierto, no se me había ocurrido, pero dado que me han llegado un par de preguntas al respecto: **podéis hacerle preguntas al Draco** (o Hermione, o al personaje que sea) **de cualquiera de mis propios fics**. Sólo recordad indicarme de qué fic hablamos. Por ejemplo: P _regunta para el Draco de "Savin' Me" o pregunta para el loco de Thickey de "Not strong to stay away" :P_

Una vez más, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo y por colaborar en el fic haciéndome preguntas :D

PD: Habéis acertado, la ropa interior de Draco Malfoy es de color negro (aunque también tiene algunos boxers verde botella :P)

PD2: Estad MUY atentos/as al último pergamino...

* * *

 **DRACO RESPONDE**

* * *

 **III**

* * *

 **Eh, Draco. Una serpientita —Blaise es un bocón, ¿a que sí, Dragón?— me ha contado que tienes una colección de boxer rojos y dorado. No es que quiera ser chismosa, ni cruel, ni nada pero... Alguien más ha agregado que le has dado uno a Granger. ¿Es en serio? Si es verdad —de todos modos sé que lo es, me lo han confirmado—, bueno no, no quiero nada. Sólo me quedaba pedirte que me digas el cómo conservas así tu cabello (?).** (Pregunta Sky Kales).

El rojo es vulgar y el dorado es muy hortera. ¿Por qué iba yo a tener boxers de esos colores? Y nada más y nada menos que una colección. ¿Por quién me has tomado? ¿Por un Gryffindor? Nunca me habían insultado tan terriblemente.

¿Y para qué iba a darle a Granger unos boxers? ¿Insinúas acaso que ella… es _él_? Bien, Merlín sabe que no es precisamente una belleza pero creo que tu comentario es demasiado cruel hasta para mí. Ahora voy a tener pesadillas con esto, muchas gracias.

No, en serio, ¿intentas decirme que Granger es un hombre? Eso es una locura. No creo que sea verdad. No es verdad.

Blaise, eres tú, ¿no? Estás intentando quedarte conmigo. Ya sé que sigues dolido porque Daphne dijo que soy más guapo que tú, pero es una tontería. Lo que quiero decir es que ya sabías que soy más guapo que tú antes de que ella lo dijera. En fin, es un hecho.

Y después de intentar difamarme afirmando que tengo calzoncillos horteras y de insinuar que la sabelotodo es _el_ sabelotodo, ¿vienes y me pides mis secretos de belleza? ¿Crees que voy a dártelos?

Bueno, mira, me siento generoso: no hay ningún secreto. Mi pelo es así de brillante, suave y sedoso de manera natural. Es genética. Pureza de sangre. Un prodigio de la naturaleza. No lo intenten en sus casas.

Reconozco que esta carta ha sido graciosa, Blaise, pero esfuérzate más la próxima vez si pretendes gastarme una broma. Porque lo de Granger no se lo cree nadie.

Es una chica. Nadie dijo que fuera guapa o especialmente femenina pero estoy seguro de que no usa calzoncillos.

Maldita sea, ahora por tu culpa tendré que fijarme la próxima vez que suba unas escaleras o que el viento le vuele la túnica. Te odio, Blaise.

* * *

 **¿Por qué siempre terminas mencionando a Hermione? Te hablen/pregunten o no de ella, siempre hablas de ella, ¿acaso te gusta o algo así?** (Pregunta realizada por nommonew)

¡Já! ¿Gustarme Granger a mí? ¿A MÍ? ¿A Draco Malfoy? Nunca en mi vida he oído algo tan absurdo.

Si hablo de la sabelotodo es porque no paráis de preguntarme cosas sobre ella o cosas que de algún modo se relacionan con ella. Que si me he fijado en sus tetas (¡sólo una vez! ¡He visto más veces las tetas de Crabbe y Goyle!), que si podría interesarme una sangre sucia (hay más sangre sucia en Hogwarts, pero no muchas y Granger es _la_ sangre sucia por excelencia), que si con quién me casaría (con Granger no, nunca, si la he mencionado es precisamente para dejar claro que es la última persona del mundo con la que me casaría), que si prefiero besarla o bien abrazar al pobretón, tatuarme la cara de Potty o ser devorado por el calamar gigante (¡como si realmente tuviera elección!), y etc, etc. De hecho, sois vosotros y vosotras, los preguntones que no paráis de hablar de ella todo el rato como si a mí Granger me interesara lo más mínimo.

CUANDO NO ME INTERESA EN ABSOLUTO. ¿Es que no has visto cómo me meto con ella? ¿Cuánto la hago rabiar? ¿HARÍA ESO ACASO SI GRANGER ME GUSTARA?

Así que no, querida lectora de " _El quisquilloso_ ", Granger no me gusta nada de nada. Cero en absoluto. Ni un poco.

Que prefiera besarla a abrazar a Weasel es lo normal. Hasta la señora Weasel lo preferiría.

* * *

 **¿Qué opinas de Victor Krum y que posiblemente fue el primer beso de Hermione?** (Pregunta de LuFFy McCormick)

¿Ese troll de las cavernas besando a Granger? ¿Te refieres a Viktor Tengo-los-brazos-más-largos-que-las-piernas Krum?! ¿Viktor Unicejo Krum?

( _Una serie de tachones ilegibles que ocupan varias líneas. Parecen intuirse unas cuantas palabrotas_ )

Esto es ridículo. Ni siquiera Granger tendría tan mal gusto. Ya sé que fue al baile del torneo con él pero únicamente para no ir sola. Hasta el pobretón y el lelo de Longbottom tenían pareja. No quedaba ni un solo alumno en Hogwarts libre así que tuvo que conformarse con uno de esos salvajes de Drumstrang.

Además Krum se pasó toda la noche pisándola. Creo que Granger tendría más ganas de darle un puñetazo que un beso. Aunque ahora que lo dices, luego me la encontré llorando. No me extraña, si Krum acababa de besarla. Debió de ser una experiencia muy traumática para ella. Me atrevería a decir que tiene pesadillas con ello.

Seguro que desde entonces no ha vuelto a besar a nadie porque cree que eso de los besos es una cosa desagradable y muy asquerosa. Es una pena que sea una sangre sucia y por lo tal nunca vaya a descubrir lo bien que beso, porque unos minutos conmigo le harían cambiar de opinión. Si alguien puede borrar el shock traumático causado por ese troll cavernario, sin duda soy yo.

Soy la única esperanza de Granger. Pero como ya he dicho, eso nunca va a pasar. Lo de que ella y yo nos besemos. Qué ridiculez. Si no fuera absurdo reírse por escrito lo estaría haciendo. Puede que use un howler para grabar mis carcajadas y lo cuelgue en el tablón del vestíbulo. Sería muy largo. Podría reírme durante minutos.

El caso es que lo siento por Granger pero no voy a besarla. ¡Y no insistas más!

* * *

 **¿Se ha imaginado usted cómo se vería Hermione Granger si usara lo que usted decidiera (incluido pelo y maquillaje, ya sabe, por su gusto tan fino) Y, ¿qué parte es la más te gusta...? Cambio, ¿qué parte es la que menos de desagrada de Hermione?** (Preguntas de SeleneH).

¿Es esto una pregunta con trampa, Selene? Por supuesto que tengo muy buen gusto al vestir y una elegancia envidiable, pero no soy un asesor de moda. Y menos de moda femenina. Además, Granger no tiene arreglo.

Aunque evidentemente mejoraría un poco si se peinara de vez en cuando. En el Torneo de los tres magos lo hizo y casi parecía una persona. Así que lo primero que le recomendaría sería usar poción alisadora.

En cuanto al maquillaje, ¿cómo esperas que yo sepa algo de eso? ¿Te refieres a esos potingues que se echan algunas chicas hasta que parecen naranjas? Es el peor favor que podría hacerse Granger. Ya es bastante poco agraciada sin que su piel sea completamente naranja.

Por otra parte, debo reconocer que los muggles tienen un par de inventos útiles. Por ejemplo, los pantalones vaqueros ajustados. Y las camisetas de tirantes tampoco están nada mal.

Claro que no es que me haya imaginado a Granger con ellas, no ha hecho falta. Es la ropa que se pone cuando vamos a Hogsmeade en primavera.

Apenas me he fijado, que conste, pero entre tanta túnica llama la atención. Creo que lo hace por eso. Querrá que la gente se fije en la manera en que su pantalón se ajusta ( _el resto de la frase está tachada pero quien observe con atención podrá adivinar que ponía "a su trasero"_ ).

¿Lo que menos me desagrada de Granger? Nada. Quiero decir que me desagrada todo, no que me agrada todo. Lo aclaro porque no confío en la comprensión lectora de según qué personas. Si tuviera que elegir una cosa, supongo que diría sus ojos.

Vamos, son ojos. Tiene dos, como todo el mundo. Y son marrones, lo que si quieres mi opinión (y por supuesto que la quieres) son bastante ordinarios. Pero no son especialmente feos. Y sus pestañas tampoco están mal.

Tiene unos ojos muy expresivos. Se nota cuando quiere matar a alguien sólo por su forma de mirar. También cuando el pobretón la saca de quicio o cuando comprende la explicación de algún profesor, o cuando encuentra en la biblioteca ese libro que ha estado buscando y… Bueno, tú ya me entiendes.

Lo que quiero decir es que, para ser una sangre sucia, sus ojos no son tan poco agraciados.

Y no sé por qué estoy hablando de esto así que voy a dejar de hacerlo.

* * *

 **Querido Draco: lo siento, Goyle publicó el pergamino. Si yo te dijera que no estás taaaaan equivocado con que Granger quiere besarte, ¿harías una apuesta con una fan con oro? Besa a Granger y tendrás otra cámara en Gringotts. Besos, Alice.** (Pregunta de AliceMlfy)

Tengo las cámaras 27, 28 y 29 en Gringotts. Ya puedes llenar la cámara 30 y ponerla a mi nombre, Alice.

Porque lo he hecho. He besado a Granger. Por tu culpa. Todavía tengo pesadillas. Y me duele la mejilla derecha, que es donde ella me da dado un buen tortazo. Que costumbre más muggle, ¿no crees? Dar bofetadas es muy vulgar.

Ni que a mí me hubiera gustado besarla. Lo hice por tu culpa. No es exactamente que necesite el dinero (soy asquerosamente rico) pero soy un Malfoy y tengo una fama que mantener. Además me dijiste que Granger quería que la besara.

Te creí porque todo el mundo quiere besarme, no es exactamente un secreto. Pero ella no se lo tomó muy bien. Le dije que sólo la había besado por una apuesta y entonces me dio un bofetón.

Ahora que lo pienso, es comprensible. Le rompí el corazón. Estaba en el séptimo cielo después del –está mal que yo lo diga, pero es verdad – maravilloso e increíble beso que le di. No voy a darte detalles porque soy un caballero pero digamos que usé la lengua y ella también.

La cuestión es que Granger acababa de ver cumplidas todas sus fantasías y de comprobar en sus propias carnes que es cierto que beso espectacularmente bien, y entonces tiré todas sus esperanzas por tierra al contarle que se trataba de una apuesta. Y ella se enfadó. Mucho.

Bueno, ¿qué esperaba? ¡Es una sangre sucia! Y yo soy Draco Malfoy. ¿Se creía que me gustaba? Eso sería (tachón) ridículo.

La única razón por la que la besé fue porque me retaste. Fue algo absolutamente traumático para mí, como comprenderás. Fue tan terrible que no estoy seguro de que volviera a hacerlo alguna vez si alguien, por casualidad, me desafiara de nuevo a besarla.

Definitivamente espero que a nadie se le vuelva a ocurrir tal desfachatez porque por nada del mundo querría verme obligado a besarla otra vez. Eso sería (tachón) (tachón) (tachón) asqueroso.

PD: Quiero mi dinero, pronto.

PD2: ¿Algún hechizo para que no salgan moratones? Creo que Granger me ha roto el pómulo.

PD3: Voy a despedir al inútil de Crabbe.

* * *

 **Especial: Post DH (DRACO)**

* * *

[Post DH] **Draco, ¿Por qué no delataste a Harry, Ron y Hermione en la mansión Malfoy? Pudo ser la oportunidad de deshacerte de tu "enemiga" Granger**. (Pregunta realizada por Marisolsol)

¿Sabes lo que les hubiera pasado si los hubiera delatado? ¿Si no hubieran logrado escapar? Ollivander seguía vivo porque tenía información y Lovegood porque era un medio para mantener a su padre callado. En cuanto a Dean Thomas y el duende tenían suerte de que el Señor ( _tachón_ ), de que quien tú ya sabes, llevase tiempo sin pasarse por Malfoy Manor.

Pero el trío dorado no hubiera sobrevivido tanto. Quizás Weasley hubiese durado un poco más. Es un sangre limpia así que puede que el que no debe ser nombrado lo hubiera dejado un tiempo en el calabozo para intentar doblegarlo. A Potter lo hubiera matado en un segundo.

Pero a Granger… a ella le hubiera ido aún peor. Lo que Bellatrix le hizo fue sólo un tentempié. La habría torturado durante horas y luego… luego se la hubiese dado a Greyback para que él… No quiero entrar en detalles. No quiero hablar de esto y créeme, tú no quieres leerlo.

Así que si la pregunta es si me caían mal esos tres y deseaba que las cosas les fueran mal, te diré que sí. Nada me hubiera gustado más que ver a Potter expulsado del equipo de quidditch e incluso de Hogwarts, acompañado de la comadreja. Pero eso no es lo mismo que entregárselos en bandeja de plata al Lord Tenebroso.

Además, Granger nunca fue mi enemiga. Sí, era hija de muggles, amiga de Potter y muy repelente, siempre sacando las mejores notas, levantando la mano en la clase, teniendo respuestas para todo y metiéndose en cosas que no eran de su incumbencia. Cuando mi padre descubrió que en mi clase había una sangre sucia que sacaba mejores notas que yo me ridiculizó por eso, me dijo que estaba avergonzado y que nunca debería volver a suceder. Fue eso, y no su sangre, ni sus compañías, ni sus manías de sabelotodo, lo que hizo que Granger se me atravesara, lo que provocó que me divirtiera tanto hacerla rabiar.

Era mi manera de vengarme, porque la realidad era que no importaba cuánto me esforzara: ella siempre sería mejor estudiante que yo. Supongo que tenía celos o envidia. Sin duda rencor. Y luego… cuando crecí, empecé a comprender que mis sentimientos por Granger eran mucho más espinosos de lo que yo creía. Había algo más ahí, mezclado con todo ese aparente odio.

Así que no quería que mi tía le hiciera daño ni soportaba la manera en que Greyback la miraba, salivando.

No se merecía eso y yo… yo no hice nada más que mirar en silencio.

Esos recuerdos todavía me torturan.

* * *

 **[Post DH] ¿Alguna vez sentiste algo (aparte de desagrado) por Hermione**? (Pregunta realizada por Marisolsol)

Hermione Granger me obsesionaba. Mentiría si dijera que le presté atención en un principio. Sí, siempre me pareció un tanto mandona y sabionda, y además sentía una antipatía automática por cualquier persona que se relacionara con Potter, pero no le dedicaba demasiados pensamientos durante nuestro primer año en Hogwarts.

Sin embargo, no pasó desapercibida para mi padre. Se enteró de que fue la mejor alumna de mi clase. Una asquerosa sangre sucia, dijo. Nunca se había sentido tan humillado. Yo estaba resultando ser una vergüenza para mi apellido.

Como comenté en mi anterior respuesta, eso desencadenó un gran rencor hacia Hermione en cuanto comprendí que no podría superarla. Era mejor que yo en todo, excepto en clases de vuelo, pero sólo teníamos esa asignatura en primer curso, así que fue un pobre consuelo. Además, siempre que discutía con Potter aparecía ella para hacer algún comentario que golpeaba justo donde más me dolía.

No podía sacar mejores notas que ella, ni tampoco encontrar una réplica adecuada a sus mordaces intervenciones, así que sólo me quedaba hacerle daño.

Me convertí en todo un experto en eso. Pero había algo más. Buscaba continuamente maneras de hacerla rabiar, me sabía de memoria sus horarios y los lugares por los que solía pasar y planeaba encuentros aparentemente fortuitos donde hacía cosas que sabía que la molestaban. Iba a la biblioteca solamente para perturbar su estudio, retiraba antes que ella los libros que sabía que iba a necesitar, le enviaba notas con comentarios despectivos, comentaba en voz alta el hedor a sangre sucia que había en la habitación…

Era algo a lo que dedicaba muchas energías y casi todos mis pensamientos. Al principio Pansy me reía las gracias, pero con el tiempo dejó de encontrar divertido que yo le detallara diariamente mis altercados con Granger. Creo que fue más o menos después de la época del Torneo de los tres magos.

Empezó a sospechar que ella me gustaba. Lo cierto es que se dio cuenta antes que yo. Tardé mucho en comprender que toda esa fijación disfrazada de desprecio que tenía por Granger era en realidad otra cosa. No hubiera sabido describirlo, ¿atracción? ¿Fascinación? Lo que sentía por Hermione me atormentaba. Durante mucho tiempo me lo negué a mí mismo. Después, cuando ya no fui capaz de engañarme más, empezó a aterrorizarme la idea de que alguien se entera. Mis amigos, mis compañeros, mis padres… ella. Así que me esforcé en disimularlo. No fue demasiado difícil, sólo tenía que seguir comportándome como el idiota cruel que llevaba años siendo con ella.

No lo pensé, sentía que era lo único que podía hacer. Mi padre fue a la cárcel por apoyar los ideales de la pureza de sangre del Lord Tenebroso, el mero hecho de sentir algo por una sangre sucia era como una traición hacia él.

Sin embargo, todo cambió con la guerra. Después de lo que vi, después de lo que hice y de lo que viví, todos los prejuicios, todas las apariencias, todo aquello que constituía mi escala de valores, cambió por completo.

Supongo que es lo que tiene que ya no te quede nada que perder.

Así que sí, la respuesta a tu pregunta es sí. Sentía (y siento) algo más que desagrado por Hermione Granger.

Por suerte, ella me dio la oportunidad de demostrárselo.

* * *

 **Especial: preguntas para Theodore Nott**

* * *

 **Pregunta de LuFFy McCormick para Blaise y Nott: ¿No les cansa que Draco se la pase hablando de "la sangre sucia", y de ser así, aprovechan para mosquearle?**

Ciertamente, es agotador. Además, no se me ocurre ninguna alumna de Hogwarts menos interesante que Granger. Draco está obsesionado con ella y la verdad es que me tiene aburrido. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que recordarle esa sabionda su inferioridad continuamente y demostrarle donde está su lugar. No es tonta: ya lo sabe.

De modo que cuando Draco se pone a divagar sobre ella y a recrear las continuas peleas que mantienen, la verdad es que lo ignoro. Finjo que le escucho pero en realidad estoy pensando en mis cosas.

No negaré que el tema me da muchas posibilidades de hacerle rabiar. Sobre todo cada vez que Granger saca mejores notas que él (lo que pasa siempre). Es tan fácil enfurecerle con ella que es casi como quitarle un caramelo a un niño. Lo hago a menudo, cuando estoy aburrido.

Así que McCormick, ¿eh? ¿De los McCormick de Aberdeen? Tengo entendido que son una familia de sangre muy pura y acaudalada. Por casualidad, ¿estás soltera?

Firmado: _Zabini_

Sí es cierto que Draco habla bastante de Granger, pero a mí no me importa. Me gusta escuchar y creo que él necesita desahogarse. De hecho, lo necesita mucho.

No quiero ser indiscreto, pero diría que es uno de sus temas favoritos. De hecho, no has mencionado a qué "sangre sucia" te refieres, pero queda implícito conociendo a Draco. Blaise está bastante harto del tema y suele burlarse de él cuando encuentra ocasión, pero yo no. Puede que haga algún comentario irónico de tanto en tanto pero no es mi estilo.

No debe de ser fácil estar en su situación así que no me parece apropiado reírme de él. Todo el mundo, incluido Draco Malfoy, necesita que alguien le entienda (o al menos lo intente) de vez en cuando.

Firmado: _Theo_

* * *

 **Pregunta de Brenda Nott Hgo para Theodore Nott. ¿Piensas tú que el rumor de que Draco Malfoy siente algo por Hermione Granger, ya sea atracción o incluso algo más, es cierto?**

No soy yo quien debe decirlo, pero muy a menudo en cada rumor hay una parte de verdad. No creo que ni el propio Draco tenga claro lo que siente. Debe ser complicado que tu cabeza opine una cosa y tu corazón otra completamente opuesta. Sobre todo cuando eres alguien a quien tu apellido y las opiniones de los demás te importan tanto.

Yo no presto demasiada atención a ese tipo de cosas y no sigo más normas que las que me impongo a mí mismo. Imagino que eso es sencillo cuando no tienes a nadie a quien decepcionar, pero la situación de Draco es distinta.

Cuando veo cómo la observa de reojo en clase de Pociones o desde nuestra mesa en el Gran Comedor, cómo se choca con ella en cada pasillo en el que se la encuentra aunque haya espacio de sobra para no pasarle cerca, cuando observo su sonrisa de satisfacción después de pelearse por enésima vez con Granger, lo cierto es que siento tristeza.

No sé si yo podría soportar una situación así.

* * *

 **Pregunta de Lena para Theodore Nott. Tú eres muy callado, Theo, por lo cual serás muy observador, supongo. Dime, ¿qué opinas de la manera de expresarse de Draco Malfoy hacia Granger?**

Sí me considero una persona observadora. Es sorprendente todo lo que puedes aprender sobre las personas si prestas la suficiente atención. Supongo que por eso no hablo demasiado, acostumbramos a decir muchas cosas a lo largo del día: la mitad no las creemos y la otra mitad ni siquiera las pensamos antes de ponerlas en voz alta.

Sin embargo, los gestos y el lenguaje corporal de una persona, nunca te mienten.

Percibo cierto interés en las cartas que recibo por saber qué piensa Draco de Hermione Granger. Como ya he dicho, no me corresponde a mí arrojar luz sobre el tema. Así que sólo te diré lo que puedo ver como observador, y no como amigo de una de las partes.

Draco siempre está tenso cuando ella está cerca, casi como una persona que teme ser descubierta haciendo algo indebido en la oscuridad de la noche. Sus ojos la siguen allí donde va. Pese a su aspecto aburrido e indolente, hay más vida en su rostro cuando está en el mismo espacio que ella. Tiende a apretar la pluma con más fuerza cada vez que Granger habla en voz alta en las clases que comparten, de hecho ha roto más de un par de puntas en lo que va de curso. Adopta la misma pose cuando va a discutir con ella: erguido, la barbilla apuntando al techo y gesto altivo, casi como una imitación exagerada de sí mismo, como si interpretara un papel. Cuando Granger se marcha, su expresión cambia. A veces sonríe con malicia, pero en otras ocasiones parece triste.

Cuando habla de ella te mira, pero no te ve. Sus ojos tienen un brillo casi febril y gesticula con todo el cuerpo. La imita con frecuencia, poniendo voz chillona para recrear las cosas que ha dicho (y debo decir que lo hace sorprendentemente bien). La mayoría de las veces se refiere a ella como "la sangre sucia". Lo dice tanto y tan a menudo que creo que esas palabras ya han perdido todo el significado para él. Es casi como una costumbre, o como si se estuviera demostrando algo a sí mismo.

Espero que esto haya respondido a tu pregunta. Dejaré que saques tus propias conclusiones, Lena.

* * *

 **Pregunta Chiaki Suzuki para Theodore Nott: Nott, tú eres un chico callado, pero bastante observador, ¿qué opinas que Draco Malfoy se la pase molestando a Hermione Granger? ¿Molesta de esta forma a todos los hijos de muggles?**

Creo que mayormente ya he contestado a tu primera pregunta en el pergamino anterior. De todos modos, no tengo una opinión sobre el hecho de que Draco moleste tanto a Granger, es asunto de ellos dos.

En cuanto a tu segunda pregunta, creo que no te descubro nada nuevo si te digo que Draco no molesta del mismo modo al resto de hijos de muggle, Chiaki. No es que los ignore por completo, especialmente cuando son alumnos de primero de Gryffindor o Hufflepuff. Le gusta pasar a su lado y hacer algún comentario despectivo, sólo por el placer de ver sus caras de horror. Pero ahí se queda todo, por lo general.

Supongo que no hay ningún reto en aterrorizar a unos novatos a los que doblas en altura y experiencia. Granger es arena de otro costal. Ella no se achanta, ni se queda callada, ni le tiene miedo o respeto alguno.

Quizás por eso del 90% de sus burlas son para ella. Aunque tal vez tenga otra razón. Tal vez es algo que deberías preguntarle a Draco.

* * *

 **Especial: Bruja cotilla**

( _Nota colgada en el corcho del vestíbulo, encima de alguna de las respuestas de Draco Malfoy_ ).

* * *

Sé cosas. Sé muchas cosas que a ciertas personas les pueden interesar. Por ejemplo, sé que Draco Malfoy besó a Hermione Granger. Lo sé porque lo vi. Por supuesto, ellos no notaron mi presencia porque estaban muy… entretenidos.

Granger acababa de salir de la biblioteca. Malfoy estaba esperándola escondido detrás de la estatua de Romualdo el Sarnoso y cuando vio que la Gryffindor se marchaba, la siguió sigilosamente hasta un pasillo desierto.

Allí se acercó a ella. Cuando lo descubrió siguiéndola, Granger le preguntó qué demonios quería. Malfoy estaba pálido y visiblemente nervioso, y reaccionó a la defensiva diciéndole que no era asunto suyo, así que ella pareció hartarse e hizo ademán de irse.

Fue entonces cuando él la sujetó por la muñeca y la atrajo hacia sí. Granger se sorprendió e intentó decir algo, pero no pudo porque él la besó.

Quizás imaginéis que la empollona de Gryffindor lo envió lejos de un empujón, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Al principio se quedó muy quieta, con las manos en el aire y la boca cerrada, pero entonces Draco Malfoy le mordisqueó el labio inferior y ella le echó las manos al cuello.

Y de pronto estaban pegados, besándose con las bocas muy abiertas. Todavía no sé cómo no se rompieron el cuello con tanto giro. Incluso oí algún que otro gemido por parte de los dos.

Diría que se besaron sin parar durante al menos cinco minutos. Cuando se separaron, los dos parecían extasiados. Mejor debería decir que parecían idiotas.

Granger se sonrojó y le preguntó a Malfoy a qué había venido eso. Y entonces él dijo " _Ha sido sólo una apuesta. ¿Qué te creías?_ ".

Sin duda no es lo que ella esperaba escuchar porque le dio una bofetada muy fuerte. Malfoy hasta se despeinó, a pesar de toda la gomina que usa, y un par de mechones rubios le cayeron sobre los ojos.

Después de eso, Granger se marchó muy ofendida. Malfoy se tapó la mejilla con una mano, haciendo un puchero.

Creo que me reí en voz demasiado alta porque él se giró y tuve que esconderme. Después de eso se marchó en dirección opuesta a Granger.

Eso es todo lo que vi, pero os mantendré informados/as.

Firmado: _Bruja Cotilla_.

* * *

¿Recordáis lo que dije sobre una sorpresa en este capítulo? La pregunta en que se reta a Draco a besar a Hermione me dio la idea. Como ya he dicho, los personajes pueden mentirnos. A fin de cuentas son respuestas públicas y puede no interesarles desvelarnos todos sus secretos.

Por fortuna, una misteriosa bruja (o mago) de Hogwarts que se hace llamar "Bruja Cotilla" ha aparecido como nuestra informante anónima. ¿Volveremos a saber de ella (o él)? ¿Alguna idea de quién puede ser? :P Os propongo una especie de juego. En cada una de sus apariciones intentaré daros alguna pista sobre su identidad (aunque temo ser demasiado obvia), a ver si adivináis de quién se trata.

Por lo demás, no dejéis de decirme qué os han parecido las respuestas :)

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**.

PD1: Sí, la "Bruja Cotilla" es la versión Hogwartiana de la Reina Cotilla de _Gossip girl_. Aunque os aseguro que no es la misma persona xD.

PD2: Deja un review para retar a Draco a que te bese ;)


	4. Capítulo IV

Siento el retraso, he tenido dos semanas de locura y muchos cambios, peeero para compensar, este capítulo tiene más preguntas que de costumbre ;)

Y, aunque la _Reina Cotilla_ no aparece, hay una pista sobre su identidad. Por cierto, podéis hacerle preguntas a la Reina Cotilla... *guiño, guiño*

Todavía no he acabado con las preguntas del primer capítulo, así que por favor, **MÁXIMO una pregunta por persona en cada capítulo** o voy a tardar 20 capítulos en llegar las preguntas que me hagáis sobre respuestas anteriores :/

Por cierto, estoy recibiendo algunas **preguntas sobre otras parejas** (por ejemplo, Nott/Luna) y sólo quería decir que podéis hacerlas. Pero por favor, que sean sobre parejas que me gusten (en resumen, sobre parejas sobre las que he escrito. El resto o no me interesan o no sé cómo abordarlas) ;)

* * *

 **DRACO RESPONDE**

 **IV**

 **En el baile de navidad del torneo de los tres magos, ¿en verdad Hermione Granger para vos ella se veía hermosa?** (Pregunta de ninaxxsomer)

Por supuesto que no. ¡Es una sangre sucia! Puede que al principio, antes de darme cuenta de quién era, pensara que se trataba de alguna alumna de Beauxbatons, a lo mejor una prima hermana de Fleur Delacour o algo así… pero después la ilusión pasó y sólo era Granger.

Vale, era Granger peinada. Es cierto que tenía mejor aspecto sin ese matorral marrón que tiene por pelo haciendo que su cabeza parezca quince veces más grandes de lo que es, pero eso no tiene mucho mérito. Es más, ahora que he comprobado que sabe peinarse, no tiene ninguna excusa para ir por ahí con esos pelos día a día. Demuestra una gran falta de consideración por los demás.

También hizo algo con sus dientes. No sé bien qué pero desde entonces su boca y su sonrisa son diferentes… Ya no parece un castor, lo cual, obviamente favorece a cualquiera.

Admito que su túnica tampoco era fea y el azul es un color mucho más elegante que el hortera rojo de Gryffindor. Es evidente que para ser Granger estaba bastante favorecida esa noche, pero de ahí a verla hermosa… ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Por el palurdo de Krum que la pisó diecisiete veces (sí, las conté, ¡diecisiete veces!) porque no podía dejar de mirarla embelesado? ¿Por el pobretón de Weasel que se pasó la noche observándola de reojo con cara de haberse tragado un par de grageas de Bertie Bott sabor a vómito? ¿O tal vez por el pedante de Ernie McMillian que fue incapaz de hablar con ella sin tartamudear?

La duda me ofende. Lo siento por Granger porque me encuentra muy atractivo con mi altura, elegancia y ojos de cielo tormentoso, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ella.

* * *

 **En el baile de cuarto año, a todos nos impactó el cambio de Hermione Granger, ¿qué opinas al respecto? ¿Te pareció que lucía linda esa noche?** (Pregunta de Chiaki Suzuki)

Otra pregunta sobre el aspecto de Hermione Granger en el baile y ninguna nota de admiración ante mi aspecto arrebatador aquella noche, estoy decepcionado. Ya lo he dicho, por supuesto que me impactó descubrir el tamaño real del cráneo de la sabelotodo sin toda esa mata de pelo que parece el nido de un hipogrifo. Y sí, no estaba mal para ser Granger pero de ahí a encontrarla remotamente bonita o sentir el más mínimo interés por ella, hay un mundo. La verdad, pasada la sorpresa inicial, apenas le presté atención, como habrás podido imaginar.

* * *

 **¿Has notado las manías que tiene Granger?** (Pregunta de estudiante anónimo/a)

¿A qué te refieres? ¿A sí he notado que se muerde el labio cada vez que un ejercicio de aritmancia le resulta complicado o a que tiende a balancearse en su asiento cuando intenta memorizar algo en la biblioteca?

Bueno, es difícil no notarlo porque Granger es la persona más maniática de todo Hogwarts. Por ejemplo, ¿sabías que cuando lee sus apuntes mueve los labios sin hacer sonido? Lo encuentro muy molesto. Además, para ser una persona que pasa tantas horas en la biblioteca uno pensaría que se quedaría petrificada y le saldrían hasta telarañas, pero no. Se mueve continuamente: se pasa las manos por el pelo, se acaricia la barbilla con la punta de la pluma, se rasca una mejilla como si tuviera una especie de tic nervioso.

¿Y te has fijado cómo mueve las cejas cada vez que regaña a la Comadreja o al cuatro ojos?

Te lo aseguro es insoportable. Creo que en toda su vida sólo se ha quedado quieta más de cinco minutos en segundo curso, cuando el basilisco la petrificó.

* * *

 **Estimado Draco, si mal no recuerdo en 6to año interpelaste a Hermione Granger con las siguientes palabras, y cito: "¿Quién te ha puesto el ojo morado Granger? Me gustaría enviarle flores..." No creo que estés al tanto de esto, pero ella misma se había golpeado su orbe color miel, sí, así de torpe puede llegar a ser esa niña sin gracia. Mi pregunta es ¿Qué clase de flores piensas enviarle? Atentamente una compañera serpiente.** (Pregunta de And-18)

¿Que se golpeó ella misma? Así que fue eso. Quería averiguar quién había sido y su dirección. El envío de flores era sólo una excusa para descubrirlo y hacerle mucho daño. Granger es mía. Quiero decir que sólo yo puedo meterme con ella.

Y por supuesto que no voy a enviarle ninguna flor. ¿Quién te crees que soy? ¿Su novio? Sé que a ella le encantaría pero es obvio que estoy fuera de su alcance. Jamás le regalaría flores a Granger así que ¿cómo voy a saber qué clase de flores enviarle? ¿Te crees que he pensado en eso alguna vez?

Como mucho le enviaría unos cardos por San Valentín.

Estoy seguro de que el pobretón le regalaría unas margaritas, porque no puede permitirse comprar unas flores decentes. Yo tengo mucha más clase y escogería rosas rojas y tulipanes morados. El color y el tipo de la flor son importantes. Pero como ya digo, no es que le haya dedicado un pensamiento a tal ridiculez jamás.

Oye, ¿y cómo sabes lo que dije aquel día? ¿Estabas escondida espiándome? ¿Eres una de mis admiradoras?

¿No serías tú la chica que oí reír el otro día después de ( _tachón_ ) lo de la ridícula apuesta sobre besar a Granger? Si es así, ¡deja de espiarme!

* * *

 **¿Cuál es el peor defecto de tu padre y madre y por qué?** (Pregunta de Ivana Morgenstern)

Mis padres no tienen defectos. No en vano son los descendientes de un largo legado de sangre puras, que al juntarse han creado la perfección. (Me refiero a mí, por si no te había quedado claro).

Aunque puede que mi padre sea un poco distante y exigente a veces. No le mataría reconocer lo bien que hago todo alguna que otra vez cuando no hay público delante. Y también estaría bien que valorara mis opiniones y me diera el derecho a réplica cuando hago algo que le disgusta. Pero no es que pase a menudo: mi padre está muy orgulloso de mí.

Él nunca me lo ha dicho pero según mi madre lo dice constantemente. No sólo a su círculo de amistades, sino a ella. Es sólo que no es la clase de persona que expresa sus sentimientos. Lo entiendo porque yo tampoco. Eso es para los débiles, para la gente como Potter y compañía, pero no para un Malfoy. Además, yo no voy por ahí mendigando su atención. Él me ha enseñado cuál es mi lugar.

En cuanto a mi madre, a veces puede resultar un poco asfixiante. Siempre pendiente de todo y enviándome cuatrocientas cartas a la semana (es ella la que me escribe, mi padre no tiene tiempo para esas cosas, pero mi madre habla por los dos). Tampoco es particularmente afectuosa pero no es que me moleste. ¿Quién quiere que sus padres le estén abrazando todo el rato? Ya no tengo seis años, que es la edad en que ella dejó de arroparme y darme un beso de buenas noches, así que supongo que todo está bien.

Pero como ya digo, mis padres apenas tienen defectos. De lo contrario, ¿cómo podrían haber engendrado a un chico tan atractivo, inteligente y fascinante como yo?

* * *

 **Dime, ¿qué haces para tener esa piel de porcelana? ¿Cómo te verías a ti mismo si en lugar de ser enemigo del trío dorado fueras su amigo desde primer año?** (Pregunta de Hinata, de la casa de Slytherin)

Primero, sé que te encantaría tener mi piel de porcelana pero es inimitable. No hago nada en especial para tener esta piel, de la misma manera en que no me esfuerzo para ser tan bello. La respuesta es que nací así. Es genética. La perfección de la sangre pura.

Por otra parte, no puedo creer que siendo Slytherin me hagas esta clase de pregunta. No la de la piel (comprendo tu deseo de tener una piel tan sedosa como la mía perfectamente) sino la de ser amigo de PipiPotter y la Comadreja. Y no hablemos ya de la Sabelotodo.

Me resulta imposible verme siendo amigo de ellos. Lo de la oferta de amistad a Potter fue sólo porque mi padre me lo ordenó. Dijo que era bueno tener cerca a los enemigos y que así sería fácil espiarlo y ver qué tramaba.

Obviamente yo no quería ser su amigo. ¿Te imaginas que el cuatro ojos hubiera dicho que sí? ¿Significaría eso que tendría que ser amigo de Weasel? En ese caso, olvídalo. No hay ningún universo en que el pobretón y yo podríamos llevarnos bien.

En cuanto a Granger, ¿qué quieres decir? ¿Que si fuéramos amigos estaríamos saliendo juntos? JAJAJAJAJA

( _La pluma ha perforado el pergamino en algunos puntos_ ).

Qué mente más alocada tienes. Granger y yo saliendo es… ridículo. Si ella no fuera una sangre sucia _(tachón) (tachón) (tachón)._

Bueno, no digo que hiciéramos una mala pareja. Es decir, si yo estoy de por medio, nada puede ser malo o mediocre. Pero supongo que Granger podría estar a mi altura en ciertos aspectos. Es lista. Tiene carácter. No es guapa, pero yo tengo belleza por los dos. Sé divertirme y Merlín sabe que ella lo necesita. Sería mi buena obra del siglo.

Granger se dormiría todos las noches con una sonrisa en los labios, dando gracias al universo por lo afortunada que sería por tenerme como novio.

Potter y Weasley me seguirían a todas partes como perritos falderos, intentando que se les pegara algo de mi guapura, estilo y astucia. Yo los enviaría a paseo y les diría que nos dejaran intimidad a mí y a Granger para… bueno, ya sabes. Eso que hacen los novios.

Pero, la verdad, no sé ni por qué pierdo mi tiempo contestando a esto. Qué pregunta tan disparatada. Como puedes ver, jamás se me habría ocurrido pensar en esa posibilidad. No quiero ser amigo del Cararajada y el Zanahorio, y desde luego NO quiero salir con Hermione Granger.

* * *

 **Querido, Draco, ¿eres virgen? ¿A qué edad dejaste de serlo? ¡Si sigues siendo virgen quiero ser tu primera vez aunque yo sea una sangre sucia**! (Pregunta de una estudiante anónima)

¿Qué clase de pervert…? Un momento, ¿sangre sucia? ¿Granger, eres tú? ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que estabas secretamente enamorada de mí y que protagonizo todos tus sueños húmedos. Sobre todo después de lo de la apuesta…

Me temo que no te queda otro remedio que seguir soñando.

En cuanto a tus preguntas, te dejaré con la duda.

PD: Háblame de esos sueños, siento curiosidad.

( _Nota a pie de pergamino en letra pequeña y apretada, aunque muy marcada: "No soy yo, grandísimo presumido. Si crees que yo te escribiría algo así, eres tú el que está soñando despierto.")_

* * *

 **¿Tuviste fantasías sexuales con alguna alumna?** (Pregunta de Astorya)

Granger, ¿otra vez tú? Te gustaría que respondiera que tengo fantasías sexuales contigo, ¿verdad? Que imagino que te sigo al pasillo de Historia de la Magia en la biblioteca que sólo usas tú, te arrincono contra una estantería y te subo lentamente la túnica acariciándote el interior de los muslos en el proceso. Que fantaseo con la idea de bajarte los tirantes de una de esas camisetas muggles que llevas a Hogsmeade en primavera y explorar con mi boca todo lo que hay debajo. O tal vez te creas que pienso en cogerte por la barbilla cada vez que te encaras conmigo por alguna estupidez como requisarle una pluma que me gusta a un alumno de primero por llevar la raya del pelo en el lado equivocado, y mordisquearte los labios hasta que gimas de placer, para entonces meterte la lengua en la boca.

Para ir de empollona asexuada, tienes una mente muy muy sucia Granger.

* * *

 **Preguntas para otros: Luna Lovegood, Crabbe y Krum**

* * *

 **Pregunta de Loonydraconian para Luna: ¿Es cierto que cada vez que Malfoy insulta a Granger muere un nargle?**

Lo cierto es que mi padre y yo hemos notado un descenso en la población de nargles, de hecho últimamente apenas desaparecen cosas en Hogwarts. Es muy raro que a estas alturas del curso todavía tenga todas mis plumas… Pero nunca se me habría ocurrido relacionarlo con Malfoy y sus insultos a Hermione. ¿Por qué crees que ambas cosas están relacionadas? ¿Tienes alguna teoría? Podría ser interesante publicarla _El quisquilloso_.

¿Crees que la energía negativa acaba con los nargles? Eso tendría sentido. Quizás deba regalarle un par de pumpikers a Malfoy, podrían gustarle.

* * *

 **Pregunta de Lena para Luna: En tu opinión, querida rubia, ¿qué has notado en Draco Malfoy cuando discute con Hermione? Yo sé que tú sabes todo, no me engañes.**

Eres muy amable, Lena, pero me temo que sólo los grincapots saben todo y eso es porque en realidad no existen. No obstante, es verdad que sé muchas cosas. Sé cómo atraer a los Millbeuns, cuál es la mejor manera de evitar a un Snydanpú o dónde es más probable que se escondan los Elzohairs.

Pero, ¿qué me habías preguntado? Sí, Draco Malfoy. He notado que es todo lo contrario a los snorkacks de cuernos arrugados, le encanta llamar la atención, sobre todo la de Hermione. Supongo que es un poco como los Bullebys, que muerden a sus parejas para demostrarles su amor, sólo que Hermione no es su novia así que imagino que es su manera de declararle sus sentimientos. A lo mejor no sabe hacerlo de otra manera.

Eso me pone triste.

Pero tengo que dejarte. Está atardeciendo y es cuando los Millbeuns salen de sus madrigueras.

* * *

 **Pregunta de Chiaki Suzuki para Luna: Hay un rumor que asegura que Draco Malfoy está enamorado de Hermione Granger, yo no lo creo posible, ¿tú qué opinas? ¡Tú eres cercana a Granger!**

¿Quieres decir que Hermione y yo somos amigas? Yo también lo creo y eso me alegra. Me gusta Hermione y me gusta tener amigos. También me gusta que me escribas para preguntarme cosas. Todo el mundo sabe que a los Elzohairs les encanta el pergamino, así que lo mejor me encuentro a uno en mi buzón.

La verdad es que no estoy muy al tanto de los rumores. Cuando la gente cuchichea a mi alrededor, suele estar hablando de mí o llamándome Lunática. No sé por qué lo hacen en voz baja, ¿por qué crees que es?

Pero si lo que quieres saber es mi opinión, te diré que yo creo que a Malfoy le gusta mucho Hermione. Sin embargo, me temo que tiene wrackspurt en los oídos y por eso está tan confuso. A lo mejor tragarse unas cuantas polillas invisibles le ayudaría.

* * *

 **Pregunta de Hatte para para Crabbe: ¿Por qué dejas que Draco Malfoy te menosprecie tanto como lo hace?**

Draco, no me menosprezia. Somos amijos. Me deja comerme parte de las chucherías que le mandan sus papás y a beces, cuando está de vuen umor puedo copiarle los deveres.

PD: ¿Ke significa la PD y porque la pone todo el mundo?

* * *

 **Pregunta de Lee Patt para Viktor Krum: ¿Cómo fue conversar con Draco Malfoy?**

¿Draco Malfoy? ¿Quién era esa persona? ¿Ese niño que peinarse con escupitajos? Era un poco, ¿cómo era esa palabra? Gallito. Creía que yo ser idiota y que no entendía su idioma, y sólo quería ser visto conmigo para presumir. No me gustó. Él sí ser idiota.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

La pista sobre la Reina Cotilla es que es una chica/mujer. La verdad es que no creo que os pille por sorpresa porque aunque intenté hacerme la misteriosa a pesar del apodo, creo que no he recibido un sólo comentario que pensara que se trataba de un chico :P Hasta aquí puedo leer por esta vez (me da mucho miedo ser MUY obvia dando pistas porque creo que adivinar su identidad puede ser muy divertido si logro mantener el misterio ;)

Por otra parte, las faltas de ortografía de Crabbe con intencionadas, que conste xD Al principio había puesto muchas más pero luego pensé que era exagerado que alguien que escribiera tan mal fuese aprobando todas las asignaturas. Y en el caso de Krum, no está escribiendo en su lengua nativa así que hay algún otro fallito muy comprensible.

Aunque no he tenido que crear faltas de ortografía u errores gramaticales para contestar las respuestas de Luna, me he divertido mucho volviendo a escribir sobre ella. Hacía años que no lo hacía!

Sobre las flores, todo el mundo sabe qué significan las rosas rojas pero he leído que los tulipanes morados significan amor secreto :P

Por una vez, no se me ocurre nada más qué decir. Sólo que espero que hayáis disfrutado el capítulo y compartáis vuestras opiniones conmigo :)

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**.

PD: Deja un review para que Draco deje caer pétalos de rosas sobre ti, a lo American Beauty :PPP


	5. Capítulo V

Hola!

Esta vez he tardado más de la cuenta, pero la vida real está siendo un poquito estresante. Sin embargo, os agradezco mucho todos los reviews y preguntas que me vais enviando y lamento no tener tiempo para contestarlas una a una, pero me encanta leerlos :)

No me enrollo más, os dejo con el fic ;)

* * *

 **DRACO RESPONDE**

 **V**

 **Draco, si tuvieras que elegir ya una chica para casarte, ¿a quién elegirías y por qué?** (Pregunta de Selene lizt).

¿Es esta tu manera de pedirme matrimonio, Selene? Siento romperte el corazón pero como ya dije en respuesta a una pregunta similar, todavía soy muy joven para pensar en casarme. ¿En qué circunstancia me vería obligado a casarme ya mismo? Supongo que en el caso de que alguien robara toda la fortuna familiar tendría que prometerme a una rica heredera. Imagino que los Grengrass, los Parkinson o los Burke podrían ser buenas opciones en ese sentido. Lo que está claro es que no podría casarme con ninguna pobretona, ni con amantes de los impuros ni con sangre sucia. Eso limita mucho las opciones. Tal vez podría buscar en Beauxbatons, a fin de cuentas los Malfoy tenemos, en parte, sangre francesa. Quizás haga muy feliz a Fleur Delacour.

* * *

 **¿Alguna vez te has sentido como un pez? Y si es así, ¿qué clase de pez?** (Pregunta Lilith Faye Black)

¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Es que crees que la sala común de Slytherin está en medio del lago y que el calamar gigante es el guardián de las puertas? ¿Por qué iba a sentirme como un pez? ¿Tú te has sentido como un pez? ¿Te has levantado un día pensando "Hoy me siento como una merluza"? Bien, supongo que esta pregunta sería más apropiada para Potter. He oído que la mayoría de los peces están ciegos, es algo con lo que él se siente familiarizado.

Así que, en respuesta a tu pregunta, no, nunca me he sentido como un pez. Pero si tuviera que ser uno sería uno elegante y bello, como por ejemplo un delfín.

* * *

 **Draco, ¿cuál es tu elección, tomar una Granny Smith o una "audaz, osada, valiente..." Red Delicious? Piénsalo bien antes de contestar...** (Pregunta de CamGem1212)

¿Por qué tengo que meditar tanto mi respuesta? ¿Es que acaso una de las manzanas hipotéticas de tu pregunta están envenenadas? En cualquier caso, prefiero la Red Delicious. Es más… dulce.

* * *

 **¿Es cierto que se te paso el peróxido y por esa razón tu cabello es así? También, si Granger no fuera amiga de Ronald y Harry, ¿la molestarías menos o seguiría siendo tu predilecta?** (Pregunta de Lena)

¿Estás insinuando que mi pelo platino no es natural? Sé que hablas desde la envidia porque mi pelo es muy bonito y te gustaría tenerlo de mí mismo color. O tal vez sueñes con tocármelo, con hundir tus dedos en él. Te gustaría porque es muy sedoso y brillante. Y huele bien.

Pero me temo que no hay ningún tinte ni hechizo que puedas usar para imitarlo. Es un color único e irrepetible. Una mezcla del tono tan claro de mi padre (parece casi blanco) y el toque tostado, como de trigo, del pelo de mi madre. Dos matices de color fusionados en una mezcla única, tan reluciente como el sol.

La simple descripción de mi cabello suena a anuncio de champú, así de perfecto es. Pero lo siento, nunca podrás tenerlo.

En cuanto a tu segunda pregunta, creo que estás ofendiendo terriblemente a Granger. No me meto con ella por ser amiga de Pipi Potter ni de la Comadreja Famélica. El mérito es todo de ella. Simplemente produce ganas de molestarla. ¿No te pasa a ti también? Es tan repelente y sabihonda, siempre intentando llamar mi atención de las formas más diversas… Definitivamente, no me meto con ella por su elección de amistades (aunque su criterio es bastante defectuoso).

* * *

 **¿Tienes un extraño fetiche con el fijador capilar o realmente tus dos gorilas (Crabbe y Goyle) te lamen el pelo y por eso lo tienes siempre tan pegado?** (Pregunta de Yaiza Rose Malfoy)

¿Qué clase de mente enferma pensaría que Crabbe y Goyle (o quién sea) me lamerían el pelo? Bueno, lo harían si se lo ordenara pero, ¿por qué iba YO A HACER ALGO ASÍ? Ya sé de qué va esto: ¡envidia! Es el precio a pagar por tener el mejor pelo de todo Hogwarts. Y para tu información, no tengo el pelo "tan pegado". Sólo uso unas gotas de poción fijadora.

Lo hago porque sería un pecado dejar que mi fantástico cabello obstaculizara la contemplación de mi bello rostro. Además, puedo permitírmelo porque tengo una circunferencia craneal perfecta y llevar el pelo peinado hacia atrás no hace más que resaltar mi envidiable estructura ósea.

Por Merlín, es evidente que tengo a medio Hogwarts obsesionado/a con mi pelo.

* * *

 **¿Cuál es tu boggart, Draco?** (Estudiante anónimo/a)

Eso es privado. Tengo muchos enemigos, mayormente gente que me envidia y que me desea pero no puede tenerme, y podrían usar esta información en mi contra. Pero te diré cuál no es mi boggart, por lo que hayas podido oír (sucios rumores, completamente infundados). Desde luego, mi boggart no se convertiría en mí mismo despertándose un buen día completamente calvo y con barriga cervecera. Y nadie se reiría de mí y dejaría de encontrarme terriblemente atractivo, sobre todo Granger. Ella no estaría demasiado ocupada dándose el lote con el zanahorio para ignorar mis frases maliciosas y mi padre no se divorciaría de mi madre por haberle ocultado que el abuelo Black se había quedado calvo antes de cumplir los veinte.

Esas cosas no me da ningún miedo. Y no es cierto que esté probando una loción capilar. Es muy duro ser yo y que todo el mundo me envidie tanto que esté dispuesto a inventarse cualquier tontería para manchar mi buen nombre.

* * *

 **¿Que ves en el espejo de Oesed?** (Pregunta de M. Malfoy29).

Soy premio anual, el mejor expediente de Hogwarts, Slytherin gana la Copa de las Casas y la Copa de Quidditch gracias a mí. En el partido final contra Gryffindor, cuando todo parece perdido, salvo el día quitándole la snitch a Potter debajo de las narices. Él se queda mirándome con esos ojos miopes suyos y su desagradable boca de pez abierta de par en par, así que no ve el aro de gol al que se está aproximando y se estampa con él y cae veinte metros hasta el suelo. La comadreja chilla y baja corriendo al campo para verlo, pero entonces una bludger le golpea en toda la coronilla y lo deja revolviéndose en el suelo junto al cuatroojos. Cuando tomo tierra todo mi equipo me aúpa, la gente aplaude, el confeti cae sobre mí, oigo gritos desesperados de mis fans, arrojándome encima flores y ropa interior.

Cuando finalmente me posan en el suelo, hay una chica de pie, esperándome. Tiene los ojos inundados de lágrimas y su boca forma un puchero.

" _Lo siento, Draco, me equivoqué contigo. Eres el chico más guapo e inteligente de todo Hogwarts y además el mejor buscador de la historia del colegio. Qué digo del colegio: de Reino Unido entero. De Europa, ¡del mundo! Y te deseo tanto, te deseo tanto que me duele, por eso no puedo parar de llorar. Tu pelo es tan bonito y tus ojos son como un cielo de tormenta, y tu boca… tu boca dice 'bésame' a gritos. Nada me haría más feliz que recibir un beso tuyo. Estoy locamente enamorada de ti, desde el primer día. Por favor, Draco Malfoy, hazme tuya_ ".

Así que, como he ganado y todo lo que ha dicho es cierto y los vítores todavía resuenan en mis oídos, me siento generoso y decido complacerla. Le pongo una mano en la curva de la espalda, la inclino hacia atrás y le doy un beso que hace que varias personas del público se desmayen. Ella enlaza las manos en mi nuca y gime de placer y la gente empieza a marcharse para dejarnos intimidad, pero entonces alguien me llama.

Levanto la cabeza y me aparto de G ( _tachón_ ) de la chica, y entonces veo a mi padre. Me dice que está orgulloso de mí y que el maestro ha superado al aprendiz. Snape está a su lado y no para de aplaudirme. Entonces llega Dumbledore y se le ve avergonzado y encogido y me pide perdón por todas las veces que favoreció a Potter y a Gryffindor en detrimento de mi casa y mío, y reconoce que es porque tenía un absurdo favoritismo por Potter, aunque apeste, porque es como una especie de Hagrid pero en viejo, que siente debilidad por las criaturas más horribles que nadie quiere. Pero que ha visto la luz y ahora me admira muchísimo.

La gente llora y aplaude, y la chica a la que he besado y está al borde del desmayo, vuelve a reclamar mi atención, porque no soporta un segundo más alejada de mis labios, así que le doy la mano y me la llevo de allí, en busca de un lugar privado para…

Bueno, en fin, ya te he dado bastantes detalles. Como ves, lo que encuentro en el espejo de Oesed cuando me miro, es casi un día cualquiera en mi vida.

* * *

 **Hipotéticamente hablando, ¿qué pensarías si hubieras sido hijo de muggles como Hermione? ¿Te habrías sentido identificado o simpatizado con ella? ¿Ya no la llamarías sangre sucia y demás porque alguien podría decir lo mismo de ti?** (Pregunta de Mitsuki Wing)

Por las pelotas de Salazar, ¿yo hijo de muggles? ¿YO? Por un momento me ha venido una horrible imagen mental de un adolescente muggle con _brasques_ de esos en los dientes y esos pinchos que se ponen en la nariz o las cejas. Voy a tener pesadillas con eso por tu culpa.

Pero yo nunca podría haber sido un hijo de muggles: de lo contrario no sería yo. Soy un Malfoy y eso significa que soy un sangre limpia. Si hubiese sido un hijo de muggles no sería un Malfoy. Sería otra cosa. Una cosa triste, sin ambiciones y con un cutis poco agraciado. Así que supongo que, condenado al ostracismo social como estaría en ese caso, podría haber simpatizado con Granger. Imagino que será algo así como una veela entre los muggles. Quiero decir, no es nada guapa, pero tampoco es exactamente un troll. De lejos podría pasar por sangre limpia. Lo que no tendría sentido es que, siendo yo un sangre sucia, la llamara sangre sucia. Es como si quisiera insultar a alguien llamándolo rubio, siendo yo rubio. Es absurdo.

De todos modos, te aseguro que nadie se atrevería a decir las palabras "sangre sucia" en mi presencia. Es evidente que lo sería, pero no consiento que nadie me insulte.

* * *

 **¿Estás seguro que Hermione te parece insignificante? Porque ciertamente hablas y pareces estar muy pendiente de ella. ¿Toda esa mierda de que odias a Granger es mentira? Porque parece que en realidad es una fachada que adoptas en público y por dentro te mueres por estar a solas con ella, para enseñarle lo que de verdad sientes. Y última pregunta, si en el baile de quinto curso, hubieras podido estar un momento a solas con ella ¿Qué le hubieras dicho? ¿Hubieras hecho algún intento por besarla? Y si ella te hubiera correspondido ¿Hubieras hecho que ella te regalara el sonido de su voz en algo más placentero que un insulto? ¿Gemidos, tal vez? P.D.: ¡Te amo, Draco Malfoy!** (Pregunta de Yuuki Duran)

Granger, Granger, Granger. Se te ve el plumero. Ya sé que me amas y por mí no te cortes en declarar tu amor, pero podrías intentar ser un poco más sutil. Primero me haces esa pregunta sobre fantasías sexuales y ahora te montas una elaborada paranoia sobre que tengo sentimientos secretos por ti. Tu demencia se hace cada vez más evidente.

Ya te he dicho que la noche del baile no estabas tan poco agraciada como de costumbre, para ser tú. Digamos que, por una vez, no hacía falta el palo de una escoba para tocarte. Pero no tuve ningún interés en quedarme a solas contigo. Tampoco es que se hubiera dado la ocasión, teniendo en cuenta que Krum se pasó toda la noche baboseándote y Weasel te seguía con la mirada allí a dónde ibas. Patéticos, los dos.

Eso sí, no dudes que, de haberlo pretendido, te hubiera hecho gemir. No era mi intención cuando tuve que besarte por esa dolorosa apuesta (e, insisto, espero que a NADIE se le ocurra retarme nunca más a hacer algo así…) pero aun así, gemiste dos veces. Claro que, quién las cuenta.

* * *

 **He notado que observas a Granger constantemente, ¿dirías que te sientes atraído por ella?** (Pregunta de PadfootMoony6661)

Pfffff, por favor, qué cosa más RIDÍCULA. Además, para notarlo tendrías que estar observándome continuamente. ¿Acaso me espías? Con esto no quiero decir que mire a Granger todo el rato. Es más, casi nunca lo hago. Vale que la miro algo en Pociones, pero es porque se sienta delante de mí y con esa masa de pelo salvaje (creo que va a aparecer en la próxima edición de " _Animales mágicos y dónde encontrarlos_ ") no es que pueda ver nada más aunque quiera. Y en la biblioteca siempre está montando escándalo, pasando de página muy fuerte o resoplando o quitándose el pelo de la cara a manotazos así que, ¿cómo quieres que no la mire? De hecho, creo que lo hace por llamar mi atención.

Aunque a lo mejor te refieres a cuando me la cruzo en algún pasillo. Obviamente tengo que tenerla vigilada para pasar lo más lejos posible de ella, no vaya a ser que se me pegue su impureza. Es una mera cuestión de supervivencia.

Pero en el Gran Comedor nunca la observo. Sólo un par de veces. Por supuesto, la única razón por la que lo hago es que he oído que es alérgica a los frutos secos y estoy atento para ver si algo que come le hace reacción para reírme mucho de ella.

Como ves, si alguna vez la observo (que no lo hago) es por razones muy concretas. No hay nada raro en ello, ¿entendido? Y no me vuelvas a preguntar majaderías así.

* * *

 **Especial Post DH: Draco**

* * *

 **[Post DH] ¿Qué crees que puedan tener en común Astoria Greengrass y Hermione Granger, hablando de su forma de ser y personalidad de ambas, sus creencias e ideologías? Obviamente descartando los orígenes de sangre de cada una**. (Brenda Nott Hgo)

Creo que tienen más en común de lo que podría parecer. A primera vista engañan: uno podría esperar arcaicas creencias sobre la sangre de una Grengrass y miradas por encima del hombro de una hija de muggles que ahora maneja muchos de los resortes del poder mágico, pero nada de eso es cierto para ellas. Astoria ha sido educada en los mismos círculos que yo, y sin embargo sus ideas son muy diferentes a las mías cuando iba a Hogwarts. Carece de prejuicios contra los magos de cualquier clase, sin importar su origen. Es amable con todos por igual. Es una de las personas más tolerantes que conozco.

Supongo que podría decirse lo mismo de Hermione. Pese a tener sobradas razones para tomarme por un cretino arrogante, es de esa clase de personas capaces de ver más allá. Es demasiado inteligente para dejarse engañar con la imagen de nosotros mismos que intentamos proyectar. No juzga a la ligera.

Quizás ahí acaben sus similitudes. Aunque Astoria no aprueba el elitismo por cuestiones de sangre, tampoco es una activista de los derechos de los hijos de muggles. Precisamente ese carácter neutral fue lo que permitió a los Greengrass salir tan bien parados de la guerra.

En cambio, Hermione es una luchadora. No puede ver una injusticia y permanecer callada. No es de esa clase de personas que se quejan de lo mal que está al mundo y luego regresan a sus cómodas vidas: ella lucha con uñas y dientes por cambiarlo. Y lo está haciendo.

* * *

 **[Post DH] ¿Qué sentiste cuando nació tu primer hijo? Espero tu respuesta**. (Pregunta de Jaaaviera)

Leí una vez un artículo que decía que los primeros recuerdos se forman sobre los tres o cuatro años de edad y que suelen ser momentos significativos en nuestras vidas. Pues bien, cuando nació Scorpius, sentí que era el primer día de mi vida y la imagen de su rostro rosáceo y su manita apretando mi dedo ocupan desde entonces el lugar de mi primer recuerdo. Me sentí feliz, orgulloso, completo. Y aliviado.

Pensé que era en cierto modo una segunda oportunidad para empezar de cero y hacer las cosas bien. Compensar los errores de mi pasado y educar a Scorpius de la forma en que me hubiera gustado en que me educaran a mí.

Scorpius es, sin duda, la primera cosa que he hecho bien en mi vida.

* * *

 **Especial: Preguntas a Harry y Ron**

* * *

 **Pregunta de Maria Carstairs: Ron y Harry, ¿qué pensarían si Hermione saliera con Draco Malfoy?**

Por los pantalones de Merlín, ¡qué idea tan descabellada! ¿Te lo imaginas? ¿Hermione y Malfoy junt…? JAJAJAJAJA. No puedo ni escribirlo. Estoy ocupando riéndome. JAJAJAJAJAJA. Es muy agotador escribir tantos JAJAJA así que imagínate el resto. Podría mandarte mis carcajadas por un howler.

Esa ha sido muy buena, María. Jajaja. En serio, muy buena. ¿Y qué sería lo siguiente? ¿Snape se lavaría el pelo y McGonagall aprendería a sonreír?

No, en serio, casi se me han saltado las lágrimas al leer tu pregunta. Por un segundo he pensado que lo preguntabas en serio y todo. ¿Te imaginas? Jajaja.

Ha tenido gracia.

 _Firmado: Ron_

Nunca me lo había planteado, pero es tan improbable que no merece la pena hacerlo. Sin embargo, si sientes mucha curiosidad pues… supongo que pensaría que Hermione se ha vuelto loca o que Malfoy está usando algún tipo de filtro de amor con ella. Sí, eso tendría sentido. Como cuando Ron se "enamoró" de Romilda Vane. Es el único escenario posible en que algo así podría suceder. De todos modos, ¿por qué lo preguntas? ¿Es que…? No, déjalo, no tiene importancia.

 _Firmado: Harry_

* * *

 **Pregunta de Hatte para Harry: ¿Has visto The Notebook? ¿Te gustó?**

Vi un trozo. Oí a tía Petunia llorar, lo que me sorprendió mucho (no sabía que tuviera sentimientos), así que la espié desde las escaleras y descubrí que estaba viendo una película. Por los veinte minutos que vi me dio la impresión de que era un drama amoroso pero no me enteré de mucho porque tía Petunia no dejaba de hablarle al televisor. "¡ _Olvida a Noah y quédate con Lon!_ " o _"¡Noah es sólo un bruto pueblerino, no tiene la clase de Lon Hammond!_ ". Y cada vez que aparecía la protagonista en pantalla murmuraba algo como " _haz caso a tu madre_ ". No vi mucho más porque Dudley decidió bajar a por algo de picar a la cocina ("algo de picar" para Dudley es una pizza de tamaño familiar) y cuando me encontró en las escaleras lanzó su coche teledirigido a por mí y tuve que irme. ¿Tú la has visto? ¿Con quién se queda al final? Espero que con el chico que no le gustaba a tía Petunia.

* * *

Aquí está :)

Me ha hecho mucha gracia imaginarme a Harry viendo The notebook. Como no es del tipo de películas que suele ver un adolescente, se me ocurrió que podría haber sorprendido a Petunia viéndola y apoyando al tercero en discordia en lugar de a Noah xD (es algo que le pega a Petunia, ¿verdad?)

Por otra parte, se me ocurre que Draco pudo tener un crush con Fleur Delacour. A fin de cuentas, es sobrenaturalmente guapa y... Draco y Ron parecen tener el mismo gusto en mujeres *guiño, guiño*

Todas estas preguntas siguen siendo del primer capítulo pero ya veo la luz al final del túnel! Creo que pronto podré pasar a las del segundo capítulo del fic :) Podéis seguir enviando preguntas si queréis, pero de una en una.

¡Muchas gracias por todo!

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**

 **PD** : Click a "go" si tú también querías que Allie acabase con Noah :P


	6. Capítulo VI

En primer lugar, siento el retraso al actualizar. Por supuesto que no he abandonado el fic, ¡tengo un montón de preguntas por responder! Así que hay fic para largo (sobre todo con lo que estoy tardando entre capítulo y capítulo). Digamos que no he estado muy inspirada últimamente, nada más.

En segundo lugar, aclarar una duda general tras el último capítulo. En él había pregunta para Draco Post-DH sobre el nacimiento de su primer hijo, Scorpius. Aunque la pregunta no lo especificaba, yo entendí que se refería al nacimiento de Scorpius y respondí en consecuencia. Imaginé que era un futuro posterior al epílogo, como el que planteo en **_Not strong enough to stay away_** en que, una vez divorciados de sus respectivos cónyuges, Draco y Hermione se quedan juntos. No significa que sea el futuro canon de este fic. Tengamos en cuenta que son preguntas del primer capítulo todavía, donde aún no había explicado un poco cómo organizar el tema de las preguntas para el Draco Post-DH. Así que en conclusión, imaginemos que es una pregunta para el Draco de _**Not strong enough to stay away**_ y ya está :)

En tercer lugar, y por favor, leed esto, como se aproxima la Navidad y eso da siempre mucho juego, había pensado que el siguiente capítulo fuese un **especial navideño**. En resumidas cuentas,  se hace una fiesta de Navidad en Hogwarts y posteriormente, Draco y Hermione se quedan a pasar la Navidad en el colegio. Partiendo de esa premisa, que cada unx plantee la situación que le apetezca, sólo dadme contexto en la pregunta. Por ejemplo, " _¿Es verdad que en la fiesta de Navidad, Granger y tú os distéis el lote detrás de un abeto?_ " En esa fiesta puede haber de todo, lo dejo a vuestra imaginación :)

Y en cuarto lugar, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo recibido, ¡sois lo mejor! Para compensar por el retraso, he respondido a más preguntas de lo habitual. Espero que lo disfrutéis!

* * *

 **DRACO RESPONDE**

* * *

 **VI**

* * *

 **¿A qué huele tu Amortentia? Respuesta sincera.** (Pregunta de Lena)

Para que conste, lo de la amortentia es una tontería. Yo no estoy enamorado de nadie. Como mucho de mí mismo. Pero si tanto te interesa, te diré que mi amortentia huele a madera, a pergamino y a algo dulce, algo como… hmm, caramelo. La madera es por el quidditch, el pergamino porque… me gusta leer y lo de los caramelos, porque me gustan mucho los caramelos, qué pasa. Como puedes ver, estoy enamorado de Draco Malfoy. ¿Y quién no?

* * *

 **¿Qué te gusta de una chica? ¿Qué debe tener ella para poder estar con Draco Malfoy?** (Pregunta de Chiaki Suzuki)

Me gusta que sea guapa, ¿a quién le gusta la gente fea? Tal vez a los feos y feas de este mundo porque tienen que conformarse con alguien tan difícil de mirar como ellos/as. Pero yo soy extremadamente guapo. Hay, también, quien me describe como atractivo y con ojos grises como una tormenta a punto de desatarse. Así que en fin, no podría fijarme en una chica fea o del montón. Las chicas con pelo de arbusto y dientes de castor obviamente nunca tendrían ninguna posibilidad conmigo.

Pero no basta sólo con que sea guapa. Pansy Parkinson es guapa, pero también es tremendamente aburrida. Tiene que ser alguien interesante, con quien pueda mantener una conversación decente. Tampoco podría estar con una tonta de remate y casi squib, ¿te imaginas? ¿Alguien con el poco talento mágico y la carencia de inteligencia de Longbottom? Qué desgracia.

Y por último, la chica que esté conmigo debe amarme apasionada e irremediablemente. Soy consciente de que eso es lo más fácil de cumplir, pero soy exigente. Puedo permitírmelo, es decir, ¿me has visto bien?

* * *

 **¿Qué te gusta hacer en las vacaciones de verano? ¿Te ha gustado alguna chica alguna vez?** (Preguntas de un/a estudiante anónimo/a)

Mis padres y yo viajamos mucho. Vamos a asentamientos mágicos en otros países, nos hospedamos en hoteles caros, probamos las delicatesen del lugar, visitamos lugares emblemáticos. Por supuesto, permanecemos fuera del circuito turístico muggle. No queremos que nos peguen la peste o la viruela o cualquiera de esas epidemias que tienen por tener la sangre podrida. Y lo que es peor, no quiero estar a menos de diez kilómetros de nadie que lleve sandalias con calcetines.

También asistimos a actos importantes: recitales, fiestas, eventos deportivos. Los Malfoy somos muy populares, no nos faltan invitaciones. Varios días a la semana vienen a mi casa Gregory y Vincent, o Zabini, Theodore y Daphne y pasamos el rato.

En definitiva, no me aburro nada en verano. Desde luego no echo de menos Hogwarts ni nadie de la gente que viene aquí. Por ejemplo, entre las cosas que hago en verano no está preguntarme qué será de Granger. (Imagino que se pondrá calcetines con sandalias e irá haciéndolo fotos de esas que ni siquiera se mueven a cualquier piedra que se cruce, como hacen todos los muggles en sus vacaciones. Qué lamentable).

Y respecto a tu segunda pregunta, por supuesto que sí. Para tu tranquilidad y la de todas las féminas del mundo, me interesan las mujeres. Quizás gustar es una palabra demasiado seria, porque nunca he perdido la cabeza por ninguna chica (es más bien a la inversa) pero, por ejemplo, hay un par de alumnas de Beauxbatons que regresaron a su país muy satisfechas. Y hasta aquí puedo escribir.

* * *

 **¿Qué hubiera sucedido contigo si el sombrero hubiera exclamado "Gryffindor"? ¿Hacia qué persona sientes absoluta confianza?** (Preguntas de Matsumoto)

Asumo que has estado dándole a la jarra de whisky de fuego. ¿En qué universo podría yo haber acabado en Gryffindor? Soy demasiado inteligente, demasiado sutil y estoy demasiado apegado a mi vida para ir a parar a esa casa.

Imagínate, tendría que ir por ahí dando cabezazos a las cosas y sonriendo como un idiota, porque eso es básicamente en lo que consiste ser un Gryffindor. Hay un alto componente de masoquismo en esa casa, es casi como si desearan morir. Debería investigarse esa tendencia suicida que tienen la mayoría de los Gryffindor. No es que el mundo vaya a echarlos de menos si desaparecen pero, si fuese Dumbledore lo encontraría preocupante.

También son muy proclives a pegar usando las manos, como si fuesen vulgares muggles. ¡Somos magos! Y para algo existen los duelos y los maleficios, pero no, ofende a un Gryffindor y estará haciendo sonidos de orangután, frunciendo el ceño y arrojándote cocos.

Es más, siento que estoy perdiendo coeficiente intelectual sólo de imaginarme en Gryffindor. Voy a dejarlo aquí o se me olvidará cómo escribir y acabaré rascándome la cabeza y señalando las cosas con un dedo para comunicarme con mis iguales.

En cuanto a tu segunda pregunta, ¿absoluta confianza? Bueno, absoluta-absoluta sólo la siento por mí mismo. Pero Vincent y Gregory jamás me traicionarían. Sin embargo, si quisiera confiar algo gordo, algo _realmente_ gordo a alguien, sería a Theodore. Vincent y Gregory son leales pero estarás conmigo en que no son los más listos de su clase precisamente, seguro que meterían la pata y desvelarían mi secreto sin querer… En cambio Theodore se lo llevaría a la tumba.

Quiero decir en el caso de que tuviera algún terrible secreto, que no es así. Y deja de insistir, ¡qué pesadez!

* * *

 **¿Cuál es tu recuerdo más feliz? (el que usas para realizar un expecto patronum) y si chocaras con Hermione Granger bajo un muérdago para las navidades, ¿seguirías con la tradición navideña?** (Preguntas de Silbandoalaluna)

Cuando Umbridge me nombró miembro de la Brigada inquisitorial. No, espera, mejor cuando expulsó a Potter y los gemelos Weasley y les prohibió jugar al quidditch de por vida. O mejor aún, el partido en que el zanahorio se estrenó como guardián y recibió tantos goles que, si fuesen pasteles, ni Vicent y Gregory juntos hubiesen podido comérselos todos.

O cuando mi padre me compró la Nimbus 2001 y entré en el equipo de quidditch. O tal vez cuando pillé al trío mierdoso ayudando al lerdo de Hagrid a entregar una cría de dragón y les quitaron tantos puntos que Gryffindor fue la última en el marcador de las casas durante todo el curso (aunque, mejor no, que luego Dumbledore nos quitó la copa de las casas injustamente en el último momento, ¡eso fue tongo! ¡todo el mundo lo sabe! Ni siquiera intenta ser imparcial).

O cuando leí la respuesta de… No, eso no. Y ya que lo preguntas, tampoco fue cuando besé a Granger por la apuesta que me hicieron porque eso fue ASQUEROSO y definitivamente jamás sería un recuerdo feliz. De hecho, aún tengo pesadillas con ello.

Y mira, yo que sé, elige el que quieras de los que he dicho. Después de todo, tampoco sé hacer un Expecto Patronum ni lo necesitaré nunca.

Sobre el tema del muérdago, veo que tienes una menta muy retorcida. Ni en un millón de años pasaría por debajo de un ramillete de muérdago con Granger cerca. Otra cosa es que yo no lo viera y ella (que seguro que sí lo había visto porque es una empollona a la que no se le escapa nada) me hiciera una encerrona, me empujara bajo él y se me tirara encima. Vivo con miedo a que pase algo así, porque sé que es algo que ella (y muchas, y también muchos) harían, aprovechándose del hecho de que besarse bajo el muérdago es una tradición ancestral y un sangre pura como yo no puede negarse a algo así. Así que bueno, si eso pasara, tendría que besarla. Ewwwww, esperemos que eso no pase nunca.

Granger, si lees esto… Mejor dicho, cuando leas esto (sé que lees todas mis respuestas y se rumorea que hasta a veces las besas) no se te ocurra acercarte a mi cuando lleguen las Navidades, ¿entiendes? No querría tener que volver a besarte por nada del mundo.

( _Nota añadida a pie de pergamino en una caligrafía diferente, con letras apretadas y muy marcadas: "Antes besaría al calamar gigante, idiota_ ")

* * *

 **Querido Draco, ¿Admitiste acaso en una de tus anteriores respuestas que Hermione Granger y tú poseen el mismo nivel intelectual? ¿No estás admitiendo que una sangre sucia es capaz de igualar a alguien de tu estirpe?** (Pregunta de Bibi Was Here)

Yo nunca he dicho eso, estás tergiversando mis palabras. Lo que quiero decir es que Granger no es del todo tonta para ser una sangre sucia. Mira a Longbottom, es sangre pura pero parece ser que sus padres eran hermanos o algo así, porque es un completo idiota. Y luego están Weasley y Potter, que hacen que a su lado cualquiera resulte inteligente.

En comparación con ellos, Granger parece casi lista. Reconozco que resulta estimulante discutir con ella, se puede mantener una pelea que vaya más allá de " _Tonto/Tonto tú_ ", pero eso es todo. Es evidente que una sangre sucia jamás podría estar a mi altura en ningún aspecto. La única razón por la que saca mejores notas en algunas asignaturas es porque es una empollona que no tiene vida. Si yo estudiara lo mismo que ella, sacaría Excelentes de Honor en todo, pero a diferencia de ella, yo tengo vida social y además soy una estrella del quidditch.

* * *

 **Draco, ¿has experimentado alguna vez con tu sexualidad? Quiero detalles escabrosos.** (Pregunta de Albaa)

¿Qué quieres decir con eso de experimentar? ¿Qué si he tomado alguna poción rara o cosas por el estilo? ¿Que si me lo he hecho con una estatua o un centauro? Déjame decirte que tienes una mente bastante sucia.

Yo no necesito experimentar, lo tengo todo muy claro. No me van los animales, ni los objetos, ni tengo ningún fetichismo por los pies, y lo siento por los hombres, pero sólo me interesan las mujeres. Excluyendo de eso a muggles y sangre sucias, obviamente.

* * *

 **Si tuvieses oportunidad de pasar 24 horas es el mundo muggle sin que nadie te viera, juzgara, o supiese que estas allí; ¿Qué harías?** (Pregunta de BellatrixCassi)

¿24 horas entre muggles? ¿Qué es eso, un reportaje para El Profeta? " _24 horas con los muggles", "Cómo sobreviví 24 horas entre muggles", "Un mago perdido en mugglelandia_ ". No suena mal si lo planteo así.

Pero no tengo ni idea de cómo funciona el mundo muggle. Es decir, no podría utilizar la magia delante de esos idiotas porque podrían atraparme y hacer experimentos conmigo. O eso o empezarían a adorarme como a un dios, que sería lo más lógico.

Ahora bien, supongamos que me acompaña algún sangre sucia, por ejemplo Granger, para guiarme y enseñarme todo lo que yo le pida. Reconozco que siento curiosidad por un par de cosas.

Eso del cine, por ejemplo. ¿Es como una foto que se mueve con voces y música de fondo? Es como un libro en imágenes, por lo que he podido oír. El problema es que he escuchado que la gente acostumbra a ir al cine a darse el lote con su pareja y como yo tendría que ir con Granger, podría hacerse ideas equivocadas y todos queremos evitar eso.

También siento curiosidad por eso de las fotografías estáticas. He oído que hay una especie de máquinas donde metes una moneda y te hacen fotos. Pero tendría que dejar a Granger esperando fuera porque, por lo que sé, la gente también suele darse el lote dentro de esas máquinas.

Maldita sea, Granger, ¡deja de acosarme!

¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí. Sería interesante llevar ropa muggle por un día. Es evidente que no puedo ir por ahí en túnica, porque he oído que se parece mucho a una prenda muggle que usan las señoras que se llama camisón. Y no quiero que nadie piense que me visto como una señora muggle, así que lo primero sería camuflarme. Con lo cual, iría a alguna tienda de ropa a comprarme unos vaqueros. Admito que, si se tiene el porte y el trasero adecuado, puede ser una prenda bastante favorecedora. Y créeme, tengo tanto lo uno como lo otro. Granger se desmayaría al verme en vaqueros y con una camisa.

También están esos sitios donde van los muggles a divertirse. ¿Parques de atracciones? Sí, sí, ese sitio lleno de instalaciones y máquinas, donde se suben a sentir que se están jugando la vida, pero de un modo más o menos seguro. Hay que entenderlo, ellos no pueden volar en escoba, no saben lo que son las emociones fuertes, así que buscan algún sucedáneo. Estoy seguro de que ninguna atracción de esas me dará nada de miedo, a fin de cuentas soy un experto buscador de quidditch. Granger es otra cosa. Seguramente se estará agarrando a mí todo el rato, aprovechando la coyuntura para tocarme con la excusa de que está asustada y necesita calor humano. Esta Granger… es incorregible.

Por lo visto, hay ciertas atracciones especializadas en dar miedo, pero no es más que otro lugar donde la gente va a darse el lote.

Y por último, según mis fuentes, los muggles celebran fiestas continuamente. De hecho hay ciertos locales donde, por la noche, siempre es fiesta. Hay poca luz, mucho alcohol y tienen la música alta. Esto te sorprenderá, pero también en esos lugares, la gente se suele dar el lote. No me imagino a Granger allí, pero no le quedaría más remedio que llevarme. Una vez allí, bueno, tendría que hacer lo necesario para parecer un muggle más…

La conclusión que saco de esto es que los muggles son unos pervertidos que van por ahí montándoselo en cualquier lugar.

Ahora que lo pienso a lo mejor no son tan estúpidos como yo creía.

* * *

 **¿Qué harías si te dijeran que en el futuro estas en una relación con Granger? ¿Y si te dijeran que te enamoraste de ella? ¿Cómo crees que te verías vestido de chica? ¿Estarías con Hermione si no fuera una hija de muggles?** (Preguntas de xBooksAreMyLifex)

Vaya, vaya. Alguien se ha pasado (mucho) con el whisky de fuego, o tal vez has inhalado polvos de doxy por accidente, porque no encuentro otra explicación a tales preguntas.

¿YO saliendo con Granger? ¿DRACO MALFOY Y HERMIONE GRANGER JUNTOS? Eso es ( _tachón) (tachón) (tachón tan profundo que traspasa el pergamino_ ).

¡Menuda ( _tachón_ )!

¿Enamorarme yo de ella? Eso es tan improbable como verme vestido de chica (y, para que conste, a mí me queda bien todo. Aunque no veo por qué habría de vestirme de chica. Aprovecho para decir que no soy una chica, pero si lo hubiera sido, sería la más guapa de todo Reino Unido y lo sabes. También la mejor vestida. Me estoy imaginando a mí mismo en versión femenina y me he enamorado. De mí, no de Granger).

Sería diferente si Granger no fuera hija de muggles. Si fuese sangre pura, tal vez… Bueno, si fuese sangre pura nunca habría ido a Gryfffindor (allí adoran a los mestizos). Seguro que estaría en Slytherin y tampoco soportaría a Potter y mucho menos al idiota lobotomizado de Weasel. Si fuera una Slytherin necesariamente tendría buen gusto, con lo cual resulta obvio que se fijaría en mí.

Otra cosa sería que yo me fijara en ella. Podría pasar. Si no apestara a sangre podrida podría resultar hasta atractiva. Y es inteligente, eso hay que reconocérselo, sin encima no tuviese la tara de llevar sangre muggle, lo sería mucho más.

Pero aun así necesitaría que alguien la ayudara a relajarse y la enseñara a divertirse, y nadie es mejor en eso que yo.

Pero bueno, eso no va a pasar nunca así que no tiene sentido teorizar sobre ello. Así que olvídalo, ¿vale? Yo ya lo he olvidado.

De hecho, ni recuerdo tu pregunta. Es más, puede que hasta me olvide de colgar esta respuesta.

Será mejor que la quite del montón de mi correspondencia antes de que la vea Goyle.

* * *

 **¿Qué opinas de que al parecer Harry y Hermione sean pareja?... Cho anda muy celosa por lo que dicen... ¿por cierto, tras invitarla al Baile qué tal va tú relación con Pansy?** (Pregunta de daemia)

¿Granger y Potter pareja? Por favor, no me hagas reír. Eso no se lo creería nadie. Ya sé que Pansy le dijo unas cuantas idioteces inventadas a Skeeter y ellas publicó en Corazón de Bruja pero no es verdad. No están saliendo, ¿te enteras? No es cierto, todo el mundo lo sabe.

Sólo son amigos. Y punto. Y Chang tampoco es precisamente una lumbreras, es decir, salió con Diggory, ¿no? Así que el hecho de que ella esté celosa no significa nada. Sólo que tiene un pésimo gusto si se ha fijado en Potter. Al menos Diggory no era un completo inútil, a pesar de estar en Hufflepuff, pero lo que es Potter… De todos modos, de ella resulta creíble. En cambio, Granger es demasiado lista para fijarse en alguien tan simple. Sólo hay una persona más simple que Pipi-Potter en todo Hogwarts y ese es el lerdo de Weasel (ser más complejo que él no tiene mérito, teniendo en cuenta que sus padres son, por lo que sé, hermanos). Que Potter no sepa ni dónde tiene la mano derecha si Granger no se lo dice, no significa que estén saliendo.

Y deja ya el tema, que vaya hartazgo.

En cuanto a mí y a Pansy, ¿de qué relación hablas? A todo lo llamas relación. Yo no salgo con nadie. Pansy es sólo una… amiga. Y que conste que yo no la invité al baile, ella me lo pidió a mí (entre muchas otras personas).

* * *

 **ESPECIAL: Draco Post-DH**

* * *

 **Draco, ¿has conocido a Teddy Lupin? Si es así, ¿qué te parece? ¿Tiene las cualidades de un Black? ¿Te arrepientes de haber sido un mortífago?** (Pregunta de Belial)

Lo conozco, no en profundidad pero sí me he cruzado con él alguna que otra vez.

Después de la guerra, mi madre y Andrómeda se reconciliaron y si conocéis a Andrómeda, sabréis que no va a ninguna parte sin su nieto. O al menos así era cuando él era un crío. Supongo que, para un adolescente, las charlas de dos señoras maduras no tendrán mucho interés.

Mi madre me ha mantenido al tanto de él todos estos años. Parece un muchacho brillante pero un tanto revoltoso. No sobresalió especialmente en sus años en Hogwarts porque no se molestaba en estudiar pero, por lo visto, tiene gran talento. Heredó de su madre la metamormagia y, por fortuna, nada de la maldición de su padre.

No lo conozco lo suficiente para afirmar que tiene las cualidades de un Black, pero, por lo que he podido saber, el muchacho tiene carácter y una gran personalidad. Diría que eso es algo habitual en la rama de la familia que tenemos en común.

Respecto a tu segunda pregunta, no me arrepiento de haber sido un mortífago, pero sí lo lamento. Arrepentirme significaría que de poder volver atrás tomaría otra decisión, y eso no es algo que haría. No me gustó tener que ser un mortífago y ojalá no hubiera tenido que serlo, pero en el fondo, nunca tuve elección.

Acepté por salvar a mi padre. Recuerdo cuando Bellatrix se presentó en la mansión con la oferta, como si me trajera un regalo de Navidad tan bueno que compensaría todos los años en que no ejerció como tía por estar en Azkaban. Recuerdo la expresión en el rostro de mi madre, o mejor dicho, la ausencia de expresión y de color. Parecía una estatua. Sabía que no le gustaba aquello pero no me importó. En ese momento me parecía algo importante, me parecía un honor, pensaba en lo orgulloso que estaría mi padre si ocupaba su lugar. En lo poderoso que sería, en lo peligroso, en cómo el trío de oro se caería de culo si lo descubriera, en cuánto me admirarían mis compañeros…

Como puedes ver, simples frivolidades. Pero entonces tenía apenas dieciséis años, era demasiado ingenuo, demasiado estúpido para comprender el regalo envenenado que me estaban haciendo. Mi madre intentó disuadir a Bellatrix, lo que al principio me enfadó, pero luego comencé a comprender. Quizás fuese un estúpido pero no carecía por completo de inteligencia. Leí entre líneas en las cosas que mi tía dijo.

Si yo la cagaba, mi padre estaba muerto. Voldemort le había dado una nueva oportunidad a mi familia para enmendar su error, pero sería la última.

Negarme nunca fue una posibilidad, ya se había decidido por mí.

Tampoco olvidaré el rostro de mi padre el día que los mortífagos lo sacaron de Azkaban y lo devolvieron a Malfoy Manor. La forma en que me abrazó, cómo le temblaban las manos, cómo evitó mirar mi marca y rehuía mi mirada…

Y entonces comprendí, al verlo en sus ojos entendí hasta qué punto me habían condenado.

* * *

 **ESPECIAL: Preguntas para Hermione**

* * *

Pregunta de Chiaki Suzuki para Hermione: **Hay un rumor que dice que Draco Malfoy se siente atraído hacia ti, ¿qué opinas? ¿Crees que es cierto?**

Son especulaciones infundadas. Ya sé de dónde viene ese rumor. Imagino que del pergamino que publicó en el corcho de Malfoy hace unas semanas una tal "Bruja Cotilla", a cuyo apodo no puede hacer más honor. Aunque no creo que esto sea de la incumbencia de nadie, sí que hubo un, bueno, un beso. Fue todo por una estúpida apuesta porque está claro que Malfoy es lo suficientemente inmaduro e inconsciente para hacer algo así. Como habrás leído, yo le puse en su sitio después.

No voy a entrar en detalles porque este tema es bastante desagradable para mí. Pero en definitiva, no es cierto que Malfoy se sienta atraído por mí. Soy una hija de muggles, ¿recuerdas? Con los prejuicios tan arcaicos que tiene, es imposible que pudiera verme de esa manera. Jamás.

* * *

Pregunta de Matsumoto para Hermione: **Primero, gracias siempre por darnos a los Slys el beneficio de la duda. Segundo, ¿qué crees que sería de ti si estuvieras en Slytherin? ¿Qué tipo de cualidades buscas en un chico? Y siendo sincera, ¿qué opinas de Draco Malfoy?**

En primer lugar, de nada. Intento juzgar a las personas por sus actos, no por la casa a la que pertenecen. A decir verdad, antes de la ceremonia del Sombrero seleccionador, me preguntaba en qué casa caería. Dudaba sobre si mi lugar estaría en Ravenclaw o en Gryffindor. Sabía que Slytherin no era una opción para mí al ser hija de muggles y no creía tener la paciencia necesarias para estar Hufflepuff.

Creo que podría haberme ido bien en Slytherin. Es decir, si dejasen a un lado su elitismo acerca de la sangre mágica. Siempre he tenido claro lo que quiero y qué debo hacer para conseguirlo, y también me considero una persona ambiciosa, por eso creo que en ese sentido tengo algunas de las cualidades necesarias para que el sombrero me asignara esa casa aunque, a pesar de todo, no creo que fuese el lugar idóneo para mí. Es decir, me da la impresión de que mis compañeros de casa no serían muy tolerantes con mi postura acerca de la situación de los elfos domésticos. Me temo que no sería muy popular allí.

Respecto a tus siguientes preguntas… ¿Qué busco en un chico? No es algo que haya pensado demasiado. Estoy muy ocupada con mis estudios para preocuparme por ese tipo de cosas, pero supongo que estaría bien encontrar a alguien que me comprendiera. A veces me da la sensación de que poca gente a mí alrededor lo hace, incluso con… bueno, mis amigos. También busco a alguien que se preocupe por algo más que quidditch o pasarlo bien, ya sabes, que tenga profundidad, sea inteligente, culto y ambicioso. Que me suponga un reto estimulante.

No sé qué tiene que ver todo esto con Malfoy pero prefiero no opinar sobre él. Estoy cansada de hablar sobre él, de verlo en todas partes y de sus estúpidas apuestas. Apenas tengo relación con él y así me gusta que sean las cosas. Digamos simplemente que no somos personas afines.

* * *

Pregunta de LaChicaRiddle para Hermione: **Llevas una amistad bastante cercana con Potter, ¿te has sentido atraída por el en algún momento? ¿Crees en las segundas oportunidades? ¿Si Draco te pidiera una oportunidad para conocerle aceptarías? En un hipotético caso. ¿Si te casaras con Draco Malfoy como crees que sería su relación y sus hijos?**

Por Merlín el Sabio, no. Harry es mi mejor amigo desde que tengo once años. Jamás se me ocurriría verlo de esa manera. Es como un hermano para mí. Es una de las personas más importantes en mi vida y haría cualquier cosa por él, pero no siento ningún tipo de atracción por él.

Por otra parte, sí creo en las segundas oportunidades. Eso sí, no se me ocurre ningún universo en que Malfoy me pidiera que le diera una oportunidad para conocerlo mejor. ¿Por qué haría tal cosa? Está claro que no quiere que nadie sepa cómo es en realidad, por eso se comporta de esa manera tan insoportable. Pero si me lo pidiera… hipotéticamente hablando, supongo que sentiría cierta curiosidad.

Eso aún puedo llegar a imaginarlo. Sin embargo, Malfoy yo casados y con hijos se sencillamente algo en lo que no puedo pensar. Ahora mismo no puedo imaginar cómo sería estar casada con nadie pero especialmente con él. Salvo que fuera algún maleficio o alguien nos echara algún filtro amoroso en el zumo de calabaza o…

Es evidente que no nos soportaríamos, estaríamos todo el día discutiendo y nos divorciaríamos antes de tener hijos.

* * *

Pregunta de Miss Dramionera para Hermione: **¿Qué sentiste al darle su merecido al patán de Draco en tercer año? Me refiero, por supuesto, a la espectacular cachetada. Atte. Yo-también-quiero-ser-como-tú?**

Bueno, como prefecta de Gryffindor te diré que no estuvo bien agredir a un compañero por muy justificado que estuviera. Pero entre tú y yo, me sentí muy bien. No podía creerme lo que acababa de hacer, ni tampoco que no lo hubiera hecho antes. Creo que Draco Malfoy aprendió algo ese día.

Pero no lo suficiente, a la luz de recientes acontecimientos. Como se le ocurra volver a besarme, ridícula apuesta de por medio o no, tendrá mis dedos marcados en la mejilla durante una semana.

* * *

Pregunta de luna-maga para Hermione: **Hermione, supongo que habrás leído la respuesta de Draco a la pregunta de si podría sentirse atraído por una sangre sucia. Sin ánimos de ofenderte por tu sangre, pero vamos, lo que es es, ¿qué opinas de lo que dijo Draco de vos? ¿Qué posibilidades existen de que un sangre pura como Draco Malfoy te haga tilín en el corazón?**

Bueno, sí, admito que leí su respuesta. No por nada, no es que sintiera curiosidad, simplemente pasaba delante de su corcho y vi mi nombre.

Draco Malfoy puede opinar lo que dé la real gana de mi aspecto. Como comprenderás, no me importa en absoluto. Lo que opine alguien obsesionado con su físico que probablemente se tiñe y que usa tanta gomina que con toda seguridad sufrirá una calvicie precoz, no tiene el menor interés para mí. Lo único que pienso es que para resultarle tan desagradable, ha dado una descripción muy detallada de mí. Es como si se fijara más de la cuenta, teniendo en cuenta que soy una "sangre sucia".

A diferencia de él, yo no tengo ningún prejuicio respecto a la sangre. Podría interesarme un sangre pura, igual que un hijo de muggles, un squib o un muggle. Lo que me importa es cómo sea esa persona, no la supuesta pureza de lo que le corre por las venas.

Precisamente por eso jamás podría fijarme en alguien como Draco Malfoy. No me interesa la gente tan superficial, maliciosa y orgullosa. Así que, para dejarlo claro, ni en un millón de años me sentiría atraída por él.

* * *

¿Qué tal?  
Me han divertido mucho las preguntas, algunas me han hecho pensar un buen rato (por ejemplo Draco en el mundo muggle xD) y me lo he pasado en gran respondiendo como una Hermione indignada, así que espero que vosotras/os lo hayáis disfrutado también.

Como siempre, no dejéis de decirme qué os parecen las respuestas! Y por supuesto, animaos a hacer preguntas para el especial Navideño. Por cierto, me queda un capítulo más para acabar con todas las repuestas del "Draco responde I" y así ya iré avanzando a las siguientes.

Muchas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo y perdón por no poder contestar a vuestros reviews uno por uno. Os mando un abrazo muy grande.

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**

PD: Deja un review si quieres hacer de guía para Malfoy en el mundo muggle y llevarlo a todos esos lugares donde los muggles se dan el lote (xDDDD)


	7. Capítulo VII

Ya está aquí, ya ha llegado ¡el especial navideño de "Draco responde"! Por razones obvias, he dejado en pausa todas las preguntas anteriores y me he centrado en responder las preguntas navideñas que le habéis hecho a Draco y a compañía. Las he respondido todas, así que este capítulo es más largo de lo habitual (es muy, muy largo). Por no hablar de la intervención especial de nuestra querida amiga, la Bruja Cotilla (para arrojarle un poco de luz a todo el asunto).

Aprovecho para daros las gracias por todo vuestro apoyo y los reviews que me dejáis (siento, de verdad, no tener tiempo para contestaros). Pero sobre todo, me he esforzado mucho en tener el capítulo a tiempo para hoy para que en cierto modo sea un regalo navideño para vosotrxs y, especialmente, para llegar a tiempo de desearos una fe **liz Navidad y un feliz 2016!** Ya llevo muchos años por aquí (esto me hace sentir muy vieja xD), gracias por acompañarme en este viaje!

* * *

 **DRACO RESPONDE**

* * *

 **VII**

* * *

 **ESPECIAL NAVIDEÑO**

* * *

 **Querido Draco:** **¿** **Que tan cierto es que estas Navidades te has quedado en el castillo porque Lucius (mi adorado suegro... Ejem) en secreto y en el mundo muggle se ha hecho un implante capilar para sus entradas? Responde con seriedad y honestamente, por favor... ¿crees que en un futuro cercano perderás tu espectacular cabellera tal y como él?** (Pregunta de Aramis Sora Selwyn)

¡Eso es falso! Los Malfoy desmentimos por completo cualquier forma de alopecia y el uso de algún remedio muggle para ponerle fin (ya que ningún miembro de la familia padece tal enfermedad y sí una innata aversión a todo lo muggle).

Mi padre no está calvo y yo mantendré mi poblada y sedosa cabellera hasta la sepultura. La próxima persona que calumnie a los Malfoy recibirá noticias de nuestros abogados.

* * *

 **Draco: Se vienen las fiestas de fin de año, navidad y año nuevo, ¿tienes pensado asistir a algún evento en especial? ¿Qué sueles hacer durante esas fechas o bien, como las celebra tu familia?** (Pregunta de Amanda)

* * *

Bueno, este año me voy a quedar a pasar las Navidades en Hogwarts por algo que no tiene nada que ver con injertos de pelo en el mundo muggle. Pero cuando estoy en casa, en Navidad comemos con la familia más cercana. Nos juntamos unos cuantos Black y Malfoy, ya sabes, sólo gente exquisita y de sangre muy pura, y todo el mundo me hace regalos. La noche de fin de año mis padres organizan una gran fiesta en Malfoy Manor e invito a todos mis amigos, y hay música en directo, bebidas, canapés, juegos… Se quedan a dormir y solemos pasar el día de año nuevo dormitando, comiendo y contando batallitas.

Pero este año, como me quedo en Hogwarts, asistiré a la fiesta de Navidad. Habrá una gran cena y después un baile. No va a tener el nivel del Baile del Torneo de los tres magos, porque no van a venir las Weird Sisters pero puede que no esté del todo mal. Después de todo, yo asistiré, aportando clase y caché al evento.

Imagino que también organizarán algo para fin de año, una cena o algo así. Se queda medio Slytherin así que haremos peleas de nieve improvisadas, jugaremos al quidditch, dormiremos hasta tarde y haremos alguna travesura. Suena bien.

Tengo el presentimiento de que van a ser una grandes Navidades.

* * *

 **A Draco, ¿posarías para un calendario sexy de Navidad versión Hogwarts? Y a Hermione, ¿lo comprarías?** (Pregunta de Lilith Faye Black)

¿Te refieres a uno de esos calendarios en que todo el mundo sale en pelotas por una causa benéfica como comprarle a los Weasley una túnica que no tenga cuarenta años de antigüedad?

No lo sé, supongo que depende de la causa. Por mí, Weasley puede seguir llevando las túnicas de su tía abuela. Pero lo que está claro es que si yo no poso en ese calendario, difícilmente se le podría llamar "calendario sexy".

Si me pagan bien lo haría. Sería una buena inversión, las ventas de cualquier cosa en que la que salga yo mostrando mi perfecta anatomía alcanzarían cifras astronómicas. Por supuesto que Granger lo compraría y lo miraría todas las noches antes de dormir (y se tocaría pensando en mí). Sí, definitivamente lo haría.

Firmado: _Draco_

Todo ese asunto de los calendarios sexys me parece denigrante, por mucho que obedezca a fines benéficos. Además, si Malfoy saliera en un calendario de esas características deberían llamarlo "Calendario De Engreídos Insoportables De Hogwarts", "Calendario de Gente Enamorada De Sí Misma" o "Calendario de la Sección de Enfermos Mentales de San Mungo Con Delirios de Grandeza". Aunque supongo que podría usarlo para alimentar la chimenea de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, que en esta época hace mucho frío.

Firmado: Hermione

* * *

 **Querido Draco, ¿si, en un hipotético caso, tuvieras que regalarle algo a Hermione en vísperas de Navidad, qué elegirías? Sé sincero. PD: Me encantas.** (Pregunta de Vivi FV)

Querida, Vivi: tenemos cosas en común. Yo también me encanto. Eso sí, no se me ocurre ningún hipotético caso en que yo me viera obligado a regalarle algo a Granger. Además, no tendría ni idea de qué regalarle.

Excepto " _Historia de Hogwarts_ ". ¿Has visto jamás a alguien tan obsesionada con ese libro como ella? Se pasa el día sacándolo de la biblioteca. A veces lo reservo para mí, aunque ya tengo mi propia copia, sólo por el placer de fastidiarla.

Acaba la mitad de sus frases con un _"¿Es que soy la única que ha leído Historia de Hogwarts?_ ". Supongo que se cree muy especial por sabérselo de memoria. No es para tanto, yo también me lo he leído.

Otra cosa que podría venirle bien es un peine. No estoy seguro de que los muggles conozcan esa tecnología tan sofisticada, eso explicaría los pelos que lleva (es como ver un accidente). Aunque no es precisamente una belleza, si se peinara hasta ella ganaría un poco.

Ya sé que ella preferiría otra clase de regalos, como por ejemplo, otro beso de estos labios. Pobrecilla, admito que le he arruinado la vida desde que la besé por aquella apuesta. Se pasará el resto de su triste existencia buscando a alguien que la bese como yo lo hice, pero jamás lo encontrara. Un beso mío sería el mejor regalo que podría recibir.

Por desgracia para ella, eso no va a pasar.

Lo siento, Granger.

* * *

 **Querido Draco, primero que nada, ¡feliz navidad! Quiero hacerte una pregunta, si me lo permites: ¿Qué diferencias encuentras entre cómo festejan navidad Gryffinfor y como lo hacen en Slytherin? Es decir, me pude colar en la sala de Gryffindor, y ¡hey, es espectacular! Me encanta cómo los gemelos Weasley hacen bromas, la torpeza de Neville y el intercambio navideño. Aunque la suertuda fue Hermione con Cormac, ese sí es un regalo. McLaggen se lució.** (Pregunta de LenaCastle)

Espera un momento, ¿qué regalo de McLaggen? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué le hizo un regalo a la Comelibros? Supongo que te refieres a ese amigo invisible que se supone que hacen los Gryffindor. Sí, eso tiene sentido. De todos modos, ¿cómo que se lució? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué es lo que le regaló ese Krum rubio? (es igual de idiota, se cree bueno jugando al quidditch y se piensa que es el terror de las nenas. Es como el gemelo de Krum pero en versión británica. Incluso parece tener el mismo mal gusto cuando se trata de chicas). Sea lo que sea, seguro que fue una mierda. A Granger sólo le interesan los libros. Apuesto a que no le gustó el regalo de McLaggen. ¿Qué dijo ella? ¿Cómo reaccionó a su regalo? ¿Cómo… cómo se lo agradeció? Bah, es igual, no me interesa. Todo esto no me importa lo más mínimo. Cuéntaselo a quién quiera escucharlo, porque yo no quiero.

Seguro que los Gryffindor son un muermo. Se retaran a ver quién tira más lejos una mesa o quién levanta la estatua más pesada, o quien hace la cosa más estúpida y temeraria, y se darán cabezazos y harán sonidos simiescos y ese tipo de cosas que hace la gente con encefalograma plano que se cree muy valiente y muy fuerte. No tienen la sutileza ni el ingenio de los Slytherin. Nosotros tenemos una cosa que se llama clase, así que nuestras celebraciones son más elegantes.

Y, no te voy a decir por qué medios, pero estamos bien surtidos de alcohol. Ponemos buena música, bailamos, charlamos y nos metemos en líos. Somos Slytherins.

Imagino que los Ravenclaws dedican sus navidades a tener debates filosóficos la mar de aburridos y los Hufflepuffs hacen deberes y se ayudan los unos a los otros para intentar sumar entre todos un cerebro y no suspender y repetir curso.

Como puedes ver, Slytherin es la mejor casa. No hacemos intercambios navideños, porque los Slytherin no hacemos nada por compromiso. ¿Y si me toca regalarle algo a alguien que me cae mal? ¿Por qué iba yo a gastar mi dinero y mi tiempo en tal cosa? Es absurdo. Además, seguro que sólo me regalarían basura, como McLaggen a Granger. Es una cosa estúpida.

No, en serio, ¿qué es lo que le regaló? ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con lo de que " _se lució_ "? ¿A ella le gustó el regalo? ¿Cómo le dio las gracias?

No, déjalo, no me importa. A mí todo esto me da igual. Todo lo que tenga que ver con Granger me trae sin cuidado. Deja de hablarme de ella. ¡Estás obsesionada! No voy a seguir perdiendo mi tiempo con estas cosas que no me interesan en lo más mínimo.

PD: Pero puedes decirme qué le regaló McLaggen a Granger.

* * *

 **¿Es verdad que quedaste encerrado en un salón gracias a un muérdago con Hermione y Blaise y que la única manera de salir era que Blaise y tu besaran a Hermione? Que me lo ha contado una niña de Slytherin.** (Pregunta de .HR)

¿Una niña de Slytherin? ¿Qué niña de Slytherin? Es para una cosa.

Sea quien sea quien te haya dicho tal tontería (porque eso es lo que es, una tontería) miente. Míralo de esta manera, si fuera cierto que besar a la Comelibros hubiera sido la única manera de salir de aquel salón encantado, todavía estaríamos allí y yo no podría estar respondiéndote a esta desfachatez.

Si nos hubiéramos encontrado en esa situación (y no estoy diciendo que eso haya pasado, en absoluto) seguro que Blaise hubiera claudicado porque es así de débil. No puede pasar ni cinco minutos sin mirarse al espejo, así que hubiera empezado a ponerse nervioso, a sudar y a aporrear la puerta sin parar.

Granger, por su parte, se habría negado sólo por fastidiar. Es más, sospecho que fue ella la que lo preparó todo para que nos quedáramos allí encerrados. Es decir, si eso hubiera sucedido (que no lo hizo). Sólo querría tener la sartén por el mango y hacerse la interesante. Es razonable que no quisiera besar a Blaise, pero todo el mundo sabe que Granger se muere por mis huesos, así que besarme a mí sería como estar en uno de sus sueños húmedos. No habría razón para hacerse la dura.

Yo me negaría, claro. Ya besé a Granger una vez (por una apuesta, ¿está claro? ¡Fue por una apuesta!) y no tengo ninguna gana de repetir la experiencia. Claro que tampoco tendría ganas de quedarme encerrado allí para siempre en tal compañía.

Mira, no tengo por qué darte más explicaciones. No pasó. Porque estoy fuera y Blaise está fuera, y Granger estará en algún agujero royendo libros, así que tu fuente te ha mentido. Nadie besó a nadie. Sobre todo, Granger y Blaise no se besaron. Aunque si lo hubieran hecho, habría sido con mucho asco, las manos en alto, los cuerpos lo más separados posible, expresión de horror y los labios muy apretados. Y habría durado sólo un segundo (que ya fue demasiado largo).

Y qué decir de mí. Yo no besé a Granger. Ni le puse las manos en la cintura. Ni ella a mí en el cuello. Ni usamos la lengua. Ni cerramos los ojos. Ni Blaise carraspeó al cabo de diez o quince segundos.

Ni salimos todos de allí corriendo, sin atrevernos a mirarnos. Ni me fui a toda prisa a darme una ducha (muy fría), mientras que Blaise se dio un baño largo con agua hirviendo y haciendo gárgaras con desinfectante.

Así que no voy a seguir hablando de esto. Y no insistas.

PD: En serio, ¿qué niña de Slytherin te dijo esto?

Firmado: _Draco_

Todo eso es rotundamente falso, una sucia, asquerosa y vil mentira. Blaise Zabini jamás, bajo ningún concepto, besaría a ninguna sangre sucia. De entrada, ni siquiera estaría en la misma habitación que una salvo que lo llevaran allí inconsciente.

Blaise Zabini preferiría pasar la eternidad en aquel salón con muérdago antes que mancillar sus deseables labios tocando los de una hija de muggles. De lo contrario, tendría pesadillas continuamente, se despertaría en medio de la noche envuelto en sudor frío, recordando lo ocurrido. Se bañaría quince veces al día. Se lavaría los dientes otras tantas. Se exfoliaría los labios. Se sentiría sucio.

Aquello no pasó. Y Blaise Zabini no habla de cosas que no han sucedido.

Firmado: _Blaise Zabini._

* * *

 **Draco, Theodore, ¿qué dirían si les propongo un trato? Les daré la oportunidad de pedir un deseo, el que quieran, solo si Draco invitas a Hermione al baile de navidad y, Theo, tú le dices lo que sientes a Luna. ¿Aceptan?** (Pregunta de Janed niffler)

Menuda has liado, Janed. Estarás contenta. He aceptado tu estúpido trato y le he pedido a Granger que venga conmigo al baile de Navidad. En realidad era sólo una broma para ver qué respondía y reírme de ella cuando me dijera que sí, con lágrimas en los ojos. Tal vez incluso le siguiera el juego hasta el día del baile, donde me presentaría con otra. Pero Granger no ha mordido el anzuelo. Me ha dicho que no. A mí, A DRACO MALFOY. ¿Una sangre sucia rechazándome A MÍ? ¿Quién se ha creído que es? ¿Una veela? Con su pelo de superviviente a una explosión y sus dientes de… bueno, sus dientes ya están bien pero ¡antes eran muy grandes! ¡Yo lo recuerdo! Y sus labios… tan… tan… y ¿qué me dices de esos ojos tan… marrones? ¡No está en posición de rechazar ninguna propuesta! ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Si el jodido Draco Malfoy en persona te invita a ir a algún sitio, aunque sea a bailar sobre excrementos de pájaro en la lechucería, dices que sí. Te sientes la elegida. Te tiemblan las rodillas, se te acelera el pulso, se te seca la boca, notas un calorcillo en el vientre, tus pupilas se dilatan. Y dices que sí, porque de pronto no hay ninguna otra palabra en tu vocabulario.

Encima Granger ha tenido la desfachatez de enfadarse conmigo. Me ha llamado idiota y me ha dicho que la deje en paz y que la próxima vez vaya a reírme de mi padre. Esto no va a quedar así, ¿ME LEES, HERMIONE GRANGER? ¡Esta te la devuelvo!

Firmado: _Draco_

Te agradezco la oferta pero no creo que en los deseos. Para ser sincero, mi deseo tendría mucho que ver con Luna y si se cumple, no quiero que sea por arte de magia o tu intercesión, sino porque sea lo que ella realmente quiere.

La invitaría al baile. No por un trato o una apuesta, sino porque me gustaría ir con ella. Pero tengo entendido que ya tiene pareja. Por mucho que diga Draco, ese Longbottom es un chico listo.

Firmado: _Theo_

* * *

 **Draco y Herms, debe ser duro tener que pasar las Navidades en Hogwarts, pero tuvisteis la compañía del otro! Me gustaría saber qué sentisteis cuando bailasteis juntos después de la cena navideña, sobre todo cuando vuestros labios se rozaron.  
Hermione ibas muy guapa y Draco, el verde de tu túnica resaltaba tus ojos**. (Pregunta de Loonydraconian)

No recuerdo nada de la fiesta de Navidad. Alguien me echó algo en la bebida. En serio. Sólo sé que iba muy guapo, obviamente. Me alegra que hayas notado que el color de mi túnica hacía resaltar el de mis ojos: fue algo totalmente premeditado. Está bien ser hermoso por naturaleza, pero nunca viene mal sacarse partido.

Respecto a lo del baile, como ya digo, no sé de qué me hablas porque no lo recuerdo. Aunque me duelen mucho los pies, igual es que Granger me pisó un montón de veces. Eso lo explicaría todo, porque no es la persona con más gracia del mundo que digamos. Mira todas las veces que pisó a Krum durante el Baile del torneo de los tres magos. Es un auténtico milagro que después de eso no haya tenido que abandonar su carrera deportiva.

Como ya digo, me drogaron. Si nuestros labios se rozaron seguro que fue al chocar accidentalmente y darnos un cabezazo. Ni bajo el efecto de misteriosas sustancias le daría un beso a Granger (y ya sé lo que vas a decir pero fue por una apuesta, ¿entiendes? UNA APUESTA. Es completamente diferente). Por Merlín, dime que no lo vio todo el mundo (si es que de verdad pasó, me cuesta creerlo). Esa maldita Granger, ¡aprovechándose de mí en mi estado! No conocía esa faceta suya tan pervertida. Yo no estaba en pleno uso de mis facultades pero ¿y ella? ¿Qué excusa tiene ella?

Bendita Morgana, creo que me voy a cambiar de colegio. Aún estoy a tiempo de ir a Durmstrang, ¿verdad? ¿VERDAD?

Firmado: _Draco Malfoy, futuro alumno de Durmstrang_

No sé si a Malfoy lo drogaron, pero puedo asegurarte que alguien (y muy posiblemente fue él) echó algo en mi ponche de huevo. ¡Ni siquiera me acerqué a la cerveza de mantequilla en toda la noche! Y sin embargo, yo… yo no era yo misma. Tengo lagunas sobre lo que pasó la noche de la fiesta de Navidad y lo que recuerdo… prefiero olvidarlo. Cuando Ginny me contó que Malfoy yo bailamos y que… No puedo creerlo. Qué vergüenza. Yo nunca… (tachón). Esto es horrible.

Creo que voy a pedir el traslado a Beauxbatons. No se me da mal el francés y mis padres suelen veranear en Marsella. Espero que me acepten aunque no tenga sangre de veela. ¿Crees que lo harán? Su programa de estudios es interesante y allí no me conoce nadie. Aunque la hermana de Fleur Delacour estará allí… pero dudo que hable con nadie de Hogwarts. Sí, definitivamente me marcho a Francia. Au revoir!

Firmado: _Hermione Granger_

* * *

 **He oído que has obligado a un niño de segundo colocar un muérdago debajo de donde se encontraban tú y Hermione discutiendo luego del baile de navidad... ¿qué puedes decir al respecto?** (Pregunta de NigerLacrimam)

Me declaro inocente de los cargos. Yo no he sido. ¿Para qué haría tal cosa? ¿En qué mundo me podría interesar a mí colocar un muérdago encima de nosotros? Eso sería el equivalente a besarla por propia voluntad, porque todo el mundo sabe que le pasan cosas terribles a los que rompen la tradición de besarse bajo el muérdago y yo soy un buen mago temeroso de las tradiciones. Además, ni siquiera recuerdo que discutiéramos o por qué lo hicimos. Recuerdo el muérdago y… cosas que no te interesan que pasaron después. Pero yo no hablé con ningún niño de segundo, están muy por debajo de mí en la pirámide social. Me confundes con otro.

Espera un momento, puede que recuerde un niño. ¿Quieres decir que _alguien_ le dio órdenes a ese crío de que pusiera muérdago encima de nuestras cabezas? No, no puede ser, él no se atrevería a…

Te dejo, tengo que matar a alguien.

* * *

 **He estado todo el mes fuera atendiendo mis negocios en el extranjero. Me han dicho que en la fiesta de Navidad pasada te han visto salir e ir rumbo al lago y digamos que NO precisamente discutiendo con MI Granger... La pregunta es, de hombre a hombre, de Slytherin a Slytherin, ¿es cierto que besaste a MI Granger saliendo de la fiesta? ¿Sientes algo por Mi Hermione Granger? ¿Planeas hacer algo después de eso? Porque si no es así, tengo el anillo de mi abuela para ella, si sabes a lo que me refiero...** **Y estoy dispuesto a discutirlo si te molesta. Hermione Kraven, suena bien ¿no?** (Pregunta de Arios astor Kraven)

¿Cómo que "tu" Hermione Granger? ¿Es que la has adoptado o algo así? ¿Quién te crees que eres? Granger no es una propiedad. Y si lo fuera, no sería tuya. Por mí puedes largarte otra larga temporada al extranjero, por ejemplo a Laponia. He oído que allí los nombres pretenciosos y absurdos están a la orden del día. Encajarías bien.

Además, en Slytherin no queremos a ningún amante de los sangre sucia. Menos a amantes de los sangre sucia que quieren casarse con ellas. No tengo nada que discutir contigo. Lo que hagas o dejes de hacer me importa un pimiento.

Y lo que haga Granger dos pimientos. Espera, menos que un pimiento. Menos dos pimientos. Por mí puedes casarte con ella y llevártela a Laponia (aunque ella jamás aceptaría a un pedante relamido como tú).

Y yo no besé a Granger saliendo de la fiesta. Ni en otros sitios ni momentos, ¿estamos? Y si lo hubiera hecho, no sería asunto tuyo. Pero te doy un consejo: olvídate de Granger. No tienes nada que hacer con ella. Además, deberías fijarte en alguna sangre limpia. Granger es… Granger no es para ti y punto.

¿Por qué no desapareces?

Laponia.

* * *

 **Draco, ¿es cierto que después de la fiesta de Navidad, Granger ha sido vista en tu dormitorio?** (Pregunta de Sam Wallflower)

No es cierto. ( _Sigue un largo tachón en el que ojos atentos podrían leer la frase "_ Nadie la vio salir _"_ ). Eso sería una locura, ¿no? Granger y yo en mi habitación… JA-JA-JA –eso es una risa irónica, por si no ha quedado claro –. Menuda ocurrencia, ja-ja-ja, mira cómo me río.

¿Qué íbamos a hacer los dos juntos en mi cuarto? Bueno, no hay muchas cosas que podríamos hacer y sin duda tu sucia mente ya se está imaginado cuales son, por eso mismo sabrás que Granger y yo jamás haríamos tales cosas. Es, bueno, es Hermione Granger. Ya lo sabes. Es hija de muggles y una empollona, y peor aún: Gryffindor.

Y ni aún drogado la hubiera colado en la sala común de Slytherin, eso está totalmente prohibido. Para nada nos hemos dado el lote en el sofá que hay frente la chimenea y luego hemos pasado a mi habitación. Como nunca hemos estado en mi cuarto juntos, jamás nos hemos metido en la cama y en absoluto nos hemos entregado a una larga maratón de todas esas cosas que tu pervertida mente se está imaginando. Tampoco nos hemos quedado dormidos abrazados.

Así que, en serio, busca algo en que ocupar tu tiempo libre en lugar de dejar que tu imaginación vuele hacia cosas que me resultan tan ofensivas.

* * *

 **Draco me comentaron que estas vacaciones de navidad te vieron mucho con Granger, en la biblioteca, a veces caminando cerca del campo de quidditch ¿qué está pasando? Al parecer se volvieron muy cercanos.** (Pregunta de JuviaSwaan)

¿Hermione y yo cercanos? Quiero decir, Granger. Qué cosa más ridícula. ¿Es que uno no puede ir a la biblioteca sin que le acusen de tal ultraje? No es culpa mía que Granger esté ahí metida todo el día. Yo creo que hasta duerme allí. Por eso siempre coge la mejor mesa, esa que está junto a los ventanales. Al principio me fastidiaba y me iba a otro rincón, pero después decidí que tenía más derecho que Granger a usarla. ¿Cómo que por qué? Pues porque soy Draco Malfoy, por eso. Así que me senté igualmente, aunque ella estuviera allí. Y es posible que los paseos de Granger por los terrenos de Hogwarts coincidieran con mis horarios de entrenamientos de quidditch navideños de vez en cuando. Es más, pasó demasiadas veces para ser una coincidencia. Entre tú y yo, creo que me estaba espiando. No se lo digas a Granger porque tiene mucho genio pero todo el mundo sabe que es una Draquier. Ya sabes, una de mis groupies. Es comprensible, siendo yo un ícono sexual.

Pero eso es todo, no nos hemos vuelto íntimos ni nada por el estilo. Y por cierto, ¿cómo sabes todas esas cosas? ¿También eres una Draquier?

* * *

 **¿Qué pasaría si en la época de navidad de tu último año (donde tú y Granger son premios anuales) se quedan solos en su torre y se disponen a beber whisky de fuego y ella se pone borracha y te seduce? (Sé sincero y deja tu lado Malfoy por esa noche).** (Pregunta de lovedracoluciusmalfoy98)

Supongo que Granger se emborracharía para tener el valor de confesarme sus fuertes deseos sexuales por mí persona. Muy Gryffindor pero luego no tiene agallas para intentar seducirme estando sobria. No puedo culparla, es humillante ser rechazado (no es que a mí me haya pasado nunca, pero puedo hacer un ejercicio de empatía y suponer cómo sería).

Porque eso es lo que pasaría, a no ser que yo estuviera tan borracho que no recordara ni mí nombre. Sólo en ese caso me dejaría seducir por Granger: en los sillones de la sala común, en las escaleras, en su cama, en la mía, contra una pared, sobre una mesa… en fin, allí donde su desatada libido se lo pidiera. Insisto, up tendría que estar muy borracho.

Nivel: no recordar nada a la mañana siguiente. El problema es que Granger sí que lo recordaría y después no dejaría de acosarme sexualmente, y prefiero evitar ese tipo de cosas. Sería muy incómodo. Sobre todo compartiendo torre con todos esos lugares propicios para dejarse llevar por la pasión etílica.

* * *

 **ESPECIAL: Preguntas para Hermione**

* * *

 **Hermione: Si tuvieras la obligación de llevar a Malfoy a un lugar muggle para navidad ¿cuál sería? y ¿Qué te gustaría que pasara allí?** (Pregunta de MartinaLecuona)

Hay una pista de patinaje sobre hielo junto al Museo de Historia Natural de Londres que está preciosa en Navidad. Sería divertido ver a Malfoy sobre unos patines, rodeado de muggles, chocándose con ellos y girando como una peonza. Después de verlo caer unas cuantas veces y reírme de su torpeza (no sé si sabe patinar sobre hielo pero seguro que verse entre tantos muggles haría que se tropezara y cayera un montón de veces, aunque sólo fuera por intentar esquivarlos), lo llevaría a algún local vintage a beber té y después a ver las luces de Navidad que se encienden por toda la ciudad. Estoy segura de que se quedaría boquiabierto. Pese a todas las cosas magnificas que tiene el mundo mago, no hay un espectáculo comparable a las luces de Navidad en Regent Street.

Considero que, pese a todos sus prejuicios, podría gustarle el mundo muggle si le diera una oportunidad. ¿Qué me gustaría que pasara? Que comprendiera que los muggles no son tan diferentes de los magos, que son personas y que son valiosas.

Pero supongo que eso es pedir demasiado tratándose de él.

* * *

 **Hermione, ¿si Draco te invitara al baile de navidad aceptarías? Porque si Ron está enfermo y todos los demás tienen pareja, creo que no tienes opción**. (Pregunta de Janed niffler)

Esta pregunta es de mal gusto. Supongo que sabías que Malfoy iba a invitarme al baile por una especie de apuesta o broma o algo así, ¿verdad? Pues que sepas que se ha quedado con un palmo de narices cuando le he dicho que no. ¿Se ha creído que soy idiota? Ya sé muy bien cómo se las gasta, recuerdo perfectamente cuando me besó por una apuesta. No pienso volver a caer en la trampa. No es que aquella vez pensara que me había besado porque… bueno, por otra cosa, pero… Mira, voy a dejar de hablar de eso.

La cuestión es que conozco a Malfoy y sé que sólo pretendía reírse de mí. Seguramente se pensaba que iba a morder el anzuelo y aceptar acompañarle al baile, para que así pudiera dejarme plantada o presentarse allí con la ruin Pansy Parkinson, el muy idiota.

Pero le puse en su sitio. No voy a ir al baile con él. Ni con él ni con nadie. No necesito ir acompañada. Sólo es una estúpida cena de Navidad con un poco de música a continuación. Me da igual que la gente se empeñe en ir en pareja como si fuese el Baile del Torneo de los tres magos. Ginny tampoco va a ir acompañada, ni Parvati Patil.

Simplemente iré, cenaré, beberé ponche de huevo, bailaré un poco a mi aire y cuando me canse me marcharé a dormir. Nada más. Estoy segura de que será una noche poco memorable.

* * *

 **Querida Hermione, te reto a besar a Draco Malfoy con la excusa de que se encuentran bajo un muérdago (Sé que lo harás porque los Gryffindor no le temen a nada ¿o sí?)** (Pregunta de Marisolsol)

Los Gryffindors tememos a cosas. De lo contrario, los boggarts no tendrían ningún efecto sobre nosotros y te aseguro que no es así. Otra cosa es que seamos capaces de enfrentarnos a nuestros temores.

Pero no soy la clase de persona que se deja arrastrar a retos que no le interesan. Y te aseguro que besar a Malfoy bajo un muérdago no es algo que me atraiga.

De cualquier modo, por una serie de desafortunados acontecimientos, es… bueno, es posible que hubiese un beso bajo el muérdago. No lo recuerdo muy bien. ¿He mencionado ya que echaron algún tipo de sustancia a mi ponche en la fiesta de Navidad?

( _Nota a pie de pergamino escrita en tinta verde y con una caligrafía elegante y alargada "_ A otro perro con ese hueso, Granger. A juzgar por la manera en que me besaste bajo el muérdago diría que sí es algo que te atrae… Todavía tengo marcas en la nuca de lo fuerte que me agarraste mientras nos besábamos").

* * *

 **Hermione: Corren rumores de que un chico de Ravenclaw se te declaró la mañana siguiente a Navidad y Draco Malfoy estaba ahí por casualidad (?). Cuando el chico acabó de confesarse, Malfoy empezó a meterse con él. ¿Qué hacía Malfoy cerca de la entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor? ¿Crees que se había puesto celoso por la confesión que hizo el otro chico? Y si así fuera, ¿qué opinas al respecto?** (Pregunta de Gladys Ashenbert)

Bueno, eso no fue exactamente así. De todos modos, me gustaría saber cómo te has enterado.

La verdad, todo lo que pasó en Navidad fue… Digamos que cuando me desperté ese día no me encontraba muy bien. Como ya he dicho, echaron algo en mi bebida y yo… no era yo misma. Así que me desperté con un dolor de cabeza terrible y estómago revuelto. Y entonces Parvati me dijo que había un chico de Ravenclaw paseando cerca de la Torre de Gryffindor y preguntando por mí. Obviamente, como prefecta, no podía permitir que se acercara demasiado. Los alumnos de otras casas no deben conocer la ubicación exacta Gryffindor, así que tuve que vestirme y salir a buscarlo.

Era un chico de séptimo. No voy a dar más detalles por preservar su identidad, pero el caso es que la noche anterior estuvimos charlando (de lo que guardo recuerdos bastantes borrosos) y bueno, él me dijo que… Es decir, lo que tu propia pregunta contiene. No hay necesidad de repetirlo.

Malfoy no debería estar por allí. Puedo hacerme una idea de la razón por la que rondaba la Torre de Gryffindor, pero no pudo elegir un momento peor. Escuchó lo que el chico de Ravenclaw me dijo y apareció de la nada a meter baza.

A mí empezó a dolerme aún más la cabeza y los dos se pusieron a discutir. Se acusaron mutuamente de encontrarse cerca de la Torre de Gryffindor y aunque se supone que el motivo de la pelea era yo (o algo así), ignoraron por completo mi existencia y mis intentos de intermediar. No voy a reproducir aquí las cosas que se dijeron porque eso es… privado, pero digamos que Malfoy fue tan desagradable como sólo él puede serlo y el chico de Ravenclaw se acabó marchando muy enfadado. Si estás leyendo esto, lo siento mucho. Todo me pilló por sorpresa y luego Malfoy… yo, que sepas que he le reprochado su conducta (aunque no es que le haya importado en absoluto, me temo). Tal vez podríamos hablar en otra ocasión, más calmadamente, y aclarar las cosas.

( _Nota a pie de pergamino escrita en tinta verde y con una caligrafía elegante y alargada_ "Desaparece, Ravenclaw. No tienes nada que hacer con Granger. No tenéis nada que aclarar, es bastante evidente que te dio calabazas. No le interesas, ¿comprendes? Hazte un favor a ti mismo y mantente alejado. Supongo que sabes lo que significa la palabra 'dignidad' porque en Ravenclaw desayunáis diccionarios; en ese caso, intenta conservar una poca").

* * *

 **Con los avances científicos de tu mundo, ¿qué le recomendarías a tu suegro (Lucius) para remediar sus problemas capilares, y a Draco para prevenirlos? Sería un buen regalo de Navidad, ¿no? A no ser que prefieras por supuesto un novio calvo o con entradas. Deberías pensar en serio en mi pregunta e investigar sobre el tema.** (Pregunta de Aramis Sora Selwyn)

¿Lucius? ¿Lucius Malfoy? ¿Mi… suegro? Creo que estás muy equivocada. Lucius no es mi suegro ni Malfoy mi… novio. Eso es… No sé quién te ha informado, pero te ha mentido. Además, yo no estoy en posición de aconsejar a nadie sobre la alopecia. Es un tema en el que no soy precisamente experta. Mi padre no sufre calvicie y tampoco parece que Lucius Malfoy lo haga.

Así que no en qué te basas para afirmar que Malfoy hijo se quedará calvo o tendrá entradas. En cualquier caso, es algo que me trae sin cuidado. Pero imagino que con toda la gomina que usa, podría pasar.

( _Nota a pie de pergamino escrita en tinta verde y con una caligrafía elegante y alargada_ "¡Yo no voy a quedarme calvo! Ya está bien, Selwyn, ¡te la estás buscando!").

* * *

 **ESPECIAL: Preguntas para Luna**

* * *

 **Hola, Luna. ¿Cómo piensas celebrar las Navidades? ¿No es un poco solitario pasarlas sólo con tu padre? Si pudieses pasarlas con tus amigos, ¿de qué manera las celebrarías con ellos?** (Pregunta de Nell Charentes)

¡Hola, Nell! Normalmente paso las Navidades con mi padre en nuestra casa de Ottery St. Catchpole, pero ¡nunca estamos solos! Hay un montón de criaturas mágicas que nos acompañan, aunque no podamos verlas. Además, a veces mi padre invita a sus amigos de una sociedad secreta a la que pertenece y sobre la que no puedo darte más detalles. Pero fueron ellos los que descubrieron la conspiración Roftang y la existencia de los Bullebys. Otras veces aprovechamos las Navidades para viajar y visitar los hábitats naturales de muchas criaturas mágicas extraordinarias o buscamos en mercados mágicos ejemplares disecados o cosas que les pertenecieron como el cuerno arrugado de un snorkack. ¡Las Navidades siempre son muy divertidas!

Aunque este año voy a quedarme en Hogwarts. Mi padre estará muy ocupado dando unas conferencias en la universidad mágica de Nueva Delhi así que he decidido quedarme en el colegio. Eso significa que pasaré las navidades con mis amigos. Tengo cinco amigos y todos van a estar aquí. Ginny me ha dicho que salgamos a patinar por el lago helado, y a lo mejor voy a algún entrenamiento de quidditch a ver a Harry y Ron. Supongo que ayudaré a Neville a buscar a Trevor, porque siempre se está perdiendo. No me importa acompañarle, porque Neville siempre está dispuesto a buscar conmigo criaturas mágicas en cada rincón de los terrenos del colegio. También voy a ayudar a Hermione a tejer calcetines de lana para que los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts no tengan frío.

Y taparé Cho y Marietta con una manta cuando se queden dormidas en la sala común.

Por otra parte, me hace mucha ilusión poder darles los regalos de Navidad en persona a todos mis amigos. He conseguido un montón de piedras de circonita que los protegerán de los zarabandos y también les he comprado regaliz. Y en la cena de Navidad, con toda la gente feliz y contenta concentrada allí, tendré una gran oportunidad para buscar iknopas porque todo el mundo sabe que los atraen las risas y los postres.

Creo que van a ser unas Navidades para recordar.

* * *

 **Luna, ¿es verdad que tú y Nott estuvisteis hablando en el baile? ¿Qué opinas de él entonces? ¿Y de la escena que causaron Granger y Malfoy en los jardines?** (Pregunta de Diana de Ailf MDI)

Sí, es verdad. Theodore es muy amable conmigo y siempre se acerca a hablarme, aunque no sé por qué. Parece que no me considera rara. A lo mejor es porque el raro es él. En cualquier caso eso es bueno, porque me gustan las rarezas. Le conté que el Gran Comedor debía de estar lleno de iknopas con toda la gente bailando y riendo a nuestro alrededor y me pregunto si bailar los atraía. Le dije que sí, porque los iknopas se sienten muy cautivados por la excitación y la risa humana. Así que me invitó a bailar y dijo que se esforzaría por hacerme reír. Eso me hizo gracia. Theodore es un chico muy divertido, aunque parece ser que la gente no se da cuenta. Me gusta mucho. Tal vez debería conseguirle un poco de circonita a él también. No querría que los zarabandros lo molestaran.

En cuanto a lo que dices de Hermione y Draco Malfoy, no sé a qué te refieres. No me dio la impresión de que fuera ninguna escena. Solamente se gritaron, se tiraron bolas de nieve y luego acabaron besándose. No vi nada extraño en ello. Ya se habían besado en el muérdago del hall y habían discutido muchas veces antes. A mí me da la impresión de que siempre están discutiendo y besándose. Aunque es verdad que nunca antes les había visto hacer el ángel en la nieve. Y los dos se reían mucho (cuando no estaban gritándose o besándose), algo que deberían hacer más. Me gusta que Hermione se ría y Draco parece otra persona cuando lo hace. Se ríe muy poco por lo general, a veces pienso que tiene una colonia de polillas invisibles en el oído derecho, por eso siempre parece tan serio y contrariado. A lo mejor el bolazo de nieve que Hermione le dio justo ahí, las ahuyentó. A las polillas invisibles no les gusta el frío. Quizás por eso desde la fiesta de Navidad Malfoy parece más feliz.

* * *

 **ESPECIAL: Preguntas para Theodore Nott**

* * *

 **Mi querido Theo, Luna se veía hermosa en ese vestido que llevó a la fiesta de Navidad ¿No te parece? Aunque me pareció extraño que Neville pasará tanto tiempo con ella esa noche, no tenía idea de que iban a ir juntos ¿Crees que estén saliendo?** (Pregunta de JuviaSwaan)

Hay quien considerará que un vestido naranja estampado con dibujos de nargles es algo hortera, pero a Luna le quedaba muy bien. Además hacía juego con sus pendientes de muérdago, y para la ocasión llevaba un collar de corchos de cava. Me pareció un detalle muy apropiado. No soy un experto en moda pero creo que estaba muy guapa.

Longbottom la invitó a ir a la fiesta de Navidad con él así que supongo que no es extraño que pasaran tanto tiempo juntos. No sé si están saliendo, pero espero que no porque me dio la impresión de que Longbottom estaba interesado en una chica de Hufflepuff. Si estuvieran juntos, eso entristecería a Luna y es algo en lo que no me gusta pensar.

De todos modos, a Longbottom no pareció importarle que bailara con ella. Y Luna apenas lo mencionó en nuestra conversación. Sólo habló de cosas fantásticas, algunas demasiado perfectas para ser verdad.

Como ella.

Fue una gran noche.

* * *

 **Nota de la Bruja Cotilla.**

* * *

" **Lo que realmente pasó en la fiesta de Navidad"**

Supongo que os preguntaréis qué demonios pasó en la fiesta de Navidad. ¿Es cierto que alguien drogó el ponche? ¿Es verdad que Granger y Malfoy bailaron, se dieron el lote bajo el muérdago, después en los jardines, después junto al lago y finalmente acabaron la noche en la habitación del Slytherin?

Dado que soy una de las pocas personas que no probó el ponche de huevo, sólo yo sé qué pasó en realidad.

Es cierto que alguien echó polvos de doxy en el ponche de huevo. Alguien que recientemente ha hablado de sí mismo en tercera persona y que se ha sentido muy agraviado tras quedarse encerrado en una habitación con los protagonistas de la noche. Sí, me refiero a Blaise Zabini. Supongo que culpó a Granger de lo del muérdago o a Malfoy, no lo sé. El hecho es que cuando nadie se daba cuenta (excepto yo, que soy una gran espía) echó polvos de doxy en el ponche.

Como imaginarás, eso no afectó únicamente a Granger y Malfoy. Puede que incluso quienes estáis leyendo esta nota os despertarais a la mañana siguiente con mucha jaqueca y sin recordar parte de lo que hicisteis la noche anterior. Creedme, es mejor que no intentes averiguarlo.

Pasaron muchas cosas esa noche. Thomas y Finnigan se ocultaron tras el hueco de un retrato del tercer piso, no me preguntéis a hacer qué. Millicent Bulstrode y Colin Creeve se intercambiaron las túnicas (aquello es algo que no queréis recordad, hacedme caso). Al parecer, la profesora Vector le confesó sus sentimientos al profesor Snape. Hagrid abrazó a McGonagall y se rumorea que le desplazó unas cuantas vertebras. Zacharías Smith se dedicó a contarle a todo el mundo que pasaba por allí que en realidad era un mortífago.

La única razón por la que todo Hogwarts no se enteró de lo que pasó con Granger y Malfoy fue porque la mitad de la gente no estaba en condiciones de distinguir su mano derecha de la izquierda. Pero yo lo vi todo.

Les vi beber el ponche de huevo y sufrir sus efectos. Hermione Granger empezó a bailar como una loca y Malfoy se quedó mirándola embobado, sin molestarse en disimular. Hasta la piropeó un par de veces. Entonces Zabini se le acercó y no sé bien lo que le dijo, pero es fácil imaginar que lo alentó a bailar con Granger.

Los dos se pusieron a bailar como si les hubieran echado un Tarantallegra. Después, cuando la música cambió, se abrazaron y se tambalearon tanto que estuvieron a punto de caer. Sé que las canciones lentas se suelen bailar "pegadas" pero esos dos redefinieron el concepto. De hecho, hasta se dieron un cabezazo que hizo que ambos se rieran mucho y luego se besaron durante un instante. Se apartaron enseguida, sorprendidos.

Parece que Granger recuperó momentáneamente la lucidez porque después de aquello se marchó corriendo. Malfoy la siguió. Zabini, que lo había visto todo, también.

Los dos se pararon a discutir en el hall. Se acusaban mutuamente de haber besado al otro ("¡ _Tú me besaste primero!" / "No, ¡fuiste tú_!") y estaban tan metidos en la discusión que no se dieron cuenta de que Zabini paró a un alumno de segundo que pasaba por allí improvisando pasos de ballet y lo obligó conseguir muérdago para colocarlo encima de esos dos. El pobre muchacho obedeció y cuando hubo acabado su trabajo se marchó girando sobre sí mismo con los brazos en alto. Entonces Zabini metió baza de nuevo.

Les dijo que miraran sobre sus cabezas. Los dos vieron el muérdago y enrojecieron. Después, sus ojos se encontraron y se abalanzaron el uno sobre el otro. No sé quién besó a quién primero. A decir verdad, resultaba hasta difícil distinguir un cuerpo del otro, con tanto apretarse y girar la cabeza de un lado al otro.

Zabini se rió mucho durante los primeros dos o tres minutos, pero cuando quedó claro que no iban a separarse en la siguiente media hora se aburrió y regresó al Gran Comedor.

También yo me cansé de observar el espectáculo así que me fui. Lo siguiente que sé es que el escándalo que montaron esos dos me atrajo hacia los jardines. Estaban ahí fuera, en la nieve, sin sus capas, gritándose y tirándose bolazos. Parece ser que los polvos de doxy le dieron a Granger una puntería envidiable porque Malfoy se llevó la peor parte. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la Gryffindor era imparable, se acercó corriendo a ella y le hizo un placaje. Los dos cayeron sobre la nieve.

Granger, en lugar de enfadarse, se echó a reír y comenzó a hacer el ángel, moviendo los brazos y las piernas en arco para dejar huellas en la nieve. Malfoy la imitó. Después rodaron el uno hacia el otro y comenzaron a darse el lote de nuevo.

De pronto, Hermione se apartó y echó a correr hacia el lago, carcajeándose. Malfoy la siguió, gritándole constantemente que parara. Ella lo ignoró y llegó hasta el mismo lago. Allí volvieron a hacer lo mismo, pero para entonces yo ya estaba cansada de presenciar sus peleas y sus besos, así que regresé al Gran Comedor.

Lo último que supe es que cuando, agotada por todas las emociones de la noche me disponía a retirarme, me topé con los dos tortolitos. Iban abrazados, trastabillándose, riéndose y mandándose callar el uno al otro. Se dirigían a la sala Común de Slytherin. Los seguí y aunque no pude entrar detrás de ellos, doy fe de que Granger entró en la casa de las serpientes acompañada de Draco Malfoy.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó allí pero estuve vigilando la entrada durante al menos una hora y nadie salió ni entró.

Al día siguiente oí comentar a Lavender que Granger había regresado a la torre de Gryffindor al amanecer, así que dejaré que saquéis vuestras propias conclusiones.

Sólo sé que después de esa noche, se les empezó a ver juntos en la biblioteca y por los terrenos de Hogwarts…

En fin, será cosa de la magia de la Navidad.

Seguiré informándonos. Sabéis que me queréis.

Firmado: _La Bruja Cotilla_

* * *

¡Pues esto ha sido todo!

Me lo he pasado muy bien respondiendo a tus preguntas e intentando encajarlo todo de modo que tuviera sentido. De algún modo, creo que las preguntas se acabaron complementando para permitirme tejer esta aventura, aunque sea un tanto alocacada (los polvos de doxy eran necesarios y le pregunta del muérdago, Blaise, Draco y Hermione me dio el móvil del delito jaja). Por otra parte, las fans de Draco, siendo tantas, tendrían que darse un nombre apropiado. Daquiers no deja de sonar un poco raro pero no se me ocurría nada mejor xD (he pensado que en lugar de "Dramioneras" podríamos ser "Dramioners" que suena menos a camioneras jaja).

Eso es todo por esta vez, en la siguiente entrega ya volveré a las preguntas habituales. Espero que os haya gustado el especial navideño. ¡Que disfrutéis de las fiestas!

Con mucho cariño, **Dry.**

PD1: Deja un review para que un ramillete de muérdago aparezca por arte de magia encima de ti y de Draco (o quién te apetezca besar :P)

PD2: ¿Habéis visto el trailer de " **Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos** "? Debo decir que me ha dejado bastante fría y no me ha recordado nada a Harry Potter :((((


	8. Capítulo VIII

¡Hola! Siento el retraso, en tres palabras: exámenes y vida. Y en más palabras, además tenía la duda de cómo enfocar la historia tras el especial de Navidad. Una lectora me sugirió que ignorara las preguntas atrasadas y siguiera la historia a partir de ahí, pero me daba pena el asunto. Luego pensé que, en realidad, no hacía falta olvidarlas. Bastaba con responderlas teniendo en cuenta los acontecimientos recientes. Lo que está pasando entre Draco y Hermione después de las navidades se deja caer muy sútilmente en las preguntas que me dan cancha para hacerlo. Así que si queréis saber más, ¡preguntadles a ellos! O tal vez deberías preguntar a la Bruja Cotilla, que es nuestra fuente de información más fiable ;)

Nada más, os dejo con las últimas preguntas del capítulo 1 (¡sí! ¡Por fin he acabado con ellas! *corre desnuda por el prado*)

* * *

 **DRACO RESPONDE**

* * *

 **VIII**

* * *

 **¿Es cierto que le miraste el trasero a Granger al salir de la clase de Pociones y que luego te relamiste los labios? ¿Haces tríos con Zabinni y Nott en la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca?** **¿Eres gay y como no lo admites sigues siendo virgen?** (Preguntas de Yaiza Rose Malfoy)

Yo no le miré el trasero a Granger, estás equivocada. Estaba mirando su mochila y resulta que un hilo colgaba de la parte baja. Se balanceaba de un lado a otro y creo que de algún modo me hipnotizó. Pero en absoluto me relamí los labios, ni que fuese Vincent o Gregory pensando en pasteles…

Por otro lado, no sé si no por dónde empezar a responder a tu segunda pregunta. ¿Eso te excitaría, eh? Pequeña pervertida. En primer lugar, no se me ocurre un lugar menos adecuado para montar un trío. ¿Por qué la Sección Prohibida? Y en segundo lugar, la orientación sexual de Zabinni es Blaise Zabinni. No sé Nott, pero yo soy hetero. Y no acostumbro a montarme tríos con mis amigos, no sé si eso es lo habitual en tu vida.

Por último, para tu información, no soy virgen. Creo que eso te decepciona. ¿Te hubiera gustado ser tú la primera en catar este cuerpo, eh? Sigue soñando.

Firmado: Draco Malfoy, heterosexual y sexualmente activo (con mujeres) (con muchas mujeres)

* * *

 **Para decir lo mucho que te desagrada Granger como que la tienes muy presente en todo momento, ¿no? ¿Qué color de tinte usas? Vale que no te creo que seas rubio natural! ¿Si te encontraras a Granger en un pasillo totalmente sola y inconsciente qué harías? ¿Quién es tu mejor amigo?** (Preguntas de Samantha S. Dracul)

En primer lugar, soy rubio platino natural. ¡No me tiño! Esto es una injuria grave, señorita Dracul. ¿Cómo osas? ¡Ningún producto químico o mágico ha mancillado jamás este maravilloso pelo!

Estoy tan ofendido que no debería ni responderte al resto. Pero lo haré, porque tengo que dejarte claras un par de cosas. Yo no tengo presente a Granger en todo momento, ¡sois vosotros y vosotras! Sí, sí, no os hagáis los inocentes. No dejáis de mandarme notitas haciéndome preguntas sobre ella. Que si el idiota de McLaggen le hizo un regalo del amigo invisible por Navidad (y por cierto, sigo esperando saber qué cuernos es), que si Krum la llevó al baile, que si el mundo muggle, que si con quién me casaría, ¡esto es ya una obsesión! Y en segundo lugar, ¿qué clase de persona crees que soy? ¿Qué crees que haría si encontrara a Granger inconsciente en un pasillo? Pues obviamente intentar despertarla, no tiene gracia burlarme de ella si no se va a enterar. Y luego haría que fuesen a buscar a esos memos de sus amigos para que la llevaran a ver a Pomfrey. Obviamente yo no voy a acompañarla a enfermería. No soy su estúpido novio. Ni uno de sus amigos (ya he dicho que son tontos unos memos, ¿verdad? ¿No? Pues son todos unos memos). Y tampoco soy tan desalmado como para pasar de largo y hacer que no la he visto.

Por último, el honor de ser mi mejor amigo lo tiene Theodore Nott. Quizás tampoco tenemos una relación tan cercana, pero es la única persona a la que puedo confiarle mis problemas. Zabini está demasiado ocupado mirándose a un espejo para escuchar, y aunque lo hiciera no le importa nada más que sí mismo. Y en cuanto a Vincet y Gregory, bueno, están bien para pegarle a la gente por ti y ese tipo de cosas, pero no es que sean muy buenos manteniendo conversaciones. Pansy se preocupa, le concedo eso, pero hay cosas que no puedo contarle porque bueno, está loca por mí y es un poco pesada.

* * *

 **Si fueras muggle, ¿en qué trabajarías y con quién te casarías?** (Pregunta de Aanonim77)

Si fuera muggle tendría un trabajo importante. Sería primer ministro. O una estrella del rock. O modelo. O ministro, modelo y estrella del rock. Y deportista famoso. Tal vez incluso diera un salto al mundo del cine.

Mira, olvida lo de primer ministro. Todo eso tiene que ser muy aburrido. Me quedo con lo de ser actor, cantante, modelo y deportista.

Obviamente alguien tan brillante como yo, tendría éxito incluso siendo muggle. Tendría todavía más fans, las Draquiers serían legión. No podría ni dar un paso en la calle sin guardaespaldas porque me acosarían desesperadamente, intentando tocarme o desnudarme.

En cuanto a casarme, no sé. Tendría que casarme con otra estrella. Nadie del pueblo llano tendría una oportunidad conmigo, por supuesto. Esa tal Emilia Clarke, sí, esa muggle que sale en todas partes con una peluca rubia… tal vez tendría alguna oportunidad conmigo.

* * *

 **Se comenta de todo desde que el otro día Pansy inició una pelea con Hermione Granger... ¿sabías algo?** (Pregunta de daemia)

Pansy es una metomentodo. Desde el baile de Navidad ha estado muy pesada y por alguna razón (completamente sin sentido) la ha tomado con Granger. Le dije que la dejara en paz. No por nada, lo que quiero decir es que no tiene nada que decirle a Granger. Es decir, que no merece la pena. Además si alguien tiene que hacerla rabiar, ese soy yo.

Pero Pansy no me hizo ni caso. Tienes ideas infundadas sobre "nosotros". ¿Qué "nosotros" te preguntarás? Bien, yo me pregunto lo mismo. Desde que fuimos juntos al baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos parece que se piensa que soy algo suyo y cada vez que alguna chica se me acerca monta un numerito.

No es ningún secreto que Granger está loca por mí. Pero no te hagas ideas raras. Nada ha pasado desde Navidad y todo eso fue por el ponche. No es cierto que hayamos seguido viéndonos. Ni en la biblioteca, ni en los jardines, ni en una clase vacía, ni… Bueno, que no seas pesada, que te he dicho que no nos hemos visto ¡y punto!

* * *

 **Hace tiempo que estoy muy pendiente de ti. Este Sexto Año estás muy guapo e interesante... ¿Eres gay? Porque a veces, por poner un ejemplo, uno va a China a buscar novia y luego resulta que su media rana de chocolate está en su mismo colegio...** (Pregunta de un Gryffindor que desea permanece en el anonimato)

Siento romperte el corazón (mentira, me encanta romper corazones) pero no soy gay. Y tampoco iría a China a buscar novia, ¿para qué viajar tan lejos? Alguien tan atractivo como yo tiene las puertas abiertas en todas partes.

Y las ranas de chocolate que yo compro, vienen en enteras.

* * *

 **Hermione Granger acaba de entrar al Baile de Navidad muy enganchada al brazo de Victor Krum. Más intrigante aún: su pelo de arbusto no parece querer arrancarle un ojo a su compañero. ¿Qué piensas al respecto**? (Pregunta anónima)

Eso pasó hace miles de años. No lo recuerdo. Ni siquiera sé de qué color era su vestido, ni cómo llevaba el pelo. Sé que se había peinado y eso en sí mismo ya fue un hito en la historia del colegio pero ya no recuerdo nada más. No pensé nada al respecto entonces (sólo que si podía peinarse y tener un cabello decente, no tenía excusa para llevar esos pelos de espantapájaros todos los días) y menos lo pienso ahora.

No tengo nada que decir sobre este tema.

Pero no entiendo cómo pudo ir al baile con Krum. Vale, hasta Longbottom tenía pareja, no es que le quedaran muchas opciones, pero ¿Viktor Krum? Vamos, Granger, hasta tú puedes hacerlo mejor que eso. Hay más pelo en las cejas de Krum que en la espalda de Hagrid. Además, a duras penas podíais entenderos. Y luego te las das de profunda. No creo que te encandilara con su labia (JAJAJAJA, eso ha sido cruel hasta para mí) y desde luego tampoco por su inteligencia (le vi comunicarse por gestos simiescos con Vincent y Gregory. Pobres Vincent y Gregory, pero bueno, como no saben leer, no voy a herir sus sentimientos al publicar esto). Su belleza es algo que brilla por su ausencia, así que imagino que fuiste con él porque era famoso. Eso explica que seas amiga de Potter, cuando es medio lelo.

Granger, Granger, esperaba más de ti.

* * *

 **¿Es cierto que odiaste a Viktor Krum después del baile de los Tres magos?** (Pregunta de Lee Patt)

No es que le odie. Es sólo que no le soporto. Cuando llegó a Hogwarts pensé que era alguien interesante. Venía de Drumstrang, era famoso… creí que podría subir el caché de la escuela. Pero me encontré con un simio unicejo que apenas sabía hablar inglés y que encima se fijó en Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger, has leído bien. Está claro que ese gorila no sabía nada de cómo funcionan las cosas en Hogwarts.

Y no, no me puse celoso. ¿Celoso yo? Yo no estoy celoso, tú estás celoso. Sí, tú. ¡Y no seas pesado!

* * *

 **Hermione y Victor Krum, ¿recuerdas eso? ¿Qué te pareció?** (Pregunta anónima por Ask)

¿Qué es esto? ¿La Santa Inquisición Muggle? ¡Ya está bien! ¿A qué vienen todas estas preguntas sobre ese estúpido baile y el estúpido de Victor Krum y el estúpido y para nada favorecedor vestido de Granger esa noche o su cambio de peinado, y lo mucho que bailaron y lo feliz que parecía ella y lo celoso que estaba Ron Weasley pero yo no? A mí todo eso me dio igual, ¿entiendes? ¿LO ENTENDÉIS?

Además, eso fue hace tiempo. Ellos ya no se hablan. Lo sé de buena tinta. ¡Chúpate esa, gorila alelado!

* * *

 **¿Porque no aceptas de una vez que te gusta Hermione? Todo mundo ya lo sabe ¡Acéptalo de una vez!** (Pregunta de Carito Uchiha)

¿Quién eres? ¿Hermione Granger con un pseudónimo? Por favor, no tenemos cinco años. Te gusta Hermione Granger, dice. Ti guisti Hirmini Gringir. Ñiñiñi.

A mí no me gusta Hermione Granger, ¡a ti te gusta Hermione Granger!

Y esto no… tiene mucho sentido. Voy a dejar esto ya. ¡La culpa es tuya por preguntarme tonterías!

* * *

 **Draco, escuché que Hermione te golpeó en la nariz antes de que la estúpida ave de Hagrid fuera ejecutada. Hahahaha ¿Qué sentiste? ¿Sabe golpear?** (Pregunta anónima por Ask)

¿Que qué sentí? ¿A ti qué te parece? ¡Dolor! Si quieres un consejo, no cabrees a Granger. Pega muy fuerte. Debe ser que cargar con veinte kilos de libros todos los días ha desarrollado su musculatura, porque te aseguro que nunca en mi vida había sentido tanto dolor. Bueno, es que nadie se había atrevido a pegarme jamás.

Una vez me peleé con Longbottom, en primero, pero eso fue hasta gracioso. No se le puede llamar pelea si Longbottom está implicado. Así que definitivamente sí. Granger sabe pegar.

* * *

 **He visto cómo le pasabas una nota a Granger en Encantamientos. ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?** (Pregunta anónima)

Soy Draco Malfoy, te podrás imaginar el contenido de esa nota. Había insultos. Cosas desagradables sobre su pelo y sobre cómo le quedaba la túnica, y sobre sus ojos marrones como la miel, y lo poco que me gustaba tenerla tan cerca en clase y que no quería verla después de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en la bib (tachón). Pues eso, era una nota para meterme con ella.

Claramente.

* * *

 **Pregunta para Draco: En la respuesta que se suponía que Crabbe no debía publicar, tuviste un lapsus linguae y dijiste "... obligarme a VOLVER a besarla.", es decir, la be-sas-te... OMG! ¿Hace cuánto pasó? ¿Te gustó? No te escapes de contestar porque prometo por la barba de Merlín que iré a Sortilegios Weasley y compraré algo para ti (y no, no te gustará).** (Pregunta de Hatte)

A ver, dejemos una cosa clara. Sólo la he besado una vez, por una apuesta. Bueno, y luego la noche del baile de Navidad. Vale, ahí nos besamos varias veces en varios sitios, ¡pero el ponche estaba encantado! Algo sobre unos polvos de doxy… no he querido investigar. Pero niego rotundamente haber vuelto a besarla después de aquello. Eso sería… eso sería… ¿te imaginas?

Granger y yo por ahí… dándonos el lote. Eso no pasaría jamás. En absoluto hemos vuelto a vernos después de esa noche para besarnos en ningún sitio. Desde luego no en el invernadero, ni en los vestuarios de quidditch después de un entrenamiento, ni en el pasillo de Historia de la Magia de la biblioteca que nadie usa jamás ni… Bueno, EN NINGÚN SITIO. Por Merlín, ¡contrólate! ¡Qué de insistencia! ¡No diré ni una palabra más!

Pero espero que te haya quedado claro que Granger y yo no nos besamos. Y las veces que pasó no me gustó nada, por eso jamás hemos repetido, ni lo vamos a hacer.

* * *

 **¿Cuál es tu fantasía sexual?** (Pregunta de DanaMalfoy13)

Si te lo contara, tendría que matarte.

Bueno, te daré una pista. La biblioteca, un pasillo oscuro. Una chica guapa recostada contra un estante lleno de libros. Subir la túnica con una mano, mientras ella aguanta la respiración. Hacerlo allí, contra la estantería, los libros cayendo al suelo con el vaivén. Cubrir su boca con una mano para que Pince no la oiga gemir…

Un lugar prohibido, un lugar público, un lugar casi sagrado, si le preguntas a Granger. El riesgo de ser descubiertos, de saltarnos las normas, de "mancillar" tanto conocimiento, de llevarla a sus límites hasta que no pueda soportar más el placer y tenga que gritar…

Un momento. He releído esta respuesta y parece que la chica a la que me refiero es Granger. Je, je… ¿qué tontería, no? He dicho una chica guapa, por si lo dudabas. Sólo quiero decir que la biblioteca es un sitio sagrado para gente como Granger, no que ella y yo… bueno, tengo entrenamiento de quidditch, no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo con esta respuesta, viciosilla.

* * *

 **¿Qué es lo que más te apasiona hacer?** (Pregunta de Lucy N. Mellark Eaton)

Ganar, tener razón, salirme con la mía. Humillar a Pipi Potter y a la Comadreja. Besar a (tachón) chicas guapas. Jugar al quidditch. Leer un buen libro. Viajar y hospedarme en los mejores hoteles mágicos. Demostrarle a la gente cuál es su lugar.

Ese tipo de cosas. Nada fuera de lo normal, como puedes ver.

* * *

 **En un hipotético caso de que te casaras con Hermione Granger. ¿Cómo crees que sería su relación y sus hijos?** (Pregunta de LaChicaRiddle)

Wow, wow, wow. Para el carro. Que Granger y yo sólo estamos… Es decir, no estamos nada. Una cosa es que nos diéramos el lote en el baile de Navidad bajo el efecto de polvos de doxy y otra muy diferente es hablar de bodas y niños.

¿Hace calor aquí o soy yo? Estoy sudando. Esta pregunta me pone nervioso. Sólo tengo diecisiete años, ¿qué se supone que debo responder a esto? No somos capaces de estar ni cinco minutos sin discutir, así que nos auguro un matrimonio hipotético muy accidentado. Habría muchas peleas, todo el rato, con ropa y sin ropa de por medio.

En cuanto a hijos… por el mero placer de dejarte fantasear con lo imposible (¿en qué mundo la sangre de los Malfoy se mezclaría con la de una hija de muggles?) serían superdotados. Es decir, míranos. Somos los mejores alumnos de Hogwarts. Y también serían guapos, los genes Malfoy son muy dominantes. Me preocupa cómo tendrían el pelo, eso sí. Espero que saquen el mío y no el de Granger o jamás podrán llevar esos gorritos de bebé tan simpáticos. Sería casi como si llevaran puesto el casco de quidditch todo el tiempo, uff, ¿te lo imaginas?

No le digas que he dicho esto. Podría traerme problemas.

Espero que esto haya respondido a tu pregunta, porque no pienso seguir hablando sobre el tema.

* * *

 **¿Cómo crees que serían tus hijos con Hermione?** (Pregunta de Maria Carstairs)

Bueno, bueno, bueno. Ahora sí que estoy preocupado. He oído hablar de esto. Sabía que algún día me pasaría pero no pensé que con Granger.

Me refiero a los y las shippers. Sí, esa gente que se dedica a emparejar a otra gente y es fan de su relación, y a veces hasta le ponen nombre a la pareja. Por ejemplo, Dralacoure (Draco/Delacoure) o ese tipo de cosas.

¿Qué nombre nos habéis puesto a Granger y a mí? No, déjalo, déjalo, no quiero saberlo. Por el amor de Morgana, esto está yendo un poco demasiado lejos, ¿no creéis? Sí, nos besamos (mucho y muchas veces) en el baile de Navidad. Pero desde entonces no ha vuelto a pasar nada, en ningún sitio. No estamos saliendo, ni nada. No sé qué has oído pero no es verdad.

¡No es verdad!

Y aunque así fuera, hablar de niños ya es pasarse de castaño oscuro. Es pasarse de Bosque Oscuro. No puedo mover el brazo izquierdo, ¿es esto lo que se siente cuando te da un infarto?

Te dejo, tengo que ir a ver a Pomfrey.

* * *

 **Especial: Post DH**

* * *

 **¿Qué sentiste al ver a tu tía torturar a Granger?** (Pregunta anónima por Ask)

¿A ti qué te parece? Desde luego, lo último que hice fue preocuparme por cómo arruinaría la alfombra con la sangre de Granger. Fue… una de las peores cosas que he tenido que presenciar. Quería marcharme, quería hacer algo, parar aquello, impedirlo como fuera… pero no podía. No pude.

No hice nada. Me quedé quieto y miré, mordiéndome los labios para no gritar.

Aquello me ha perseguido desde entonces. Sueño con ello casi todas las noches.

* * *

 **Pregunta para Draco y Hermione: ¿Se ven con hijos en algún futuro?** (Pregunta anónima por Ask)

Por supuesto, somos demasiado perfectos para no reproducirnos. Eso sería una gran pérdida para el mundo mágico. Aún no hemos hablado sobre ello detenidamente, pero algún día tendremos hijos. Tampoco demasiados, no somos Weasley, pero creo que dos o tres estaría bien.

Firmado: Draco

La verdad es que todavía es un poco pronto para eso. Lo hemos comentado alguna vez, pero nunca en serio. Hay muchas cosas que queremos hacer antes. Pero sí, algún día. Y cuando lo hagamos, tengo la sensación de que Draco será un gran padre. Será el tipo de padre que a él le hubiera gustado tener.

Firmado: Hermione.

* * *

 **Especial: Preguntas para Hermione y Crabbe**

* * *

 **Para Hermione del colegio: ¿Es verdad el rumor que corre de que estas enamorada de un Slytherin? En ese caso ¿de quién? ¿O quién te parece más atractivo?** (Pregunta de Lucy N. Mellark Eaton)

¿Qué rumor? ¿Eso es un rumor? ¿Cómo es posible que…?

Creo que ni siquiera debería ser necesario que lo desmienta. Es evidente que es falso. No estoy enamorada de nadie, Slytherin o no. Y si lo estuviera, no veo por qué eso sería de interés general. Sería un asunto privado, en el hipotético caso de que el rumor fuera cierto, que no lo es.

¿Quién me parece más atractivo de… Slytherin? Encuentro esta pregunta un poco infantil y superficial, así que prefiero no responder.

(Nota a pie de pergamino, en tinta verde y con una caligrafía diferente " _Todo el mundo sabe que amas a Draco Malfoy_ ".)

* * *

 **Para Hermione: Se corre el rumor de que Malfoy estaría dispuesto a besarte. Si por alguna razón tuvieras la oportunidad de hacerlo ¿Besarías a Draco?** (Pregunta de Lucy N. Mellark Eaton)

¿Esto es por lo que sucedió en el baile de Navidad? ¡Echaron algo en el ponche! Todo el mundo lo sabe. Sólo nos besamos por eso. Y no hemos vuelto a hacerlo… ¿De dónde salen todos estos rumores acerca de Malfoy y de mí? No tiene gracia, me gustaría que pararan ya.

* * *

 **Para Hermione: Draco parece ya tener su opinión al respecto. Solo me queda una ¿A que huele Draco para ti? ¿Y qué opinas sobre que él huela los libros que anteriormente tú leíste porque los relaciona contigo?** (Pregunta de Lucy N. Mellark Eaton)

Yo no he olido a Malfoy, nunca. ¡No sé qué has oído pero no es cierto! En todo caso, olerá a lo mismo para todo el mundo. No es la poción amortentia. Además usa esa colonia que siempre deja una nube de aroma allí por donde ha pasado. La encuentro… invasiva, sí, esa es la palabra. No te permite ignorarla. Parece que se pega hasta tu ropa y luego todas sus cosas huelen a ella y…

Como decía, yo no he olido a Malfoy. ¿Y qué es eso de que huele los libros que yo he leído…? ¿De dónde has sacado eso? ¿Acaso… lo has visto hacerlo alguna vez? Yo nunca lo habría dicho… me resulta difícil de creer. A no ser que le hayas visto haciéndolo. ¿Es así? Bueno, de ser cierto, no es que me importara lo más mínimo, pero no deja de ser curioso. Si pudieras darme más detalles al respecto, estaría bien. Tampoco me importa tanto, como imaginarás, pero bueno, soy una persona curiosa. No hay nada raro en que sienta curiosidad sobre este asunto, ¿cierto? Además yo no he sacado el tema, has sido tú. Espero noticias tuyas.

* * *

 **Para Crabbe: ¿Hay algo que desees o necesites a cambio de publicar todos los pergaminos que Malfoy escriba, aunque él diga que son borradores y que no los publiques?** (Pregunta de Lucy N. Mellark Eaton)

Tarta, pazteless, vonvones. Comida rica. Draco se kree que no me doi cuenta de las cosas, así que puedo acerlo. Aré que paredca un acidente. Pero tú dame vonvones.

* * *

Eso es todo por esta vez (hay un montón de preguntas, más de lo normal!). He pensado que para que lo de responder las preguntas en orden de llegada complica las cosas. Si me preguntáis algo sobre el especial de Navidad, que es en el capítulo 7, y no puedo responderlo hasta haber dado salida a todas las preguntas atrasadas, las cosas pierden un poco de gracia.

Así que, ¿qué os parece si a partir de ahora mezclo las preguntas? Me explico, seguiré tirando de preguntas en orden de llegada, pero daré prioridad a las preguntas "frescas", vamos, las que hacen relación a los acontecimientos más inmediatos. Va a ser un poco lío para organizarme pero creo que hará que todo esto tenga más sentido.

No me había planteado antes de empezar en esto, lo complicado que iba a ser lograr que saliera algo medianamente coherente. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que hay preguntas para personajes Post DH. Así que yo no intentaría buscar coherencia entre la línea presente y la futura, más que nada porque ni yo sé si la tendrá. Las preguntas futuras van a un buzón de un universo alternativo :P algunas pueden coincidir con lo que pasa en Hogwarts y otras no (aunque la idea es que sí). Siento las incoherencias que encontréis, es difícil llevar esto con algo de lógica y darle sentido!

Por último, espero que sigáis disfrutando de la historia. El formato epistolar y el hecho de que no haya un hilo conductor definido puede hacer que perdáis interés. Si es el caso, si el experimento deja de ser divertido, pues quizás llegue la hora de ponerle punto y final. Voy a seguir al menos hasta responder a todas las preguntas pero cada vez llegan menos, lo que por un lado es un alivio y por otro no sé si es una muestra de lo que decía, que la historia empieza a cansar. Lo entiendo si es así. Creo que estoy divagando x) así que lo dejo aquí. ¡Gracias por todo vuestro apoyo!

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**


	9. Capítulo IX

¡Hola! He vuelto y con un montón de preguntas. Aquí he combinado preguntas de los capítulos II y VII (las que hacían relación a los eventos recientes como el baile de Navidad) para que la historia avance hacia delante con la relación de Draco y Hermione. También he incluido preguntas para personajes de otros de mis fics (está indicado, así que si no los habéis leído, podéis saltarlas) y una especie de guión de cómo habría sido la continuación de **Lija y terciopelo** de haberla escrito.

Espero que os guste.

* * *

 **DRACO RESPONDE IX**

 **Querido Draco, tal vez esto te parezca imposible pero ¿por qué no tratas de hablar con Hermione e intentas estar con ella más tiempo? Se te vez muy feliz cuando estás con ella. Verás, hay un lugar muy hermoso donde la puedes llevar a cenar para conocerse mejor y así puedan platicar más a gusto, ya que Hermione se ve algo tensa por la discusión con el chico de Ravenclaw. Así podría relajarse un poco, además reserve una mesa para dos, avísame si te interesa, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **P. ¿En serio tienes entradas? Tal vez ya no deberías ponerte tanta gomina.** (Pregunta de Janed niffler)

¿Hablar con Granger? ¿Qué locura es esa? ¿De qué podríamos hablar Granger y yo? Nosotros dos nunca hablamos: o nos peleamos o _(tachón)._ O nada, sólo nos peleamos. Además, ¿por qué razón querría yo pasar más tiempo con ella? Más aún, ¡llevarla a cenar! Creo que tú también has probado un poco de ese ponche especiado con polvos de doxy. Pero espera, ¿qué eso de que Granger está tensa por la discusión con un fulano de Ravenclaw? ¿Te refieres a ese tipo que se le declaró? Bueno, sé de buena tinta que Granger le dio calabazas. ¿Por qué iba a estar tensa por ese asunto? ¿Qué insinúas? ¿En qué te basas? ¿Qué información manejas? No, en serio, dilo ya, ¿qué sabes?

Y para que lo sepas. No me interesa tu estúpida reserva. No para llevar a Granger. Pero si el restaurante está bien, tal vez vaya. Con otra chica. Una chica guapa que no es Granger. Así que dame los datos del sitio. Es lo menos que puedes hacer después de importunarme con estas ridículas preguntas. Sobre todo si pretendes que te perdone por insinuar que tengo entradas.

¿Entradas yo? En todo el linaje de los Malfoy y de los Black, jamás ha habido antecedentes de calvicie. Eso es para los muggles o la gente con sangre impura.

Y NO USO DEMASIADA GOMINA, ¿ESTAMOS?

* * *

 **Antes que nada, me encantas, no es por elevar tu ego ni nada pero eres muy guapo. Ok, ahora mi pregunta: ¿Por qué no aceptas que tienes una cierta atracción por Granger? Sí, será la sabelotodo pero tiene su encanto. Ahora bien no sé por qué tienes esos estereotipos por la pureza de la sangre si al fin de cuentas es roja.**

 **P. D me entere que Cormac McLaggen realmente le dio un hermoso regalo a Hermione ¿Qué piensas de eso?** (Pregunta de Daniela Rosas Slytherin nata)

Te daría las gracias por el cumplido, pero es verdad que soy guapo. Señalarlo no es más que apuntar a lo obvio. En cualquier caso, me alegra que lo hayas notado. Al menos tu sentido de la vista no falla. Por desgracia, no se puede decir mucho de tus habilidades de deducción. ¿Yo, sentirme atraído por Granger?

¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que un chico no puede darse el lote con una chica por todas partes bajo los efectos de una droga mágica sin que le acusen de sentirse atraído por ella? ¡Estaba drogado! Además fue ella la que se me tiró encima. ¿Por qué no la interrogas a ella sobre lo colgada que está por mí? Lo digo porque te gusta señalar lo obvio.

Por otra parte, sí, toda la sangre es roja. Pero es como decir que todas las personas tienen dos ojos y dos orejas. De la misma manera que no todo el mundo es igual de bello, no toda la sangre es igual de pura. Hay gente que existe para dominar y otros que existen para ser dominados. Es el ciclo de la vida. No lo inventé yo, simplemente es así.

Escribe a mi padre, él te dará una larga explicación sobre el tema. Parece que la necesitas. Yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Y DEJAD YA DE HABLARME DEL ESTÚPIDO REGALO MCLAGGEN LE HIZO A GRANGER. Seguro que no es tan genial. Si lo fuera, ella lo habría mencionado, ¿no crees? Además, Granger ignora por completo a ese desgraciado.

Y a mí el asunto me da igual, como comprenderás. Ahora, ¿dónde puedo encontrar a McLaggen? Es para una cosa. Algo que no tiene nada que ver con el asunto del ridículo regalo que le hizo a Hermione. Bien pensado, no voy a esperar que me contestes.

No puedo seguir escribiéndote. Tengo que hacer una cosa.

* * *

 **Draco, nos han contado que desde que se te vio con Granger estás entrenando más para tener tablita de chocolate... ¿es verdad? ¿Crees que a Granger le gustas sin camiseta?** (Pregunta de Nerea)

En primer lugar, por supuesto que a Granger le gusto sin camiseta. Aunque no es que me haya visto sin ella. Lo que quiero decir es que si viera mi musculado torso se quedaría impresionada. Querría recorrer con la punta de sus dedos el intricado relieve de mis abdominales y hundir su lengua en mi ombligo y… En fin, cosas que nunca han sucedido y nunca lo harán. Dicho esto, es rotundamente falso que esté entrenando más desde que "se me ha visto con Granger". Para empezar, ¿cuándo se me ha visto con Granger? Espero que no te refieras al incidente del baile. Y si no es eso, no sé de qué me hablas. Porque nadie nos ha visto. Lo que quiero decir con esto, es que no nos han visto porque no hemos estado juntos. En ningún sitio.

Bueno, en las clases que tenemos en común, pero ¿qué puedo hacer respecto a eso? POR MERLÍN, DEJA YA ESTE INTERROGATORIO. ¿Quién eres? ¿Una auror?

* * *

 **¿Por qué estas obsesionado con Granger? ¿Qué te atrae de ella?** **Siendo de Slytherin y un sangre limpia ¿Cómo te puede gustar Granger? Y no digas que no, lo que tú tienes es obsesión hurón. ¿Qué se siente al ver que ella quiere a Weasley?** **(Pregunta de Paula via ask)**

Por última vez, ¡no estoy obsesionado con Granger! Y no me atrae en absoluto, con su desagradable… y su horrible… y ese cuerpo tan…tan… Vamos, que no me gusta nada de NADA. Espero habértelo dejado bien claro y que cesen este tipo de preguntas.

Y para que lo sepas, sé de buena tinta que ella no quiere a la Comadreja. Tengo mis fuentes. O mejor dicho, lo quiere, sí, como la gente quiere a un cachorrillo o a un bebé cerdo. Con una ternura que es casi compasión. Pero jamás se fijaría en él como hombre. Un bebé cerdo puede ser muy mono pero ¿tú saldrías con él? Lo dudo.

¿Cómo serían tus hijos si Hemione fuera su madre? Yo pienso que serían hermosos * (Pregunta de estudiante anónimo/a)

Discúlpame un momento mientras cojo una bolsa de papel PARA RESPIRAR DENTRO DE ELLA. ¿Hijos? ¿Granger y yo hijos? Wow, para el carro, muñeca. Eso es bastante ridículo, ¿no crees?

Siempre hemos… (tachón). Lo que quiero decir es que Granger y yo ni siquiera nos hablamos, ¿cómo va a ser ella la madre de mis hijos? Por el amor de Merlín, qué ideas más descabelladas tienes. Eso sí, de tenerlos, por la simple piedad de no burlarme de una persona con alucinaciones, te diré que por supuesto que serían hermosos. Es decir, serían hijos míos. Tendrían genes de primera calidad.

* * *

 **¿Sabías que hay un grupo de chicas en Hogwarts que inventa historias entre tú y Hermione? PDT: Tú siempre resultas siendo el chico guapo y sexy * besos*** (Pregunta de estudiante anónimo/a)

¿Historias… entre… Granger y yo? Por la santa Morgana, por fin estas preguntas tienen sentido. ¿Qué es? ¿Una frikada de esas como el club de ajedrez mágico? ¿Gente que se reúne para fantasear sobre Granger y yo dándonos el lote en una sección poco frecuentada de la biblioteca o en el armario de las escobas? Qué de mentes calenturientas.

Eso sí, lo de que yo sea un chico guapo y sexy no es ficción, es la pura realidad. Por simple curiosidad sociológica… ¿en esas historias Granger está coladísima por mí? ¿Me persigue por todas partes? ¿Me declara su amor? ¿Me arrincona en los vestuarios de quidditch y se quita la ropa? Háblame de eso.

* * *

 **¿Son ciertos los rumores de que tienes unas braguitas rosas con corazones con las siglas H.G en tu baúl?** (Pregunta de Marta via ask)

¿Cómo sabes qué… (tachón) (tachón) tengo un baúl?

POR SUPUESTO QUE ESOS RUMORES NO SON CIERTOS. Aunque he oído que Granger sí usa braguitas rosas con corazones. Curioso, ¿verdad? Siempre aparentando ser tan seria y… asexuada, y luego tiene esa picardía oculta tan… Bueno, pero sólo son rumores. No puedo saber si es cierto. Y tampoco me importa.

¡Y definitivamente no es asunto tuyo lo que yo tenga en mi baúl!

* * *

 **Querido Draco, ¿Por qué no usas a alguien más como secretario, si tanto te molesta Crabbe?** (Pregunta de NerakFlower)

Últimamente es Goyle el que se encarga de esas cosas. Lo que pasa es que Goyle a veces ni siquiera sabe llegar a la Sala de los Buzones. La primera vez que le envié a publicar mi correspondencia se perdió y estuvo doce horas intentando salir de la torre de Astronomía. Otra vez me dijo que el calamar gigante se había comido mis pergaminos. Viniendo de otra persona creería que está intentando gastarme una broma pero es Goyle, ¿entiendes? Puede haberle pasado perfectamente.

Así que si quiero asegurarme de que algo se publique, tengo que recurrir a Crabbe. Es idiota pero le gusta tanto clavar chinchetas en los corchos de la Sala de los Buzones que sé que publicará todo lo que le pida. Incluso cosas que no quiero que publique. Lo que estoy haciendo es tener más cuidado con lo que escribo.

Sí, podría hacer el largo camino hasta la Sala de los Buzones yo mismo pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Además, recibo tantas cartas de fans que no tengo ni tiempo para dormir mis doce horas de rigor.

Se lo pediría a Theodore pero me da hasta pena, le llegan tan pocas preguntas que pedirle que publicara las mías sería casi como regodearme en su miseria. Blaise jamás hace favores a nadie y Pansy leería todos mis pergaminos y sólo publicaría los que le interesaran.

Así que, como ves, mis opciones son muy limitadas. A lo mejor mis padres me dejan traerme un elfo doméstico a Hogwarts para que se encargue de mi correspondencia. Creo que voy a pedírselo.

* * *

 **ESPECIAL: PREGUNTAS PARA PERSONAJES DE OTROS DE MIS FICS**

* * *

 **Especial sobre "Lija y terciopelo"** [Esto no es una pregunta para un personaje, así que la respondo yo como autora]

* * *

 **Leí Lija y Terciopelo (como la mayoría de las amantes del Dramione, ya que es un clásico) y me preguntaba que sucedía después de la escapada final, siempre quede con un vacío en el corazón al no saber con certeza qué sucedía con sus vidas. Por favor soluciona mi angustia**. (Carta de Maryjobahe)

En realidad, durante un tiempo estuve planteándome escribir una pequeña secuela de L&T porque aunque en su momento el final me pareció adecuado (muy dramático y romántico), con el paso de los años me parece que aunque es efectivo, no es justo. Y no me refiero justo para quienes lo hayáis leído o para mí, sino para Hermione.

A pesar de todo, nunca la escribí. Creo que Lija y terciopelo es una de esas historias que perderían toda gracia si tuviera una continuación. Eso no evita que tenga claro qué pasó con Draco y Hermione después de que se fugaran.

Al principio se refugiarían en un lugar alejado de toda civilización. Veo un paraje seco, casi estepario, y una pequeña cabaña gris. En un inicio estarían demasiado ocupados recuperando el tiempo perdido, poniéndose al día, reencontrándose, pero luego… luego llegaría la realidad.

Hermione no podría evitar estar triste. Había abandonado a su familia, a sus amigos, toda su vida. Al marcharse, Draco ya no tenía nada que perder: nadie a quién llamar familia, ningún amigo… y sólo un futuro incierto en el que probablemente hubiese terminado en Azkaban (fue un mortífago, tal vez no mató a nadie pero sí cometió muchos delitos), pero ella sí.

Draco lo notaría. Y empezaría a obsesionarse. Se despertaría en medio de la noche, temiendo que Hermione lo hubiese abandonado. La observaría, en cada pequeño gesto, en cada momento, preguntándose cuándo iba a dejarlo.

Hermione intuiría qué le pasaba (como siempre había hecho, porque Draco seguiría siendo incapaz de expresar sus sentimientos y sus miedos) y trataría de calmarle, prometiéndole que no se marcharía.

Pero eso no sería suficiente para Draco. Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta y no quería condenar a Hermione a tener una vida de prófuga, a pagar por los pecados que había cometido él.

Así que, a escondidas, contactaría con el nuevo ministro de magia, Shackelbolt. Llegarían a un acuerdo: regresaría a Inglaterra y sería juzgado. Si podía dar algo de utilidad al Wizengamot para atrapar a los mortífagos que, como él, se habían fugado, evitaría la cárcel. (Básicamente, lo mismo que hizo Karkarov en su día). Shackelbolt no podía prometerle la libertad pero sí un juicio justo.

Le llevaría unos días convencer a Hermione de que eso era algo que debían hacer. Ella querría regresar junto a su familia y amigos, pero no a costa de Draco acabase en Azkaban. Sin embargo, él lograría convencerla de que eso era lo correcto y volverían a Inglaterra.

Draco proporcionaría información útil al Ministerio para hallar a los últimos mortífagos fugitivos y, tras el juicio, quedaría en libertad. Sería para siempre un paria: los partidarios de Voldemort lo considerarían un traidor por doble partida (primero dio a la Orden del Fénix la localización del cuartel general del Señor Oscuro y después ayudó a que se capturara a sus últimos seguidores, al mismo tiempo que renegaba de ellos) y para el resto, nunca dejaría de ser un mortífago. Uno tan rastrero que vendería hasta a su abuela con tal de salir bien parado.

Pero nada de eso le importaría. Ni a Hermione tampoco. Ella se reencontraría con sus padres, con Harry y Ron y el resto de sus amigos, y empezaría a trabajar para el Ministerio. Sus compañeros de trabajo, impresionados por su inteligencia y su talento, jamás dejarían de cuchichear cada vez que veían a Draco Malfoy esperándola en el hall del ministerio para acompañarla a casa o a cualquier otro plan. Nadie entendería qué veía en él, qué hacía una joven tan brillante como ella, con alguien como Malfoy.

Corazón de Bruja les dedicaría ríos de tinta y vuelaplumas durante un tiempo, hasta que encontraron noticias más frescas e interesantes que el estable romance de un mortífago renegado y la futura jefa del departamento de Justicia Mágica.

Y Draco y Hermione serían sólo una pareja más. Una muy feliz.

* * *

 **Preguntas para Draco y Rose de "Not strong enough to stay away"**

* * *

 **Pregunta para el Draco : ¿Cómo es la convivencia con Hermione? ¿Es cómo soñaste?** (Pregunta de Belial)

Sí y no. Me costó mucho convencerla de que aceptara venirse a vivir conmigo. Incluso tuve que tener una conversación con Weasley en la que me obligó a prometerle que no intentaría "adoctrinar" a sus hijos para hacerlos hinchas de los Hollyhead Harpies. Tengo entendido que también habló con Hermione para asegurarse por enésima vez de que yo no estaba controlándola con la maldición Imperio o algún filtro de amor. Aunque, siendo sincero, después de eso no nos molestó demasiado. Lo había imaginado pasándose continuamente por nuestra casa por estúpidos pretextos para vigilar que no retenía a Hermione, Hugo y Rose contra su voluntad, pero sólo lo hizo un par de veces las primeras semanas.

Los niños están con nosotros en las vacaciones de Navidad y verano y aún entonces, Scorpius pasa parte de ellas con Astoria y Rose y Hugo hacen lo propio con su padre, así que Hermione y yo tenemos mucho tiempo para nosotros.

Hermione tiene muchas pequeñas manías (estoy seguro de que yo también las tengo), que sólo puedes descubrir conviviendo con ella. Y a mí me encanta saber que el té se le suele enfriar porque se olvida de que lo está tomando cuando lee un buen libro, que se pone dos pares de calcetines en cuanto entra en casa o que se queda dormida si le acaricias la espalda. Es incapaz de despertarse con el primer despertador, por las mañanas apenas habla hasta que se toma un café y no puede dormir si hay ropa fuera del armario en su habitación. Le gusta leer el periódico por encima de mi hombro y es un auténtico desastre cocinando (es capaz de hacer los hechizos más complicados, pero se le atragantan todos aquellos que tiene que ver con las labores del hogar. Yo creo que es un complejo de culpabilidad heredado de su familia muggle).

Y nos llevamos muy bien. Apenas discutimos. Miento, discutimos mucho, pero por tonterías, y nunca nos enfadamos. Nos gusta hacer cosas juntos o hacer cosas diferentes pero en la misma habitación. Viajamos cada vez que tenemos ocasión, pero también podemos pasarnos un día entero sin salir de la cama.

Hablamos durante horas cada noche, antes de dormir.

¿Es esto lo que había soñado? No, es mejor.

* * *

 **Pregunta para Rose Weasley:** **Hola, peque ¿cómo llevas el hecho de tener un nuevo papá? ¿Te gusta vivir en esa mansión?** (Pregunta de daemia)

El señor Malfoy no es mi nuevo papá. Mi padre sigue siendo Ron Weasley. El señor Malfoy me lo ha dejado muy claro. También me ha pedido que lo llame Draco pero me sigue resultando raro porque es el padre de Scorpius. Pero sí me gusta vivir en la nueva mansión, es más grande que mi antigua casa y tiene una biblioteca increíble. Además, puedo estar todo el rato con Scorpius, que es mi mejor amigo. Nuestros padres están contentos todo el tiempo, así que a Scorpius y a mí nos parece bien. Aunque es un poco raro cuando les vemos, ya sabes, dándose besos.

(En la boca. Ewww).

A Hugo también le gusta la nueva mansión porque hay jardines muy grandes donde puede volar con la escoba que le regaló papá las navidades pasadas. A veces creo que sólo le importa el quidditch. A mí me gusta jugar con él de vez en cuando, pero acaba por resultarme aburrido. Prefiero irme a leer. El señor Malfoy me recomienda libros continuamente. Hasta ahora me han gustado todos. Y tengo dos habitaciones. Mi madre no lo sabe, pero Malfoy dice que una de las habitaciones de invitados es mía también. Dice que es nuestro secreto y que no es como mentir a mi madre. Sólo es omitir información sobre la que no ha preguntado.

Así que sí, me gusta vivir en la nueva mansión.

* * *

 **Pregunta para el Draco de "Dormiens": ¿A qué huele 'Seducción'?** (Pregunta de Belial)

¿Alguna vez has descubierto un aroma sutil, que no notaste al principio pero que de pronto parece envolverte? ¿Una esencia que te resulte adictiva? ¿Un olor que hace que desees hundir la nariz en una camisa impregnada en él?

Pues a eso huele Seducción.

* * *

 **Preguntas para otros personajes: Blaise y especial de Crabbe**

* * *

 **Querido Blaise, espero que te hayas divertido mucho en estas fiestas pero, dime, ¿por qué pusiste polvos de doxy en el ponche? Aunque debo admitir que fue divertido.** (Pregunta de Janed niffler)

Estás mal informada. Yo no puse nada en el ponche. La única razón por la que no lo probé es porque no me gusta. Es una bebida vulgar. En mi familia sólo bebemos champagne francés y vino caro.

Tengo entendido que el responsable fue Peeves. Es un poltergeist muy bromista. ¿Qué interés podría tener yo en echar polvos de doxy en el ponche sabiendo que el 90% de los asistentes al baile de Navidad lo iban a probar?

Mira el bochornoso espectáculo que dieron Malfoy y esa sangre sucia de Granger, besándose por todas partes. Desconocía que los polvos de doxy tenían efectos afrodisiacos.

Se puede decir que la velada fue de lo más interesante. Uno puede aprender mucho de sus compañeros bajo el efecto de las drogas, ¿no crees?

Como ya digo, yo no tuve nada que ver con el asunto. Quien echó el polvo de doxy en el ponche, o quería gastar una broma, o quería vengarse de alguien. Y parece que los que salieron peor parados fueron Malfoy y Granger, qué casualidad, ¿no crees?

* * *

 **Pregunta para Crabbe: ¿Tienes algún motivo oculto para publicar las respuestas de Draco donde hace especial énfasis a sentimientos no descubiertos/revelados por Hermione? ¿Acaso te gustaría ser el padrino? ¿O acaso el que cuente historias a futuras generaciones de cómo tu genialidad logró juntarlos? Te admiro, pero no espero ser como tú (tachado)** (Pregunta de Just a little Shooting Star)

Yo cogo todo lo que ay en la mesa de Draco y lo pego en el corsho. Me gusta pejar los pergaminos con chinchetas. ¿Ques "énfasis"? No entiendo tu pregunta. ¿Ser el padrino de kien? Draco ya tiene padrino, es Sneip. ¿Mi jenialidad? ¿Crees que soi jenial? ¿Y me admiras? Vaya, nunca abía tenio una azmiradora. ¿Eres guapa? ¿Tienes pazteles? Si la respuesta es sí, podemos ser nobios.

* * *

 **Pregunta para Crabbe:** **Oye, Crabbe, tú eres algo así como amigo cercano de Malfoy, dime, ¿por qué cuelgas las respuestas que él no quiere que sean publicadas? ¿Acaso no te da miedo su posible venganza?** (Pregunta de Chiaki Suzuki)

Soy el mejor amijo de Draco, me lo dijio una ved. Si Draco no quiere que puvlique algo, no lo dejaría en la mesa de los perjaminos para que lo pegue en el corcho. ¿Lo abias pensao? ¿Benganza? ¿Ke benganza? No tentiendo.

 **Pregunta para Crabbe** : **¿Estás haciendo esto con Draco a propósito y te resulta divertido? xD** (Pregunta de Uchiha Nai)

¿Ke es xD? ¿Se pone dezpues de las preguntas? xD xD xD ¿es asín?

No entiendo tu pregunta, ni entiendo ke es xD No sé lo que le estoi aciendo a Draco, asín ke no se si es divertido xD

PD: xD

* * *

 **Pregunta para Crabbe: ¿Que te gustaría recibir de regalo? Es solo curiosidad, nada que ver con un "soborno" para que publiques las respuestas de Draco antes de que las corrija**. (Pregunta de A1am3)

Me gustan los pazteles. ¿Kes "sovorno"? ¿Bas a darme pazteles?

xD

* * *

 **Pregunta para Crabbe: ¿Sabes leer? En caso de que la respuesta sea sí, ¿cuál es tu libro favorito? ¿Aceptarías un soborno para dejar una foto de Hermione en traje de gala del torneo de los 3 magos en el buzón de Draco o dejar una foto en calzoncillos de Draco en el buzón de Hermione?** (Pregunta de AntaresMalfoy)

Si se leer. Mi livro faborito es Kika supervruja. No sé kes "sovorno". Pero, ¿ke me das si ago lo que me pides? Si me das las fotos y muchos pazteles lo aré.

xD

* * *

 **Pregunta para Crabbe** : ¿ **Tienes alguna enamorada o te gusta alguien?** (Pregunta de selene lizt)

No tengo nobia. Pero sí me gusta una chica. Anjelina Jonson es muy guapa, aunque Marieta Ejcomve y Dafne Gringas tanvien. Otra chica que me gusta es Susan Bons, sé que es Hapelfuff pero es amavle comigo, una ved me sonrió. La profesora Sinistra es muy guapa y me puso un aceztavle en astronomía. Y me gusta mucho Madam Rosmerta, hace cerbeza muy rica y pazteles y tartas en las Tres escovas y me llama kerido y creo que le gusto.

xD

* * *

 **Pregunta para Crabbe** : **Crabbe, ¿qué tan cierto es que Draco a veces mira de refilón a la sangre sucia de Granger de otra manera que no sea de desprecio? ¡Es un insulto para nuestra casa, Slytherin!**

 **PD: ¿sabes leer? ¿O es Malfoy quien te está leyendo la carta? ¿Sabes? Mejor obviemos esa última pregunta, Malfoy no es tan gentil para hacer tal cosa.** (Pregunta anónima)

Draco mira mucho a Granjer. No lontiendo. La mira como si fuera un paztel de chocolate y crema con birutas de chocolate embuelto en papel de chocolate y con mucho chocolate. Eso es raro, es como si fuera a morderla.

PD: Yo leo mis cartas. ¿Kes "jentil"?

xD

* * *

Debo confesar que me divierto mucho escribiendo las respuestas de Crabbe. Por un lado me sangran los ojos de meter tantas faltas de ortografía pero por otro es muy gracioso imaginar qué entendería y qué no Crabbe (me reía sola en mi maldad escribiendo cada xD final) y también qué clase de chicas podían gustarle. La respuesta es un poco: todas. Y no quería recurrir a los personajes tan conocidos ni enamorar a nadie más de Hermione (aunque hubiera sido un giro gracioso xD). También me ha gustado responder a preguntas de otros fics. Y por supuesto seguir explorando las consecuencias del famoso baile de Navidad xD Con algunas preguntas me he enrollado muchísimo y con otras no tanto. A veces hay preguntas casi idénticas pero me sabe mal descartarlas por estar repetidas y además es algo que podría pasarle a los personajes si la sala de los buzones existiera de verdad, así que intento contestarlas igualmente pero dándole un toque algo diferente.

Espero que el capítulo os haya hecho reír aunque sea un poco :) Un millón de gracias por todos los reviews y el apoyo que me envías en cada nueva entrega!

Con mucho cariño,

 **Dry**.

PD: No sé cuántas de por aquí sois de Madrid o alrededores pero que sepáis que hay una compañía de teatro excelente haciendo una versión española del musical " _A very Potter musical_ " y que es MARAVILLOSO. Se llaman " **Riddikulus** " (podéis buscarlo en facebook) y estarán todo abril en el teatro Prosperidad. Muy muy recomendada.


	10. Capítulo X

Siento el retraso, pero está siendo complicado combinar preguntas pasadas con las que avanzan la trama! He seleccionado preguntas de los dos últimos capítulos también, sobre todo las que me permitían mover la historia hacia delante :) Al final ha pasado algo que... bueno, ya lo veréis, pero ¡traerá cola! (para eso necesito vuestras preguntas, así que, ¡no os cortéis!)

* * *

 **DRACO RESPONDE X**

 **Malfoy, esto es la comidilla en todo el colegio, el reciente noviazgo de Ronald Weasley y Lavender Brown, ¿qué opinas que Weasley haya elegido a Brown y no a Granger?!** (Pregunta de Chiaki Suzuki)

¿Elegir? ¿Se le puede llamar elección cuando no tienes ninguna posibilidad con la otra persona? Porque, seamos francos, aun siendo Granger… bueno, Granger, está muy por encima de la Comadreja. Quiero decir, al menos sus túnicas no llevan remiendos y puede formar frases sin balbucear. Weasel es ridículo, sólo el perrito faldero de Potter, se le da fatal el quidditch y los estudios, viste de pena, vive en una choza con sus quinientos hermanos y su padre es el hazmerreír del Ministerio.

Lo que yo me pregunto realmente es qué ha podido ver Lavender Brown en él. Una chica de una familia medianamente respetable (sus padres son magos, aunque su sangre no sea muy pura) con un piltrafa así… En fin, no debo ser tan duro con ella. Después de todo, mucha gente se desespera al darse cuenta de jamás podrán estar conmigo y se consuelan con lo primero que tienen a mano. Casi me siento un poco culpable.

 _Casi_.

* * *

 **Draco, si te digo que soy una bruja latina, pero Sangre Pura, ¿podríamos ir a divertirnos por ahí**? -cejas cejas- (Pregunta de BadBitchAndRealest)

Eso depende de qué entiendas tú por divertirse. Pero mientras tu sangre sea pura, podríamos conocernos. Mi padre siempre dice que es bueno tener contactos y que los magos de sangre limpia debemos conocernos y relacionarnos, ya que cada vez hay más mestizos y sangre sucias. Envíame tu árbol genealógico y hablamos.

 **Hola, Draco, no he podido evitar percibir que tu pelo es del mismo color que el de la estudiante Luna Lovegood. ¿Qué opinas al respecto? ¿Has pensado colaborar con ella en la creación de una nueva gama de productos para cabello propia? Un saludo.** (Pregunta de Marta93)

¿Que qué opino? ¡Pues que esto es un ultraje! No tenemos en absoluto el mismo color. Mi pelo es rubio platino y el de Lunática es más bien…blanco. Como el de una anciana. Luna Lovegood sólo podría hacer una gama de productos capilares para thestrals, y eso es porque son invisibles para casi todo el mundo.

* * *

 **¿Has pasado por la experiencia de estar en tu habitación y darte cuenta que alguna fan te ha robado alguna de tus pertenencias? ¿Eso te halaga y alimenta tu ego o te pone furioso?** (Pregunta de Uchiha Nai)

Interesante pregunta. La verdad es que alguna vez he notado que algunas de mis cosas están fuera de sitio y hay… una prenda, digamos, hmmm, íntima que ha desaparecido de mi baúl recientemente. Mi primera reacción fue sentirme molesto. Luego me sentí un poco halagado. Y después llegó el miedo.

¿Quién sabe qué clase de pirados o piradas están obsesionados conmigo? ¿Y si un día no les llega con oler mi ropa interior e intentan asaltarme sexualmente? No espero que lo entiendas, pero es muy duro ser tan atractivo e irresistible, desatar los deseos e instintos más primitivos de la gente…

A veces me siento como un hombre objeto. Como si las personas no fuesen capaces de ver más allá de mi inmaculada belleza para descubrir mi inteligencia, agudeza, ingenio, magnificencia y genialidad. Es duro, ¿sabes? ¡Soy mucho más que un cuerpo y una cara perfecta! Tengo sentimientos, inquietudes y una fascinante personalidad. ¿Pero le importa eso a la gente? ¡No! Sólo piensan en sus reprimidos deseos sexuales hacia mí…

Es duro ser yo.

* * *

 **Draco, ¿por qué diablos estás con Pansy Parkinson? ¿Qué le ves?** (Pregunta de Pluma Ceniza)

Oye, no me insultes así. Yo no estoy saliendo con Pansy. ¿Quién te ha dicho tal estupidez? ¿Ha sido ella, verdad? ¿Es que uno no puede tener un pasado? ¿Es que sólo por darte el lote con alguien alguna que otra vez hace tiempo (mucho tiempo) ya estás saliendo esa persona? Ya le dije a Pansy que lo superara.

No estoy interesado en ella. No es porque esté saliendo con nadie, ni porque me guste otra persona, ni nada de eso. Es sólo que ese barco ya pasó para Pansy. Se acabó.

Porque sí. No tiene nada que ver con ninguna otra persona. Oye, deja de insistir. ¿Qué es esto? ¿El tribunal de Wizengamot?

* * *

 **Vaya locuras que te escriben por aquí, Draco. ¿Tú y Granger? Definitivamente están un poco mal de la cabeza. Y, por cierto, ¿qué perfume usas? ¡Hueles divino! ¿O es ese tu olor natural? Lo cierto es que sentarse a tu lado en la mesa de Slytherin es de ensueño.** (Pregunta de un/a estudiante anónimo/a)

¡Eso digo yo! Granger y yo, ¿te lo imaginas? JAJAJAJA. No, en serio, ¿te lo imaginas? Uff, qué locura… sería tan… tan… ni siquiera encuentro una palabra para describirlo. Jejeje.

Sí que hay que estar mal de la cabeza para pensarlo… jejeje. Muy mal de la cabeza.

Respecto a mi perfume, me alegra que me lo preguntes. Verás, sí suelo usar perfume. Se llama Seducción y es muy caro. Aunque mi olor natural es arrebatador, pero hay que acercarse mucho para percibirlo y como comprenderás, no puedo dejar que eso pase. Por eso he buscado una fragancia que magnifique mi propio olor natural. Algo que haga que la gente lo note cuando entro en una habitación y que deje una huella una vez me haya ido.

* * *

 **Draco, ¿alguna vez te has planteado la posibilidad de que esta extraña relación de odio-obsesivo que os lleváis con Potter no sea una forma de tratar de esconder una gran atracción (si, homosexual) entre los dos? Tómate un segundo para pensártelo. En serio.** (Pregunta de Ayda Merodeadora)

Vale, ya ha pasado el segundo. Y ahora necesito ducharme, desinfectarme, purgarme, rociarme con lejía y azufre, prenderme fuego… o mejor aún, prenderle fuego a Potter. Por el amor de Morgana, ¿en qué mente cabe que yo sienta algún tipo de atracción por Potter? ¿Hablamos de Harry Potter? ¿El mismo que mide un metro y veinte centímetros, le ha arrancado la cola a una mofeta para usarla como pelo y lleva unas horribles gafas de culo de vaso que eran la última moda en la Edad Media? ¿Ese Potter?

Mira, no puedo hablar por él. Es bastante probable que sienta una gran atracción por mí. Es decir, mírame. No sería el único. No sólo es probable: es razonable. Pero, ¿por qué iba yo a fijarme en él? Desde luego, no por su atractivo físico (más de una vez lo he confundido con un alumno de primero, en serio, Potter, CRECE. Mi elfo doméstico es más alto que tú) y tampoco es que Potter sea precisamente un lumbreras. La mitad del tiempo su mano izquierda no sabe lo que hace la derecha y todas sus grandes hazañas han sido una combinación de suerte y otras personas sacándole las castañas del fuego.

Pero quiero que quede claro que mi odio por Potter no es obsesivo. Es sólo un odio normal y corriente. Hay quien dice que odiar es un consumo de energía absurdo, pero la verdad es que a mí no me cuesta nada. Y odio con mucho estilo.

* * *

 **Draco, ¿p** **odrías contarme cómo fue el último beso que diste? Para fantasear un poco, digo yo**. (Pregunta de Cataplaf)

¿Para fantasear con cómo sería besarme? Comprendo tu necesidad, así que sólo por eso voy a complacerte. Fue un beso digno de una película muggle, al menos todo Hogwarts comenzó a dar vueltas a nuestro alrededor. Primero me acerqué, despacio, muy despacio, para hacer crecer la expectación en ella. Me incliné sobre su boca, pero sólo le rocé los labios un segundo. Eso logró impacientarla, así que se puso de puntillas, enlazó sus manos en mi nuca y me atrajo hacia ella. Nos dimos un beso corto, con los labios apretados. Entonces ladeé el rostro y nuestras bocas ya entreabiertas encajaron a la perfección. Atrapé su labio inferior entre los míos, dándole un pequeño mordisco antes de dejarlo ir. Ella ahogó un suspiro, estrechándose contra mí… y entonces llegó mi lengua.

Como ya sabes, soy un caballero. Así que no estaría bien que te contara lo realmente bueno que soy con la lengua, ni que ella se abrazó a mí como si fuese un Lazo del Diablo o los cientos de veces que suspiró en mi boca. Y por mucho que insistas no desvelaré que llegado un momento tuve que sostenerla porque las piernas le fallaban y parecía a punto de desmayarse de placer.

Acéptalo, mis labios están sellados (aunque te aseguro que no lo estuvieron durante el beso que acabo de describirte, tú ya me entiendes).

* * *

 **Querido Draco, ¿qué sentiste cuando viste la foto de Hermione en traje de gala y sin Krum? ¿Es cierto que lo guardas debajo de la almohada y lo miras todas las noches mientras ya sabes? ¿Sabías que ella tiene una de ti en ropa interior? Lo justo sería que tú también tengas una de ella en la misma situación, posiblemente terminarías con la mano llena de heridas después de tremendo regalo xD** (Pregunta de Duhkha)

No sé quién fue el o la graciosa que dejó esa foto de Granger en mi buzón pero la he tirado. ¿Para qué demonios iba a querer yo una foto de Granger con su ridículo traje de gala azul? Ni siquiera le quedaba bien. Vale, gracias a ese vestido todos descubrimos que no tenía joroba pero tampoco es para tanto. Y ese color no pegaba con el tono de su piel ni con sus ojos marrón claro. Por otro lado, su pelo no estaba tan mal esa noche (¿QUERÉIS DEJAR DE PREGUNTARME POR SU PELO ESA NOCHE? Por Morgana, ¡estáis obsesionadas con ese asunto!), aunque viendo cómo lo lleva a diario, parece imposible. Tal vez debería guardarla como testimonio gráfico de que su cráneo tiene una circunferencia y un tamaño normal, porque hasta entonces no estaba muy seguro de si sufría alguna macrocefalia. Aunque no es algo que a mí me importe, claro está, por eso la he tirado.

Hablemos de otro tema, como por ejemplo, ¿cómo llegó una foto mía en ropa interior a manos de Granger? Esa pequeña viciosilla… imagino que desde entonces no sale de su cuarto. Eso explica por qué últimamente se la ve ojerosa, como si durmiera poco, y por qué parece que se cansa de tomar apuntes enseguida, como si tuviese la mano agarrotada…

No es que yo quiera una foto de Granger en ropa interior para nada, pero parece un intercambio justo, ¿no crees? A fin de cuentas, ella tiene una mía. Y podría necesitar ese tipo de imagen algún día. Para chantajearla o algo así, nunca se sabe. Si pudieses conseguirme una foto suya así… estaría… bien…

Siempre resulta útil tener un as en la manga por si acaso. ¿Cómo que terminaría con la mano llena de heridas? No sabes lo que dices. Lo único herido serían mis ojos tras contemplar algo así.

No, pero en serio, ¿por qué dices eso? ¿Tienes una foto de Granger semidesnuda? Si es así, házmela llegar, te recompensaré generosamente.

Aunque no la quiero para nada, como comprenderás, yo tengo ningún interés en verla en ropa interior.

Pero envíamela.

Es para una cosa.

Tú sólo… déjala en mi buzón.

(Que conste que en realidad no me interesa, pero si la tienes por ahí…).

Espero noticias tuyas.

(Que sea rápido).

* * *

 **Antes que nada, pobre de ti. Ya que veo que ya te cansaste de que te preguntemos por Victor y Hermione, aunque veo que estas muy pendiente de ellos. Como veo que estás muy ansioso por el regalo de Cormac McLaggen, mandé a mi informante a investigar y me comentó que el regalo que le dio Cormac fue un collar, aretes y un anillo de los mejores diamantes que hay en el mundo muggle, aparte de un libro sobre cómo ser la mejor esposa y madre** **.**

 **Espero que tu curiosidad ya esté calmada pues me costó mucha comida y dulces para darle a mi informante, esa dulce niña come por 10, si no es que más.** **  
** **Pero bueno, la pregunta es esta: me acabo de reunir con esa dulce niña de Slytherin, me dijo que te preguntará qué vas hacer ahora que Hermione está embarazada de ti.**

 **Me contó que estaba muy nerviosa ya que después del encuentro que tuviste con ella en la biblioteca y que no se cuidaron que ella estaba hablando con Theo y Blaise sobre el embarazo y tantos eran sus nervios de que comenzó a llorar y Blaise la abrazó pero vio que llegaste y que te pusiste celoso y golpeaste al pobre de mi Blaise morenazo de fuego y el más guapo del universo. Espero que no le quede morado el ojo ya que me contó mi informante que después de eso te llevaste a Hermione a no sé dónde ya que mi informante, ósea la dulce niña se fue a comer entonces. Dime, ¿qué vas hacer ahora?** (Pregunta de DamonyKatherine)

¿Así que ese fue el misterioso regalo de McLaggen a Hermio.. a Granger? Pfffffffffffff (me he cansado de escribir efes, pero podría llenar un pergamino con ellas para indicar mi desprecio con claridad). Lo mejor que hay en el mundo muggle no sería ni una baratija en el Callejón Diagon. ¿Es que Granger se busca a todos sus pretendientes entre quienes rondan la indigencia? Porque de otro modo McAsqquen le habría comprado algo mejor. Lo que ha sido muy gracioso es lo del libro para ser buena esposa y madre. En serio, JAJAJAJA. Si conozco a Granger y definitivamente sí que lo hago, habrá arrancado todas las hojas de ese libro y se las habrá hecho comer a McLaggen. Aunque bueno, Granger nunca maltrataría un libro así, por lo que imagino que lo utilizará para alisar sus pergaminos o como puntal para una mesa que cojee.

No sé exactamente qué cantidad de dulces le has dado a tu informante, pero está claro que le han provocado un subidón de glucosa tal que la pobre criatura ha tenido visiones. ¿Granger embarazada… de mí? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Creo que ya puedo seguir. No, espera, aún no he acabado. JAJAJAJAJAJA.

¿Sabes que a los bebés no los traen de Hogsmeade, verdad? Para que Granger estuviera embarazada, ella y yo tendríamos que haber… ya sabes, y eso NO HA PASADO NUNCA. Parece mentira que tenga que explicarlo.

Pero lo más alucinante de toda la historia es ¿GRANGER Y BLAISE ZABINI DÁNDOSE UN ABRAZO?

A ver cómo te explico esto… Primero, Blaise Zabini no da abrazos ni a su madre. Como mucho, se da abrazos a sí mismo. Y jamás abrazaría a Granger sin polvos de doxy de por medio. Es más, creo que ni siquiera han mantenido una conversación en toda su vida. Y que yo sepa, Theo tampoco ha hablado con Granger. ¿Por qué iba ella a confesar algo así (de ser cierto, que no lo es) a dos personas con las que no se habla? Incluso en el imposible caso de que algo así sucediera, te aseguro que lo último que haría tu "morenazo de fuego" (moreno es, eso no te lo discuto) y "más guapo del universo" (eso sí te lo discuto, el más guapo soy yo, ¿estamos?) es consolarla. Y yo jamás he pegado a Blaise. ¿He querido hacerlo? Mil veces, casi a diario. ¿Lo he hecho? No. Antes le lanzaría alguna maldición. Si le toco su amada cara, contraría sicarios para asesinarme. No es que le tenga miedo pero ya es difícil de aguantar de por sí como para lidiar con él después de haberle pegado en su "bello rostro".

En fin, ¿es posible que le dieses a tu informante algún pastel bañado en ponche de la fiesta de Navidad? Porque sólo los polvos de doxy podrían explicar esto.

Ha sido divertido. Tenemos que hacer esto más.

(No).

* * *

 **Es posible que no te importe pero un alumno de Gryffindor dice es más guapo y más astuto que tú, que incluso podría enamorar a Hermione Granger, ¿tú crees que es posible eso?** (Pregunta de Lee Patt)

En primer lugar, no es posible y el mero hecho de que me lo preguntes me ofende profundamente. Y en segundo lugar, ¿quién ha dicho esa desfachatez? Ha sido el idiota de Cormac McAsqquen, ¿verdad? Ya lo sabía. ¡Se la está buscando! Primero le regala… Quiero decir, ¡es un imbécil y punto! No necesito ninguna razón especial para odiarle. Pero esto ha sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso. ¡Se va a enterar!

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, Malfoy. Acabo de recibir tu respuesta y gracias por recomendarme escribir a tú padre, pero si de recibir sermones sobre la pureza de la sangre se trata, mis padres son los mejores. ¿Para qué buscas a McLaggen? Lo vi hace algunos minutos en el lago negro con cierta castaña de Gryffindor (Granger) o, bueno, al menos estaban juntos hasta que la comadreja mayor Weasley llegó muy enojado a decirle de cosas a McLaggen.**

 **P.D. Hoy te vi en la biblioteca, me sorprendió ya que casi no frecuentas ese lugar. Aun así debo apuntar a lo obvio, como dices, y pues te veías exageradamente guapo.**

 **Att: Daniela Rosas** (Pregunta de Daniela Rosas)

Gracias por la información. Aunque lo que hagan McAsqquen, Granger y la Comadreja me trae sin cuidado. No pienso ir al lago, pero no puedo seguir escribiéndote ahora mismo porque tengo que hacer una cosa urgente que no tiene nada que ver con tu carta.

PD: Sí, bueno, fui a la biblioteca por una cosa. Por un libro, ¿a qué otra cosa va a la gente a las bibliotecas? El título del libro era ( _siguen un par de palabras con letra ininteligible_ ) y lo necesitaba para… bueno, no tengo por qué contestar a esto. ¡BASTA YA DE ESTE INTERROGATORIO! ¡Tengo una cosa urgente que hacer!

* * *

 **Hola Draco! Déjame decirte que te veías muy guapo en el último partido de Quidditch y que no importa que Slythetin haya perdido, total, eso no te quita ni un poco de fama. Ahora poniéndonos un poco serios ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le hiciste a Cormac? Escuché que está en la enfermería con un extraño brote similar a la viruela de dragón. Por lo menos, ¿pudiste saber qué fue lo que le regalo a Hermione? PD: ¡Amo verte con tu uniforme de Quidditch**! (Pregunta de Gizz Malfoy Granger)

No es culpa mía que hayamos perdido. Si Crabbe y Goyle hubiesen estado cubriéndome como Merlín manda no hubiera tenido que preocuparme de esa bludger perdida que casi me rompe la crisma y hubiese atrapado la snitch antes que el cuatro ojos de Potter. Es humillante, porque ve menos que un topo, pero en fin, si algo tiene PipiPotter es suerte.

Yo no le hice nada a Comarc McLaggen. Me declaro inocente de los cargos, señoría. Pero he oído que la viruela de dragón es una enfermedad de transmisión sexual… Quiero decir, que sólo te la puede contagiar un dragón si, ya sabes, con él. ¿Insinúo entonces que a McLaggen le van a los dragones? ¿Acaso haría yo tal cosa?

Absolutamente.

Con los dragones lo tiene fácil. Sólo tiene que regalarles un par de cabras para cortejarlos, pero Granger es otra cosa. Así que su estúpido regalo no ha servido de nada. ¿ME LEES, McASQQUEN? Sé que ahora no puedes porque estás en la enfermería (eso he oído) pero tarde o temprano leerás esto y quiero dejarte claro que tu regalo ha sido muy patético. Sólo podrías haberlo superado regalándole algo cocinado por Hagrid (es lo único de todo Hogwarts que ni Crabbe ni Goyle se comerían, que ya es decir).

Por cierto, Gizz, ya que lo mencionas, yo también amo verme con mi uniforme de quidditch. Me sienta muy bien. Y no eres la única que lo encuentra irresistible… hasta aquí puedo escribir.

Ejem.

* * *

 **Especial: Preguntas a otros**

* * *

 **Pregunta para Crabbe: Diga lo que Malfoy diga, eres un excelente secretario. Quisiera regalarte una caja de bombones por mantenernos tan bien informadas: ¿de qué clase te gustarían?** (Pregunta de Siriela)

Me gustan de todos los vonvones, pero que no tengan zerezas. No me gustan las zerezas. Yo tanvien pienso que soy un buen secretario.

xD

* * *

 **Luna, ¿qué opinas sobre Draco como novio de Hermione? Quiero decir, tú le has pillado muchas veces mirándola y creo que te has dado cuentas de que, aunque se esfuerza por ocultarlo y negarlo, siente algo por ello o le importa.** (Pregunta de Gladys Ashenbert)

A mí me parece bien. No veo nada raro en ello, todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta de eso desde hace años (bueno, puede que Ron Weasley no). A Malfoy parece que se le ha metido una polilla invisible por la oreja cada vez que la ve. De hecho, últimamente está muy despistado. El otro día se chocó contra la estatua Igor, el Durmiente por quedarse mirándola, y luego le echó la culpa a Goyle y dijo que él le había empujado (eso fue gracioso). Y hace dos noches, en el Gran Comedor, intentó comer varias cucharadas de sopa antes de darse cuenta de que estaba usando un tenedor, porque estaba demasiado ocupado observando la mesa de Gryffindor como para notarlo (eso también fue muy gracioso).

Me gusta más este Malfoy, parece un Millbeun emparejado.

Firmado: Luna

( _Al final del pergamino hay un dibujo de una criatura mágica, posiblemente un Millbeun, con corazones en lugar de ojos_ ).

* * *

 **Nott, he podido notar que luego del Baile de Navidad, tú y Luna se han vuelto más cercanos y que incluso ella te ha regalado circonita, cómo te hace sentir eso y... ¿sabe Malfoy sobre este acercamiento? (lo pregunto porque él parece considerarte un amigo confiable)** (Pregunta de Dicaria Volkov )

Hola, Dicaria.

Lo cierto es que Luna y yo nos estamos conociendo. Creo que puedo atreverme a decir que somos amigos. Lo de la circonita fue un detalle encantador, como todo lo ella hace: fue su manera de agradecerme que unos Ravenclaws le devolvieran varios "objetos perdidos" de Luna que estaban en su poder desde hacía semanas (es posible que yo les recriminara su actitud e hiciera que se avergonzaran un poco de sí mismos, pero aún no sé cómo se enteró Luna de eso). Además, por lo visto, la circonita es un buen amuleto contra el mal de ojo y mantiene alejadas a las polillas invisibles, cosa que no sabía. ¿Cómo me hace sentir? Bien, es agradable ver que a Luna le preocupa que mis orejas estén a salvo de polillas invisibles.

En cuanto a Draco, no le he comentado nada. Digamos que últimamente parece muy ocupado y distraído. De todos modos, no solemos hablar de este tipo de cosas.

Atentamente,

Theo.

* * *

 **Hermione... El día después del baile de Navidad, ¿dónde exactamente te despertaste? ¿Con quién estabas?** (Pregunta de )

Como es lógico, me desperté en una cama y en ella no había nadie, por supuesto. Es decir, estaba yo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Es una pregunta un tanto extraña… Tal vez lo dices por el, hmm, "episodio" inducido por los polvos de doxy. No sé qué clase de ideas extrañas te puedes estar haciendo pero juro que me desperté sola.

(Nota a pie de pergamino: " _Pero no has dicho de quién era la cama en la que te despertaste. Firmado: La Bruja Cotilla_ ").

* * *

 **Theo,** **he oído rumores que a Luna le gustas. ¿Te le declararías? Y si, hipotéticamente, Neville también quiere declarársele, ¿cómo le ganarías? (Te adoro Theo *-* aunque te amaría más si estás con Luna y tienen mini Lunas y mini Theos** ). (Preguntas de Iromi Koreto)

Oh, vaya, no sé qué responder. Me siento muy halagado, Iromi, aunque creo que es aventurarse demasiado pensar en mini Lunas (aunque seguro que serían unas niñas adorables). No sé nada de esos rumores, pero en todo caso procuro no hacerles mucho caso. Lo único que importa es lo que diga ella. Luna no es un trofeo o un premio que ganar, y si Longbottom está sinceramente interesado en ella y hace algo al respecto… Bueno, yo sólo quiero que ella sea feliz.

Pero, tal vez… Debo meditar sobre esto.

Atentamente,

Theo.

* * *

 **Pregunta** **para la Bruja Cotilla** **:** **¿Cómo crees que va avanzando la relación entre Draco y Hermione? Esos dos piensan que no nos hemos enterado pero aquí en el colegio nada se nos escapa y menos a ti que estás al pendiente de todo para informarnos así que ¿qué nos puedes contar al respecto? Atte. Karenn alumna de Ravenclaw** (Pregunta de Karenn)

Me alegra que me hagas esta pregunta, porque, como bien dices, yo lo sé TODO. Granger y Malfoy se creen que son muy discretos, se piensan que pueden explicar todo con los polvos de doxy y que nos vamos a olvidar del asunto. ¡Já! Entonces deberían ser más cautelosos. Tampoco es que se hayan escondido demasiado. Poco después del baile de Navidad los vi en la biblioteca. Granger fue al pasillo de Historia de la Magia y menos de cinco minutos después, Malfoy la siguió. Estuvieron allí como media hora y cuando salieron, Malfoy estaba despeinado (ella no sabría decirlo, porque no es como si se peinara alguna vez). Después de eso empecé a fijarme en que Malfoy aparecería más que nunca por la biblioteca y que Granger empezó a pasear cerca del campo de quidditch cuando Slytherin entrenaba. De hecho, una vez los vi entrar al baño de los prefectos de la Quinta Planta y te contaría las cosas que hicieron ahí dentro, pero esto lo pueden leer los alumnos de primer curso.

De todos modos, parece que últimamente hay problemas en el paraíso. Lo digo por el asunto de Comarc McLaggen. No sé cómo lo ha hecho Granger para tener a dos de los chicos más guapos del colegio detrás de ella, pero es evidente que Malfoy estaba que se subía por las paredes por el regalo del amigo invisible.

Creo que llevaba tiempo planeando su venganza. En su última visita a Hogsmeade trajo un paquete misterioso y hay quien dice que le vio visitar la trastienda de Cabeza de Puerco (se dice que venden cosas muy extrañas… e ilegales). Supongo que estaba buscando la oportunidad de encontrar a McLaggen a solas y. hace un par de días, de algún modo se enteró del encontronazo entre Weasley y McLaggen a las orillas del lago. Yo estaba cerca de las mazmorras así que cuando lo vi pasar a toda prisa, llevando el paquete misterioso que había traído de Hogsmeade, adiviné que algo gordo estaba a punto de suceder. Por eso decidí seguirlo hasta el lago.

Cuando llegó hasta allí, Weasley había desaparecido pero McLaggen y Granger estaban hablando. Él parecía contrariado y ella un poco avergonzada.

Malfoy montó todo una escena. Empezó a gritarle a McLaggen que dejara de acosar a Granger y de regalarle "cosas que hasta el pobretón podría pagar, que ya es decir." McLaggen le dijo que se metiera en sus asuntos y que, de hecho, a Granger le había gustado mucho su regalo y que todo el mundo sabía que tarde o temprano acabaría saliendo con él.

Granger intentó calmar los ánimos y los interrumpió varias veces, pero los dos estaban demasiado ocupados gritándose, asesinándose con la mirada y sacando pecho para hacerle caso. Al final, McLaggen le dio un empujón a Malfoy y éste abrió el paquete que había traído. Dentro había una especie de vaporizador en spray que usó para rociar al Gryffindor. Al momento, empezó a estornudar y toser y cada vez que lo hacía le salían chispas por la boca.

Creo que le contagió algo. Granger empezó a gritarle y le exigió que le diera el vaporizador. Yo creo que Malfoy se asustó porque echó a correr hacia el lago y lo lanzó dentro. Si os soy sincera, no me sorprendería que el calamar gigante aparezca muerto de un día a otro.

Después de eso, los dos empezaron a gritarse como locos y McLaggen se desmayó. La verdad es que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, así que decidí ir a la cabaña de Hagrid para avisarle de lo que estaba pasando. Para cuando regresamos al lago, Malfoy había desaparecido y Granger estaba arrodillada, abanicando a McLaggen con las manos. Tenía la cara muy roja y lágrimas en los ojos, no sé si por la preocupación o el enfado. Hagrid llevó a McLaggen a enfermería, donde se recupera de algo con síntomas parecidos a la Viruela de Dragón. Sé que no es viruela de dragón porque oí a Pomfrey decir que McLaggen no se había puesto verde.

La cuestión es que, como te imaginarás, se ha montado un gran revuelo. Creo que McLaggen aún no ha hablado pero en cuanto lo haga, a Malfoy le va a caer un gran castigo. De todos modos, eso sería el menor de sus problemas. Por lo que he podido ver, Granger no le habla desde ese día y Malfoy parece bastante desesperado…

Eso es todo lo que ha sucedido hasta el momento, pero os mantendré informados/as.

Firmado: _Bruja Cotilla_

* * *

Bueno, esto ha pasado xD Al final el tema del regalo del amigo invisible ha dado mucho que hablar xDD Draco ha perdido los nervios y ha diseñado un plan para vengarse de McLaggen (recordemos que esto es muy paródico y exagerado todo, pero que conste que me parece terrible lo que ha hecho Draco xD). Estuve investigando sobre la viruela de dragón y puede llegar a ser mortal, así que me pareció demasiado. Eso no quiere decir que Draco supiera que lo que había comprado no eran realidad viruela de dragón xD Como es lógico, Hermione se ha enfurecido y no le habla. ¿Qué puede hacer el pobre Draco al respecto?

Y por cierto, he recibido varias preguntas implicando que Hermione embarazada. Podéis hacerlas, pero sólo quería aclarar que eso nunca va a pasar en este fic (lo siento pero la idea de Hermione como madre adolescente me da escalofríos, además de que algo tan serio como eso no encaja en la temática del fic).

Espero que esta locura os siga gustando :)

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**

PD: Deja un review para que Draco te dé un beso como el que ha descrito ;)


	11. Capítulo XI

**DRACO RESPONDE XI**

 **Hola Malfoy!** **  
** **Vaya escena montaste en lago negro con McLaggen y Granger, aunque nada supera lo que paso en el Gran comedor, enserio Malfoy un tenedor en lugar de una cuchara para comer sopa jajajaja hay Merlín no lo supero, ¿Por qué estas tan despistado?.** **  
** **Y ¡Por Merlín! a quien se le ocurre insinuar algo entre Tú y Potter.** **  
** **P.D Granger parece enfadada contigo y no quiero ni imaginarme el castigo que tendras cuando el estupido de McLaggen hable sobre lo que le hiciste. Att Daniela Rosas** (Pregunta de Daniela Rosas)

En primer lugar, yo no he montado ninguna escena en el lago. En segundo lugar, no estoy despistado, es que Crabbe había cogido mi cuchara mientras yo estaba ocupado... bebiendo zumo de calabaza, así que no me dí cuenta y usé un tenedor. Es algo que le puede pasar hasta a los mejores. En tercer lugar, yo no he montado ninguna escena.

En cuarto lugar, por fin dices algo sensato. Está bastante claro que Potter siente una secreta pasión por mí (en serio, ¿no os parece que está muy obsesionado conmigo?) pero la idea de que eso fuese recíproco me hace reír mucho.

En quinto lugar, me importa una caca de dragón galés que Granger esté enfadada conmigo. ¿Por qué iba a preocuparme eso? Ella siempre está enfadada conmigo, desde el mismo día en que me conoció. Que si baja a ese alumno de primero de la lámpara a la que lo has subido, que si no te metas con Potter y Weasley porque está mal reirse de los discapacitados, que si abusas de tu poder como prefecto. Malfoy esto, Malfoy lo otro, ¡así todo el tiempo! ¿Ves lo que tengo que soportar? Así que, si no vuelve a hablar en la vida, POR MÍ PERFECTO.

Y en sexto lugar, desmiento rotundamente que me hayan castigado a ayudar a Hagrid a hacer sus tareas de leñador, agricultor y amante de los bichos más horribles sobre la faz de la Tierra durante tres semanas. Además, he escrito a mi padre. Lo del castigo no es cierto, pero si lo fuera él conseguiría que me lo retiraran y de paso enviaría a Dumbledore de patitas a la calle.

¿He dicho ya que yo no monté ninguna escena en el lago?

* * *

 **Querido Draco, sigo tus publicaciones en el tablón de anuncios de forma periódica, pero ayer por casualidad le eché un ojo al pergamino de la Bruja Cotilla y me terminé enterando de todo lo que pasó cerca del lago con McLaggen y Hermione. Cuéntame, ¿Te molesta que ya no te dirija la palabra Granger? ¿Qué sabes del Calamar gigante? ¿Sobrevivió a la misteriosa caja que lanzaste? Hace días que no veo sus tentáculos salir a tomar sol...** (Pregunta de SkyC)

Esa maldita Bruja Cotilla podría meterse EN SUS ASUNTOS. Algún día me enteraré de quién es y entonces... la que se va a enterar es ella, o él, o quién demonios sea.

Pero no sé de qué estás hablando. Esa Bruja Cotilla podría bien hacerse llamar Bruja Mentirosa porque se lo inventa todo. Si no se ha sabido nada del calamar en días es porque... porque... he oído que los calamares tienen costumbres migratorias cuando llega la primavera. A lo mejor está buceando en el Lago Victoria en África o algo por el estilo. Tiene sentido, ¿verdad? Verdad.

En cuanto a Granger, ella y yo nunca nos hemos hablado así que ¿cómo iba a notarlo si me retirara la palabra? Pero si es cierto que ha dejado de hablarme, debo decir que me ha hecho un favor, ¿ME LEES, GRANGER? ME TRAE COMPLETAMENTE SIN CUIDADO QUE NO ME HABLES NI QUIERAS SABER NADA DE MÍ.

¿Sabes por qué? ¡Porque yo tampoco te hablo! ¿Qué te parece eso, eh? Sólo quiero que sepas que es muy desconsiderado por tu parte que no me dirijas la palabra porque así no tengo ocasión de demostrarte lo mucho que te ignoro. Ya sé que tus padres son muggles, pero ten un poco de educación, Granger.

En fin, no puedo seguir contestándote, Sky. Tengo que ir a un sitio. Todas las tardes durante tres semanas. Por culpa de...bueno, no es asunto tuyo. Pero no tiene nada que ver con McLaggen ni el calamar gigante.

* * *

¡ **Draco, querido! Me encuentro muy preocupada porque últimamente te he visto sumamente desesperado. ¿Tendrá Hermione algo que ver? Estoy segura de que es así porque me he percatado de que no dejas de seguirla a todas partes. ¿No crees que sería mejor si aceptas que la regaste con lo de Cormac e intentas explicarle que todo se debe a que estas enamorado de ella y no aguantas los celos? Te aseguro que todo sería más fácil si pudieras decirle la verdad.**

 **PD: A pesar de todo, el cabello alborotado te luce divino!** (Pregunta de Gizz Malfoy Granger)

¿Qué-es-esto? Te estás quedando conmigo, ¿verdad? Es decir, esta pregunta no puede ir en serio. Nadie en su sano juicio puede pensar que yo estoy esaestúpidapalabraqueempiezapor'enamo'yacabapor'rado' de Granger. ¿Y que estoy celoso? ¿YO? ¿Celoso de McAsqquen? JaJAjaJAjaJAjaAjaJAjaJA.

Espera un momento, creo que me he mareado de escribir tantas risas. Quizás debería haberte contestador con un howler lleno de mis carcajadas.

No sé si me ofende más estas locuras que dices o el hecho de que afirmes que he metido la pata. ¡Yo no he hecho nada! Te diré lo mismo que le dije a Dumbledore, McGonagall y Snape: no tengo ni idea de qué le pasó a McLaggen junto al lago. Yo ni siquiera estaba allí. He oído que tiene una extraña enfermedad y no me gusta hablar mal de mis compañeros pero... probablemente se deba a su falta de higiene. No es por nada pero a ese chico siempre lo sigue una nube de moscas allá a donde va. Y ya sabes lo que dicen de las moscas y la mierda.

Así que habrá pillado algo extraño y resulta que Granger, que es una rencorosa, se ha inventado que yo tengo la culpa. ¡Pero no tiene ninguna prueba! Sé que hay una segunda testigo pero no sé quién es esa otra calumniadora. Será amiga de Granger, las dos están conchavadas contra mí. Y por supuesto, McAsqquen apoya su versión de los hechos, pero qué se puede esperar de él, con la envidia que me tiene.

Pero soy inocente, señoría.

* * *

 **Si a McLaggen le van los dragones, y tu nombre significa Dragón en latín, ¿crees que Cormac vaya por ti después de que se de cuenta de que Granger está colada por ti y que no tiene esperanzas con ella? Ten cuidado, capaz y llega por la noche a tratar de contagiarte la viruela ya tú sabes cómo. No lo culparía, estás como un bombón.** (Pregunta de Lilith Faye Black)

Santa Morgana. Voy a tener pesadillas. Creo que no volveré a dormir nunca más. Mejor, haré que Crabbe y Goyle no duerman nunca más y se queden todas las noches vigilando la puerta de nuestra habitación. Oh, Merlín... Yo... tengo... tengo que ducharme. Y contratar un par de aurores para que me protejan.

¿Qué ha sido eso? He oído un ruído. Tengo miedo. McLaggen sigue en la enfermería, ¿cierto? ¿CIERTO?

Y de todos modos, él nunca podría entrar en la Sala Común de Slytherin. Sí, aquí estoy a salvo.

Pero en algún momento tendré que salir. Maldita sea.

Nota mental: comprar un montón de pasteles para que Crabbe y Goyle me acompañen a todas partes. Que sean muchos.

Varias toneladas.

* * *

 **He oído rumores y parece que Hermione se quedara a cuidar y atender a Cormac en la enfermería todas noches. ¿Que piensas acerca de esto? Por cierto, ¿me aceptas si soy sangre pura pero de Hufflepuf? Es que siempre nos insultas** (Pregunta de EriO)

Que estúpidez. Lo que has dicho es estúpido. No es cierto que Granger esté pasando las noches con McAsqquen en la enfermía. Pero claro, ¿qué va a saber una Hufflepuff?

¿Quién es tu fuente? Quiero decirle un par de cosas como que todo lo que dice son SUCIAS MENTIRAS.

Granger jamás haría algo así. Ella no soporta a McLaggen, por Morgana, si sólo le falta pedir una orden de alejamiento para que ese lelo la deje en paz. Lo último que haría sería cuidarle como si fuese su estúpida novia. Ella no... ella NUNCA... no. Esto es mentira. Es completamente falso.

Ni aunque se sintiera culpable por... no. No, ¡y no! ¡Y NO INSISTAS, ¿VALE?! Ella no pasa las noches en la enfermería con él.

Es más, voy a comprobarlo ahora mismo.

Bueno, lo haré en cuando en encuentre a Crabbe y Goyle... para que me acompañen. No quiero estar a solas con McAsqquen...

* * *

 **Draco, no sé si sabes que mi familia es propietaria de "Bruja's Secrets", esa tienda tan ideal (y con modelos EXCLUSIVOS, solo un conjunto de cada color auto adaptable para cada bruja) del Callejon Diagon dedicada a lencería fina y sexy. Me gustaría saber para quién era el conjunto verde esmeralda con lazada de plata que compraste la pasada semana, y no es porque no sospeche, bueno, sepa fehacientemente jijiji, para quién fue... (te recuerdo que comparto clase de Herbologia con los Gryffindor los viernes a última hora y bueno, el otro día hubo un pequeño accidente que obligó a usar los vestuarios comunes...)** (Pregunta de Loonydraconian)

No sé de qué estás hablando, pero en el hipotético caso de que lo supiera... ¿así que se lo ha puesto? Valiente mentirosa. Me dijo por dónde podía metermelo (y créeme, la lencería no está hecha para ese lugar). Hipotéticamente hablando, por supuesto. Pero si, hipoteticamente, esto que dices ha pasado, significa, hipoteticamente, que no está tan enfadada conmigo como dice, ¡já! ¡Lo sabía!

O... que se lo ha puesto para otra persona. No, eso no puede ser. ME NIEGO. ES MENTIRA. TODO EL MUNDO MIENTE. Tengo que... ¿dónde demonios están Crabbe y Goyle? ¿Se habrán acostado ya? No pueden estar durmiendo, ¡tienen que acompañarme a un sitio a comprobar una cosa!

* * *

 **Hola, Draco. Me están llegando rumores de que últimamente estás ojeroso y distraído, y que no respondes con "tanto odio" a las provocaciones de Weasley y Potter. ¿Tiene que ver con esto la ley del hielo que te ha impuesto Granger? Por cierto, yo sé que tú sabes que no estuvo bien lo que le hiciste a McLaggen, ¿estás arrepentido? ¿Lo volverías a hacer?** **  
** **PD: molas un montón. Ate, Adri (una Ravenclaw).** (Pregunta de Adri)

No sé de qué ley del hielo hablas. ¿Te refieres al hecho de que Granger no me hable y no quiera ni verme? ¿Sabes que te digo? QUE ME IMPORTA UN PIMIENTO. Es más, soy yo el que está enfadado con ella por estar enfadada conmigo. Ya está bien de todo esto.

Que sepas que soy yo el que no le habla. Todavía no lo sabe, pero algún día se cansará de ignorarme y entonces descubrirá que ¡yo he estado haciéndole el vacío todo este tiempo! ¡Já! Así aprenderá. ¿Me oyes, Granger? ¡Te estoy ignorando! ¡Yo sí que te aplico la ley del hielo! Soy un cúbito. Un copo de nieve. Que digo un copo de nieve, ¡soy una jodida estalagtita! Es más, SOY UN ICEBERG.

No, mejor todavía. SOY LA PUTA ANTÁRTIDA.

¿Arrepentido yo? ¿De qué? Si McLaggen ha pillado una enfermedad por ser un guarro, ¿cómo puede ser eso culpa mía?

PD: Pues la verdad es que sí que molo. ¿Te enteras, Granger? MOLO. Pero en lo que a ti respecta, estoy congelado. Helado. Criogenizado.

* * *

 **Querido Draco, ¿qué pensarías si te dijera que en un futuro muy cercano, te quedarás calvo, literalmente calvo? ¿Crees que seguirás siendo igual de popular sin tu preciado y sensual cabello?** (Pregunta de daniielauchiha)

Bueno, ¡YA ESTÁ BIEN! ¡Que pare ya esta campaña contra mi persona! No habéis dejado de atacarme en vuestras cartas. Que si lo del lago, que si McAsqquen quiere asaltarme sexualmente, que si Granger me odia y ahora ¡esto! ¡ESTO! ¡Con mi pelo no se juega! ANTES MUERTO QUE CALVO. Moriré con 120 años y una lustrosa melena. Es más, incluso cuando mi carne no sea más que polvo y cenizas y ya sólo queden mis huesos, MI PELO TODAVÍA SE CONSERVARÁ BELLO Y ETERNO.

A Merlín pongo por testigo de que NUNCA JAMÁS SERÉ CALVO.

* * *

 **¿Quiénes son los más hermosos de la escuela? Nombra 3 hombres y 3mujeres.** (Pregunta de Slytherin's Malfoy 2)

Obviamente, yo soy el primer, segundo y tercer hombre más guapo de la escuela. Bueno, supongo que Blaise es el segundo. Si no lo menciono no me dejará en paz jamás. E imagino que Cedric Diggory no era del todo feo, pero tenía un defecto terrible, y es que era Hufflepuff.

En cuanto a chicas, me temo que no hay muchas chicas guapas en Hogwarts. Es una desgracia. Con decirte que incluso Granger estaría en el top tres. La tercera, tampoco nos vayámos a emocionar. Bueno, está bien, puede que tal vez sea la segunda chica más guapa de Hogwarts, pero no pienso pasar de ahí, así que déjalo. Porque la primera... bueno, la primera... Está esa chica de... no, en realidad, no es tan guapa. ¿Y esa Slytherin de quinto que...? Nah.

Bueno, vale, está bien, DEJA DE INSISTIRME. Granger es la primera, ¿vale? ¿Ya estás contenta? ¿Qué sacas tú con esto? ¿Por qué me insistes tanto? ¿Acaso eres Granger bajo un pseudónimo? Mira, no pienso publicar esto. No te daré el gusto porque no te hablo. En cuanto vuelva de mi castigo... Ah, espera un momento, no hace falta que tache lo del castigo porque nadie verá esto.

Nota mental: tirar este pergamino a la chimenea.

* * *

 **¡Hola, Draco! Primero quiero que nada quiero agradecerte por engalanar Hogwarts con tu presencia. Leí en una de tus respuestas que Granger en algún momento trabajará en el Ministerio lo que quiere decir en algún punto será exitosa, ¿No crees que tu vida será más próspera si estás con alguien que es llamada la mejor bruja de su generación? (** Pregunta de Zonia)

En primer lugar, de nada por engalanar Hogwarts con mi presencia. Es un trabajo duro a veces (en un sitio donde hay elfos domésticos, alguien con una cara como la de Filch y un semigigante, uno tiene que ser deslumbrante para compensar tanta fealdad) pero me alegra que lo reconozcas.

En cuanto a tu "pregunta", ¿en qué podría beneficiarme a mí estar con alguien exitosa? (supongamos que esa alguien es Granger, porque la mencionas. Pero la mencionas tú, ¿veis como no soy yo quién saca el tema todo el rato? ¡Sois vosotros y vosotras los que me preguntáis por ella continuamente!). Yo ya tengo éxito dentro de Hogwarts y lo tendré fuera. Éxito y dinero. No necesito a nadie a mi lado. Y menos a Granger.

PASO DE NOVIAS. Ni tengo novia ni la quiero, ¿vale?

* * *

 **Draco, si tuviera que salir con alguna chica, ¿de qué casa sería ésta?** (Pregunta de estudiante anónimo/a)

Con nadie. No quiero tener novia. Sólo dan problemas. ¡Paso de salir con nadie! ¿Me lees?

Voy a dedicarme una temporada a mí mismo, a centrarme en mis cosas. Ya sabes, en el quidditch, ser el premio anual, quitarle muchos puntos a Gryffindor, meterme con los alumnos de primero... ese tipo de cosas que son la salsa de la vida.

No las chicas.

Pssttt. Paso de las chicas. De todas, pero sobre todo de una Gryffindor. No existe para mí.

Antártida, no tengo nada más que decir.

* * *

 **¿Has visto cómo de celoso se comporta Ron con Hermione?, ¿crees que el tiempo que llevan conociéndose le de más oportunidad de tener una relación amorosa? ¿qué harías sí eso sucediera?** (Pregunta de Amane Yuki)

Ese Weasel podría intentar de tener un poco más de dignidad. Todo el mundo se da cuenta de lo celoso que es con Granger, ¡madura, Comadreja! Y date cuenta de que no tienes ninguna posibilidad con ella. Porque no la tiene. Vamos, la única razón por la que Ronald Weasley no es el alumno más tonto de todo Hogwarts es que Neville Longbottom existe. Bueno, hablo del más tonto de su curso. Si hablaramos del más tonto de toda la escuela, ese honor lo ostenta McAsqquen, está claro. No es que a mí me importe pero si ese pobre iluso cree que tiene la más mínima oportunidad con Granger, se va a llevar un buen chasco. Es evidente que Granger no logra olvidarme, y menos después de lo que paso en el baile de Navidad. Que su aparente odio hacia mi persona y el hecho de que no me hable y no quiera ni verme no te engañen. Es un hecho: me ama.

Así que no tengo ni qué preguntarme qué haría si Granger y la Comadreja empezaran a salir. Porque nunca va a pasar. Pero si pasara, ¿por qué iba a importarme a mí? Bueno, tal vez me molestara un poco. Mejor dicho, me aterrorizara un poco. Porque imaginate que se reprodujeran. Agh. Disculpame un momento, tengo que ir a hacer gárgaras con poción desinfectante. Ojalá pudiera hacer gárgaras con el cerebro también para borrarme esa imagen mental.

Pero bueno, tampoco tiene importancia porque eso JAMÁS VA A PASAR.

* * *

 **Especial: Preguntas para Draco post DH**

* * *

 **[Línea tempora: pocos años después de los acontecimientos del séptimo libro]**

 **¿Ahora que has abierto los ojos a una mejor perspectiva, hay alguien en quien estés interesado y seas capaz de conquistar? Como, ejmmm, ¿Hermione Granger? ¿Serías capaz de quitársela a Weasley?** (Pregunta de AcizeJ- HaruZuchIa)

Granger no pertece a Weasley, sólo se pertenece a sí misma así que no puedo "quitársela" a nadie. En cualquier caso, cometí demasiados errores en mi época en Hogwarts y le hice un daño irreparable. No sé si Granger podría perdonarme eso algún día. Si es así, yo...

Bueno, digamos que sí he abierto los ojos. Me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas que llevaban mucho tiempo en mi interior y me negaba a aceptar. ¿No es irónico comprender lo que sientes por alguien cuando ya has echado cualquier oportunidad con esa persona a perder? Supongo que me lo merezco.

* * *

 **Quisiera saber cómo te sentiste al ver a Hermione Granger siendo torturada en tu alfombra. ¿A quien elegirías para Hermione Granger ... Weasley, La Comadreja o Potter superstar?** (Pregunta de Matsumoto)

Creo que fue uno de los peores momentos de mi vida... y no es que en mi fatídico séptimo año tuviese pocos. Aunque ha pasado más de un año desde entonces, todavía no logro sacarme esa imagen de la cabeza. Tuve pesadillas con aquello durante un tiempo y no he sido capaz de volver a entrar en esa habitación. Prefiero no hablar de ello.

En cuanto a quien elegiría para Granger, no creo que ninguno de las dos se la merezca, aunque yo no sea la persona más indicada para hablar. Pero... parece que ella ya hizo su elección.

* * *

 **¿Es cierto que te enamoraste de Hermione Granger después de que te diera un puñetazo en tu tercer año?** (Pregunta de Littlemuser)

No sabría decir cuándo pasó. Ten en cuenta que es algo con lo que me autoengañé durante años y que intenté reprimir y olvidar otros tantos. Lo que puedo decirte es que, por extraño que resulte, aquello me hizo despertar.

No al principio, claro. Me puse furioso y me sentí humillado porque Potter y Weasley lo presenciaron todo. Juré vengarme de Granger. Pasé semanas hablando del incidente con Crabbe y Goyle, diciendo todo tipo de estúpideces para restañar mi orgullo herido. Jamás nadie me había tratado así.

El asunto me obsesionó mucho durante una larga temporada. Pensaba continuamente en cómo devolverle a Granger lo que me había hecho pasar. Un día, despotricando sobre el asunto por enesíma vez, me di cuenta de que Crabbe estaba aburrido. Crabbe.

Entonces empecé a preguntarme si no estaba dándole demasiada importancia a todo aquello. Todavía era muy pequeño para comprender lo que sentía pero sabía que no se trataba de simple odio por Granger. Había algo más, y la idea me asustaba y me carcomía por dentro.

Poco después llegó el baile de Navidad y cuando vi a Granger tan guapa que me quedé sin palabras, toda aquella confusa mezcla que formaban mis sentimientos por ella se aclaró. Y entonces lo comprendí todo: me gustaba Hermione Granger.

* * *

 **¿Qué hiciste luego de la guerra, ni bien terminada ella?** (Pregunta de luna-maga)

Mis padres y yo tuvimos que pasar por un largo proceso judicial. Mi padre se había fugado de Azkaban, yo era un mortífago y Malfoy Manor fue el cuartel general de Voldemort durante la guerra, así que digamos que las cosas no estaban del todo a nuestro favor.

Después de aquello y con todo el revuelo que eso generó, nos fuimos del país durante una temporada.

* * *

 **[Línea temporal: posterior al epílogo]**

 **¿Qué pasa si tu hijo se enamora de la hija de Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley?** (Pregunta de LeisyRavenclaw)

Pues posiblemente que a Weasley y a mi padre les daría un infarto. En cuanto a mí... Rose Weasley se parece en algo a su madre, lo entendería.

Quizás mi hijo se parezca a mí en mucho más que en el físico.

* * *

 **Especial: Preguntas para otros**

* * *

 **Pregunta para Hermione: ¿Por qué crees que Draco atacó a Cormac? Yo creo que estaba muy celoso, ahora en serio: ¿tienes algo con Draco? Porque sinceramente ahí hay algo, Hermione. No lo puedes negar, ya es muy obvio. Si hasta te han visto en los baños con él haciendo cosas... ya me entiendes. (Pregunta de Sam Wallflower)**

Por supuesto que no tengo nada con Malfoy. Como te imaginarás jamás podría salir con nadie tan celoso, pueril e inmaduro. ¿Por qué atacó a McLaggen? Francamente, no lo sé. ¿Porque está loco? ¿Qué puede mover a alguien a hacerle algo así a un compañero? Al menos debería tener la valentía de admitir su error y pedir disculpas, pero lo ha negado publicamente. Como si yo no hubiera estado ahí. El pobre McLaggen no se merecía eso. Tal vez sea un poco... persistente, pero eso sólo es asunto suyo y mío, y no de nadie más. No le consentiría algo así ni a mi novio, mucho menos a Malfoy, que, por supuesto, ni ha sido, ni es, ni será jamás mi novio.

* * *

 **Pregunta para Hermione:** **si te dieran a elegir entre ser novia de Cormac o ser la de Draco, ¿de quién lo serías? P.D: A mí me gusta tu pelo.** (Pregunta de RaquelSnitch)

Gracias, Raquel, me alegra que te guste mi pelo. Me temo que tu opinión no es muy popular, pero tengo cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme que el aspecto de mi pelo. Aunque entre esas preocupaciones no se encuentra el tener novio. No saldría con McLaggen ni con Malfoy, es más, no tengo intención de salir con nadie hasta que acabe Hogwarts. Tengo que centrarme en mis estudios, sí, eso es lo realmente importante. Los EXTASIS se aproximan y necesito un montón de excelentes para poder optar a todas las carreras mágicas, ya que aún no tengo claro lo que quiero hacer.

En cualquier caso, quiero recalcar que jamás saldría con el infantil y arrogante de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

 **Pregunta para Harry: Hola,** **Harry. ¿Es verdad que Ronald, mientras tú dormías, intentó hacer cosas contigo no aptas para menores y que dormido mencionaste a Cho y a Hermione?** (Pregunta de Sally Elizabeth HR)

No sé ni qué responder a esto. Hermione me advirtió que este tipo de cosas podrían pasarme en cuanto a Dumbledore se le ocurrió lo de la Sala de los Buzones pero aun así no creí que... (tachón).

Debo dejar claro que desmiento todo lo que me preguntas sin haber sido presionado ni coaccionado de ninguna manera por Ron Weasley. Aunque yo creo que no debería ni hacer falta decir que eso que preguntas jamás ha pasado, quizás haya gente que necesite que se lo aclare. Allá voy: Ron nunca me ha asaltado mientras duermo y, ¿si estaba dormido cómo voy a saber si dije el nombre de Cho y Hermione? Si las mencioné, probablemente es porque estaba teniendo algún sueño relativo a Hogwarts. Una clase o un partido de quidditch. Nada más.

* * *

 **Pregunta para Ron: ¿Que opinas de todo el rollo de Hermione y Malfoy? ¿Te lo crees? ¿Que crees que dirìa Harry al respecto?** (Pregunta de Clay)

Pues que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, OBVIAMENTE. ¿Quién se creería semejante tontería? ¿Hermione y... DRACO MALFOY? Jajajajajaja. Hirmini y Drici Milfi, jajajajaja. Por supuesto que no me lo trago y tú tampoco deberías. La idea es tan cómica que no puedo parar de reír. Harry tampoco se creería semejante tontería, te lo digo yo.

Hermione y Malfoy. Jajaja, qué bueno.

Qué ocurrencias tienes jajaja. Vale, sí, lo de la fiesta de Navidad fue un poco raro pero todo se debe al ponche. TODO, ¿entiendes? Todo lo que oigas de sea noche, las "parejas" más alocadas... . . No cuenta. Corramos un tupido velo. Es más, propongo que todos los estudiantes nos sometamos a un Obliviate y olvidemos de una vez aquella fatídica noche...

* * *

 **Pregunta para Hagrid: El calamar gigante está bien de salud? No le pasó nada? Escuché que unos irresponsables le lanzaron cosas raras al lago y me preocupé por la pobre criatura.** (Pregunta de Lilith Faye Black)

No puedo creerme que alguien fuera tan incociente de arrojar una poción benenosa o tóxica al lago. Por suerte, el calamar gigante se la tragó muy rápido. Y digo por suerte porque gracias a que el calamar la tomó enseguida, la poción no se extendió por todo el lago y acavó con todas las criaturas que havitan en él. Nuestro querido cefalopodo ha sido un éroe y ya se está recuperando. Se le indijestó un poco y pasó un par de días malos pero con medicinas, mis cuidados y la ayuda de la señorita Granger, ya se encuentra mucho mejor. Aunque si queréis mi opinión, Malfoy se merece más que un castigo. Deberían espulsarlo de Hogwarts. Al menos me aseguraré de que pase tres semanas muy interesantes ayudándome a hacer mis labores en el Bosque Proívido, en el huerto y cepillándole los dientes a Fang.

* * *

 **Pregunta para Hagrid: ¿Quién fue por ti para avisarte que Malfoy le había hecho algo a McLaggen?** (Pregunta de Sarii)

¿Cómo era su nombre? No lo recuerdo exactamente. Me parece que su apellido empezado por W. Como comprenderás nunca le he dado clase porque... (un borrón de tinta).

Disculpa, no puedo seguir contestándote. Fang y Malfoy han tenido un pequeño icidente y será mejor que... lo solucione.

* * *

 **Pregunta para Theodore Nott:** **¿Algún día te atreverás a confesarle tus sentimientos a Luna? Pero hacerlo de manera clara e inequívoca, que ella no vaya a pensar que solo la aprecias como amiga o algo así. Que la quieres y la anhelas. Que sueñas con ella. Que para ti la amortentia huele como su cabello...** (Pregunta de mutemuia)

No lo sé. Me gustaría hacerlo pero... no quiero estropear la amistad que tenemos. La verdad es que tengo un poco de miedo: Luna es tan imprevisible, tan especial y diferente a toda la gente que he conocido, que no tengo ni idea de cómo reaccionará si le digo algo así. Por no mencionar que soy un poco tímido. No sé si tendré el valor de decírselo a la cara. Quizás todo sería más fácil si ella leyera esto. Así sabría que me gusta y no sólo como persona y como amiga. Pero eso sería una manera muy cobarde declararme, ¿no crees? Y Luna se merece algo mejor.

* * *

¡Hola!

Siento el retraso. Por un lado el calor veraniego y por otro se me metió en el camino un fic Capitán América/Viuda negra después de ver Civil War (los shippeo MUCHO) que me absorbió el alma durante semanas y me dejó agotada al terminarlo (si os apetece, está publicado aquí. Se llama " **Saltar al vacío** "). Así que entre una cosa y la otra he tardado un poco más de la cuenta. Para compensar, he respondido a una buena cantidad de preguntas. Muchas han sido del último capítulo para poder continuar con la historia, pero también hay varias de capítulos anteriores. Intento mezclar de aquí y allá para que la lista de espera no sea tan larga. Sé que hay mucha gente que me ha dejado preguntas ya hace meses y todavía no ha recibido respuesta, pero tengo que pediros paciencia. Tengo muchas preguntas y es bastante complicado compaginarlas todas (más habiendo tantas líneas temporales) en algo que tenga un mínimo de coherencia.

Por cierto, os pido que por favor, sólo dejéis una pregunta por capítulo.

Por otro lado, hablando de este capítulo, me he partido de la risa con la pregunta de Lilith Faye Black sobre McLaggen, los dragones y Draco xD Y Sarii ha sido muy aguda preguntándole a Hagrid quién es la Bruja cotilla. Me he salido un poco por la tangente para no desvelarlo tan pronto pero la pista que he dejado es verídica. Recopilemos datos: es una chica, alumna de Hogwarts, a quien Hagrid nunca ha dado clase y cuyo apellido, al parecer, empieza por W. Se admiten apuestas. Debo decir que, hace ya varios capítulos, una persona lo adivinó en uno de sus reviews! (obviamente no voy a decir quién porque sería tan fácil como buscarlo :P).

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo! Gracias de antemano.

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**.

PD: Deja un review para sugerirme un soborno porque esta vez no se me ocurre ninguno xD


End file.
